The Love of an Evil Psycho
by Sailor Tecklias The Radical
Summary: Stalking, Betrayal, Abuse!This isn't love. It'll take the power of true love to save Serena from Darien's evil plan. Will Gohan and the Z fighters be able to protect her from the love of this evil psycho. There is a better summary inside!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. All these characters belong to some company very far away. This disclaimer goes for all chapters.

Summary: Serena and Darien are supposed to be together forever…..right? Well, Serena doesn't think so anymore, and when she refuses Darien's "surprise". He doesn't take it very well. In fact NO IS NOT AN ANSWER if he has anything to do with it, and you won't believe who's helping him……. But wait a minute what's this secret that Gohan is hiding, and what about the rest of the DBZ gang.

Background info:

Serena and the scouts are 23

Darien is 28

Gohan's 23

And everyone else is basically the same age they were during the cell saga.

_**Serena**_

Serena couldn't help it. She tried to hold it in as long as she could, but she started to cry, because all else had failed.

"It's ok. Go ahead and cry. At first it will hurt, but after a few hours. You'll stop fighting it." He said as he licked the single tear off of her cheek.

'Please, God, Please help me……..' She prayed in her head knowing, that he was the only one who could help her now.

_**3 hours earlier**_

_**Serena (10:00)**_

Serena was getting readying for 8 year anniversary with the only man she had ever loved. Darien shields, who was 28 (five years older than her), and the main of her dreams…… or so she thought.

"I was so young, 13. When your with someone that your told that you'll be with forever, that (at the time) you want to be with forever, if course you'll hang on to it." She said quietly to herself. 'But we've been through so much together. He was there for me when I needed him most.' Serena thought as she looked at the picture of her mother, and father, which was sitting on the dresser.

The young blonde was a mess after the fight with Misstress 9, because the next morning she found out that there was an accident the night before. A VERY BAD one, it took her parents life, and Serena was left alone in the world.

'The girls were there to help pick up the pieces, but Darien……he was there most of all.' After finding out about her trued identity, their past lives, and future destiny with a family of their own being with Darien seemed like the only light in such a dark situation. Through out high school Serena always looked forward to the day that it would be official…..the day they'd vow to be together forever, but lately……

"Something's just not right!" The young woman yelled in frustration while throwing her lipstick in her make up case. Serena put her head in her hands and sighed. 'I just don't feel it anymore. What's in the past is there, in the past. I'll have to tell him.' She convinced herself, as she glanced at a picture of the two of them. 'Just not tonight.'

_**Gohan (10:00)**_

'Tonight's a nice night.' Gohan thought to himself as he was out for a walk to clear his head. Gohan had no idea why he had this sudden urge to go for a walk at 10:00 at night, but there's a reason for everything and so he went with the feeling.

As Gohan walked he started to think about how much he missed his family back home in the country. His mom, dad, and little brother meant the world to him. It hurt to move away, but he wanted to get out on his own, at least that's what he told them. What he didn't tell them (but they automatically knew, because they can read Gohan like a book) was that he wanted to be closer to his best friend in the whole world, Serena.

Gohan and Serena have been friends since the day they were born, but Serena's family moved to the city when she was 4 years old, and even though he saw her every summer and still kept in touch, he missed her a lot. Every time he thought of Serena he thought of the fact that she was with Darien.

'What does she see in him.' He thought with a little bit of subconscious anger. There was something about Darien that no one back home really liked. They had only met him a few times, like at the funeral, but something was always wrong to Gohan about Darien that no one could put there finger on. No one said anything of course, because they wanted to respect Serena and her decision to be with him, but it doesn't mean that they liked it.

"Oh Serena." He sighed remembering that she's with HIM right now. 'Eight years.' He thought sadly. 'Eight painful years that I had to watch you be held in the arms of another man.'

_**Serena (10:30)**_

Darien had just pulled up in his red sports car, and Serena was heading out the door, when she realized her broach was still sitting on her bed. "Old habits die hard." She said as she tossed it in her purse.

There hadn't been an attack since they defeated Mistress 9, but Serena always carried her communicator and crystal with her, just in case the negaverse couldn't take a hint that good will always triumph over evil.

The door bell rang as soon as she got down stairs. She opened up to her handsome smiling boyfriend.

"Hello love, happy anniversary." He said passionately as he embraced her, and gave her an equally passionate kiss.

"Hello Darien", she said softly in his ear as they embraced once again.

"I always liked that dress the most on you." He said looking down and admiring her white spaghetti strap dress that came down right above her knees, with matching heels.

"Let me grab my jacket right quick." She said, and grabbed it from a nearby chair.

While she was putting it on, Darien gazed with desire. Her beautiful long legs, and long blonde tresses, that were no longer in the pony tails her adolescent years, that laid straight down, were making Darien even more about his surprise for her.

As Serena was taking a last minute look at the near by mirror Darien walked up behind her wrapped his arms around her waste and whispered in her ear "I love you. My moon princess. I love you so much. "


	2. Surprise, Surprise

Tecklias: Hope ya'll liked the first chapter. Here's the second. Enjoy and please R&R!

_**Serena and Darien 11:45**_

Serena and Darien were sitting in the restaurant finishing up their dessert.

"It seems like just yesterday that I bumped into you. I can't believe that it's been 8 years." Darien said, while gently stroking his love's hand.

Serena just looked down and smiled. "I know. It's been a long time." She agreed as Darien drew her hand close to his lips gently brushing them together, and leaving a butterfly kiss on it, while looking into her blue eyes.

'Oh Darien, don't make this so hard for me.' She thought, and then excused herself to the ladies room.

On her way to the restroom Serena made a silent wish to herself. "Please Darien, stop being such a great guy." Serena clearly didn't remember the old saying of be careful what you wish for, because it might come true.

_**Gohan 11:45**_

Gohan was still out for his walk when he noticed some shady guys lurking in the shadows watching a woman walking towards them down the street.

'It doesn't look like their up to any good.' He thought to himself still watching from across the street. So Gohan (being the curious guy he is) goes into a near by ally and changes into the great Saiyaman, and waits near by to see what will happen.

As the woman passes the three men, they each pull out a gun, and stop her in her tracks. Gohan sees this, flies to the seen and begins his usually Saiyaman monologue.

"I'd put those away if I were you." He said sticking various possess. "I am the great Saiyaman, who is here to stop this crime."

The criminals merely being to laugh and one makes the comment. "Oh really, to me it just looks like you've escaped from the freak show you green M&M." This comment just caused the other two men to chuckle even more so.

'Why do they always say stuff like that?' Gohan wondered to himself, then said. "You won't be laughing in a minute. Now put the gun down."

"Make us!" One of the other criminals laughed while pointing the gun at Gohan.

The Saiyain merely smirked, and shot a small energy blast, which destroyed the gun in an instant. At that moment the woman, who was totally confused and afraid at this point, ran away as fast as someone her age could run. The first criminal that had mocked Gohan pointed his gun in her direction and shot the gun, but Saiyaman merely stepped in the way of the bullet and was unaffected.

When the men saw that they were powerless under the force of the superhero, they tried to run, but failed miserably. Gohan knocked out each one within an instant, tied them up, and within the same instant he was flying them to the other side of town, where the police station was.

What Gohan didn't know was that this situation was planned by a mistress of time, who wanted to make sure that this was not the only heroic deed that Gohan would do tonight. There was another damsel in distress to be saved.

**_Serena and Darien(12:15)_**

When Serena came back to the table Darien had this smile that Serena knew something was up.

"What is it?" she said while taking a seat.

"I have a surprise for you tonight." Darien said with what Serena called his charming grin. "It's your anniversary present."

"Oh Darien, dinner's enough you don't have to give me anything else. We agreed on me getting the play tickets for last night and tonight you would do dinner. No gifts."

"I know, but this is something special. It's something I know you won't say no to."

"Ok, then what is it?"

Darien shook his head "Not yet. It's not here, but before we go let's have toast." He said raising his glass.

Serena did the same, as he toasted. "To destiny, and the love that binds us forever."

They both drank the last of their wine, and then left. When Serena was in the car Darien put a blind fold on her, shut the door, and drove her off to unfortunately full fill both of their wishes.

_**Serena and Darien (12:30)**_

During the drive there Serena started feeling a little strange. 'I must be stressing more about this than I think I am.' She convinced herself thinking that it would go away soon, but…..it didn't.

As the car finally stopped Serena could tell that there was a party going on near by.

"Are we going to a party, Darien." She asked as he helped her out of the car.

"No, that's next door. Your present is inside." Serena could hear the excitement in his voice. She hoped that it wasn't a big deal. 'I can't lead him on like this. I have to break this off soon. He'll hate me, but it'll better than me getting his hopes up, like I'm doing now.'

They were in an elevator now and Darien had her right hand in his hand, and his left arm around her waist. Serena was glad, because she wasn't feeling well. She felt surprisingly weak and drained. 'I didn't have that much wine did I?' She wondered. She still didn't say anything to Darien, because she could tell he was very excited, and didn't want to ruin the moment. As they continued to walk she could feel him shaking from excitement. 'What is he planning?'

Darien let go of his beloved to unlock a door, and then guided into the room by both hands. When she was in the correct spot Darien told her to sit down and to take of the blind fold.

Serena looked around the candle lit room, and gazed at all of the dozens of red roses all over Darien's penthouse, and to break Serena's heart even more Darien was known on one knee with the most beautiful pink engagement ring.

'Darien, no!' Her mind yelled, but before she could object he placed his finger over her lips. "Don't speak." He ordered.

"Serena." He said softly, while taking her left hand. He took off the promise ring he gave her seven years ago and placed a gold band with a large pink heart shaped diamond, and small canary diamonds surrounding it on her ring finger. "Our love." He continued. "Has withstood every obstacle that can be thrown at it. Time couldn't separate us, men have tried to steal your love that belongs to me and me alone ever since the day we met. The past tried to kill it, the future tried to prevent it, and still we're here. Together, and I just know that the time is right to make it permanent. I know it's time we took our relationship all the way. I love you Serena. Will you marry me?" He finished putting her face in his palms and drew her to kneel on the floor in front of him.

"All you have to say is yes." He said pulling in for a kiss.

"No." Serena said barely above a whisper. Pulling her face away from his, and pulling his hands down into her lap. 'I didn't want to do it this way, but I have to……I'm so sorry Darien."

"What did you say?" He asked looking into her eyes.

"I'm sorry Darien I can't marry you." She said avoiding his gaze. "I'm not in love with you anymore."

He held her chin so their eyes can meet. "How can you deny a love that has survived millennia? What about the future? We have a daughter. Don't tell me that you think she'll still be born if we're not together. If your not ready for marriage than we can have a very long engagement, but don't you dare tell me that you don't love me."

Serena shook her head and tried to pull away from Darien, but he wouldn't let her, so she just sat still and explained the best way she could. " Darien, I did love you once. You were always there for me, you made me feel like a queen in your heart, we don't keep secrets, and you were there at a time in my life when I needed you most. These past few months…." She choked on her words to hold back tears. Darien didn't deserve this, she knew it, but she wasn't going to lie to him and lead him on any longer. "These past few months…..the feeling…..it's just not there. I'm sorry to do this to you, but I can't agree to something that I don't want. It's not fair to you. You deserve better than that."

Darien's grip loosened and she was finally able to get up. She walked to the front door, but before she could open it all the way Darien put his hand on it, and pressed it shut. Serena turned with her back towards the door, and he was inches from her face.

"Darien I know your upset and hurt." She said as he placed his other hand on the other side of her face and she started to walk back away from him. He tried to kiss her, but she turned away. "Darien, I know you're confused, but we can talk tomorrow if you want. I just think its best I go home right now."

"But you are home my love." He said placing his hands on her slender waist.

"Darien, stop please." She said while trying to push his hands away. "Kisses aren't going to change the way I feel."

"I know kisses alone won't do anything, But I have something else in mind. You don't know what you're feeling right now. I'll admit our relationship is in a bit of a rut. It is time for change." He said grabbing on to her tighter, and pressing himself against her, and kissing her slender neck.

'What does that mean?' She thought realizing she was being pressed against the wall. "Darien stop, you're starting to scar me." Serena still couldn't get him to let her go, and it didn't help that she was feeling weaker by the minute.

The petite blond finally was able to push him away, and while he locked the door she searched her purse for her crystal, but to her surprise it wasn't there!

"Looking for this?" He said waving the broach at her, with a mocking smile.

"Darien, what are you doing with that give it back to me! Did…. You…. Take…. It?" Barely getting the last part of the sentence out because of shock, and the dizziness that was starting to come over her.

"I just took it out your purse, just in case something went wrong." He said quickly approaching. "Now, now my beautiful moon bunny you don't think that I didn't have a plan B?" He said trying to catch her as she dashed away from him.

"Please, don't do this. You can't keep me here until I change my mind. I've thought about this for a very long time. I DON"T LOVE YOU!" She yelled hoping that someone will hear the noise.

"Don't bother yelling." He began to smile again at his genius. "These are top quality sound proof walls, and if anyone could hear you that party next door is taking care of it."

"You're just young and confused, that's all. The only thing you need is a little convincing my moon princess. It doesn't matter what you think right now. You will be mine, by any means." He proclaimed as he finally grabbed her.

_**Gohan (12:30)**_

Saiyaman left the criminals in the front of the police station and ducked into another ally to change back into Gohan.

He began to walk towards home, when he felt an energy that was somehow familiar. "Serena" he said automatically. He had never felt it before, but somehow he knew it was Serena. It was gradually getting dangerously low, which made it very nervous.

'Stop it Gohan.' He told himself while walking the opposite way back home. 'She's perfectly fine. She's with…….' He stopped dead in his tracks, and began flying toward the faint energy. As he tried to pinpoint the location, he slowly gained speed and kept praying that he was wrong.

_**Serena**_

She was facing him, struggling to get out of his arms, and yelling at him the whole way to the bedroom. The more she struggled the weaker she felt, and Darien took notice.

"Are you feeling bad, love." He whispered in her ear in a cold scary voice. "I meant every word that I said during that toast."

'The toast.' She thought, and shivers went up her spin as the thought terrified her. "You…..you ….did this to me?" She was so scared to ask.

"I just wanted you to relax a little. There was more to the surprise than just a ring, and especially in this situation it really is perfect." He told her pushing the blonde on the floor into the next room. "The more you fight the weaker you'll get." He smiled looking into her fear filled eyes through the moon light that was coming through the blinds. "Don't fight the passion, Serena." He commanded while grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards him as she tried to crawl away from him. "Don't spend all your energy fighting. I love that spunk of yours, but you'll need your energy tonight my love."

The room was dark, but Serena had been in the room enough to know that she was in the bedroom.

"Did I expect you to say no to my first question….no, but I expected that you might hold out on that annoying virtue that you hold so dear, and reject my second request for the night." He informed her after picking her frail body up from the ground.

"Darien, no!" She protested. "Don't tell me you wanted to….."

"Yes, I did. I have wanted to for a long time, but you always made up some crazy excuse for why we couldn't. 'I'm saving myself for our wedding Darien; I'm to young Darien; we don't need to make love to know we're in love Darien, and all that other crap." He mocked her with an evil chuckle. "Tonight, I wasn't accepting any excuses", with that said she was pushed onto the bed as she struggled to keep him from tearing off her cloths.

_**Gohan**_

Gohan could feel he was getting closer, but the signal was fading and fast. He could see a big party going on a few miles ahead. 'Is that where you are Serena?'

He could barely feel her energy when she landed, but it wasn't coming from the party, it was from the building next door.

"Why are you here?" He asked aloud. Then he remembered Serena saying something about Darien's place being in the area, and figured that this is where he lived.

'This is where he …..' he thought in horror running into the building. He had to go in the stair well if he wanted the signal. 'Hang on Serena. Just a little longer…..please hang on.'

**_Serena_** (present from prologue)

Serena tried to fight him off the best she could, but it didn't do her any good. The drug was over taking her and Darien was as strong as he always was.

"What are you going to do to me?" She asked holding back tears as he hand cuffed her hands together and out then over his neck

"Plan B guaranteed me that you won't leave here. Your innocent heart won't allow it." He told her, and pressed his hand against her stomach, causing a small moan to leave the drugged Serena's lips. This was the beginning of the touching in places he had never touched before, and he then began to violently abusing her chest.

Serena couldn't take it. His hands all over her, violating, dirtying her, she couldn't take the pain physically, and especially not emotionally. It just got worse when she figured out what "plan b" was supposed to be.

He was going to ask her to marry him. Serena was supposed to say yes, no glitch. Darien also wanted to have sex, but knew that she would say no so he drugged her. He then planned to take advantage of her, but now "plan b" has changed. He not only plans on raping her, but impregnating her with a child. If she tries to do anything foolish after this night he's threaten the life of the innocent child, and anyone who knows Serena won't put her child at risk, Even if she does hates the father.

Serena couldn't help it. She tried to hold it in as long as she could, but she started to cry, because all else had failed.

"That's it my beautiful moon princess, give in to the love you'll save yourself some unnecessary pain." He looked into her fearful eyes and gave a little smirk. "But not much…" It's ok. Go ahead and cry. It turns me on, baby. At first it will hurt, but after a few hours. You'll stop fighting it." He said as he licked the single tear off of her cheek.

He placed "love bites" all over her, from the collar bone to her chest. He started to yank at her underwear, and she was more scared than ever. The man she once thought loved her is going to take away the one thing that her destiny let her control.

'Please, God, Please help me……..' She prayed in her head knowing, that he was the only one who could help her now.

She began to beg him one last time before the darkness consumed her. "Darien, you promised never to hurt me. How could you do this to me? This isn't love, you monster, this is lust. Please if you really love me." She began to whimper and cry out from the continuous pain. "You'll stop. Please……Stop."

Darien then punched her as hard as he could in the stomach. "Shut up!" he yelled at her, and hit her once more. "You always want to control everything. When are you going to realize. I am the one in control. I am the one that you are going to listen to from now on. We'll be bonded and married, and rule the universe together." He said throwing his belt aside.

He paused and hovered over her nearly naked, bruised, and weak body. He was just in awe by her beauty. "Serena Shields," he told her looking into her tired scared blue eyes. "You are finally ripe for the picking."

With what little consciousness she had left in her she made once last cry as loud as she could. "Please, stop…….please…sto…"


	3. Rainy Day Saiyain Man

Radical: Hope ya'll are like the story. Here's chapter 2. enjoy!

_**Gohan**_

The young Saiyain flew to the 6th floor of the building, and felt the signal die.

"Dang." He scolded to himself. 'Which room is it?'

"_Please stop."_ Gohan could faintly hear as he ran down the hall, and stopped in front of room 678. He put his ear to the door, and could here painful whimpers and crying. 'Serena' was the only thought that went through his head as he broke into the apartment and smashed open the bedroom door.

He was enraged by the sight of Darien stripped down to his boxers molesting a beaten and abused Serena.

He pulled the monster off of her and the two started fighting.

"I knew there was something wrong with you! You want to take advantage of weak girls. Let's see how you fight a real man."

"Don't be jealous, because I have the balls to do what you've only dreamed of!"

"I would never force myself on Serena or any woman, you asshole!"

"I've seen the way you look at her. You desire her the same way I do. You're angry because she loves me instead of you. I was her first and only love, I was her first kiss, and now, once I'm finished with you, I'll be the one to take her virginity, and the only man she'll have sex with for the rest of her life." He said giving Gohan a punch that was surprisingly hard for a human. It sent him flying across the room, but Gohan landed on his feet.

Gohan couldn't believe what he was hearing. A force was building inside of Gohan from the moment he landed in front of the building. He had never felt this rage inside him before, but after what Darien said, it was unleashed. "Not if I can help it!"

He transformed into a super saiyain. "Gohan said sending a punch and energy blast combo in Darien's face. Darien was finally unconscious.

Gohan slowly walked over to the lifeless Serena. He held his breathe until he could hear her faint breathing, and he sighed with a relief. He covered her with a blanket, and gently picked her frail body up.

"I'm sorry Serena." He said and kissed her forehead. "What has this monster done to you?" He then disappeared with every intention to keep her safe within all of his power, for the rest of his life.

_**One hour later**_

_**Darien**_

Darien awakened on the floor, with a terrible headache. He gathered his thoughts and immediately got on the phone.

"No, I didn't….. the spell wore off……..I told you we should have done this soon…….just shut up and listen! Here's what we're going to do…."

Unfortunately for Serena, they plotted all night long.

_**Gohan and Serena**_

Gohan to Serena back to his place, because it was the only place he knew that Darien wouldn't be able to get to her. He let her sleep in his bed, as he walked out on the balcony to think. He couldn't get the fight out of his mind.

Darien was able to knock him across the room. No humane had done that before. 'If he was able to do that to me, it wouldn't have taken him much to over take her. " he shuddered at the thought.

'If I hadn't….' His thoughts were interrupted by the young woman stirring in the bedroom.

Gohan rushed to her side, and kneeled next to the bed. "Serena." He said softly, grateful that she was waking up.

Serena's eyes slowly fluttered, and adjusted to the moon lit room. She saw the dark hair and moon lit pale skin.

"No!" She yelled and started kicking and yelling.

Gohan carefully grabbed Serena by the shoulders, and spoke softly. "Serena, it's me Gohan."

" Gohan?" She stopped kicking and let her eyes adjust to darkness as she slowly sat up. "Gohan." She said with confusion. "How did I….?"

Gohan quickly turned away as the sheet fell to Serena's waste. She was only in what was left of her dress, and there wasn't much.

"I left some cloths for you at the foot of the bed" He said rising, and walking away from the bed towards the balcony. "If you need a minute I understand. I'll be out here."

A few minutes later Serena quietly called out to him from the bed, and her voice was full of emotion "Gohan."

He came in and saw her in his night shirt that was five sizes to big, and a pair of his boxers. She motion for him to sit next to her. He wanted to hold her so bad, but didn't want to scar her again. The instant that he had his legs next to her's on the bed she laid her head on his chest, wrapped her arms around him, and fell apart.

Gohan couldn't say anything. He just let her know that he was there for her, by holding her and shed a few silent tears of his own, that he was trying so hard to hold back.

They stayed that way for a long time, at least half an hour, Serena was finally able to stop, and kept her head on her best friend's chest. Gohan kept his arms around her and stroked her hair softly.

"Gohan, how did you find me…..?"

"Oh ….umm….I was…. ." He thought fast 'Crap, another lie I have to tell.'

"I had to…..drop something…off to someone... that was… at the party. I noticed the car and thought maybe ya'll wanted to stop by". He lied hoping she'd remember the numerous request of getting "closer" to Darien

She held him tighter. "I don't think you can understand How glad I am that you saved me."

"You're the most important person to me. I couldn't believe what I saw when I walked in the room."

"Gohan…."She couldn't speak. "Did he…"

"No." He shut his eyes and shook the thought vigorously out of his mind. "I stopped him. I'm just sorry that I didn't get there sooner, before he did this to you."

Serena sighed with relief. "I was so stupid to trust him."

"No you weren't, Serena. That's what makes you so wonderful. Your good heartedness and ability to see the good in people is what people love about you." He told her, while thinking 'That's why I love you.'

"All this time I was worried about hurting him." She said tearing up. "I put off telling him how I've been really feeling for months. I was going to tell him, but….." She chocked on her words.

"It's ok. Take all the time you need."

"I couldn't lie to him anymore." She said trying to stop crying. "I just couldn't do it on such a special night, but I made my decision. I just didn't love him anymore. It wouldn't have been fair to stay for any other reason." She shook her head. "I knew that I should have insisted on going home. I started feeling strange in the car, but he really wanted me to get my present."

The tears started falling, but she went on. "He drugged me….."

"Serena, you don't have to relive this now." He said wiping away one of her tears.

"I just can't get it out of my head. He planned to just get laid, but planned to get me pregnant so that would marry him." She said slowly looking away in shame.

Gohan cupped her face in his hands gently. "That monster….he wanted to….tried to…" He couldn't get the words out he was mad at Dairen. He softly placed his forehead to Serena's and looked her in the eye. "This isn't you fault Serena. I let him off to easy when I saved you I should have killed him."

Serena had never heard him talk like that in the lifetime that she had know Gohan. 'It's nice to know that there's someone to still rely on.' She thought.

"Oh, Gohan don't talk like that….besides he's going to find me, and no one can stop him." She said sitting up next to him in bed, with his arm still holding her close.

"Serena, we need to tell the police."

"I can't do that." She said looking down and fidgeting with her hands.

"What do you mean? You can't let him go get away with nearly date raping, and forcing you into marriage."

"There are other things Gohan. Things that make this even worse than what it seems." She said realizing what she was going to have to do. 'I guess it's time that he found out. I'm sorry that it had to be like this dear friend.'

She had never told Gohan about her secret of being the champion of justice. She wanted to protect him like the rest of the people she loved. At time she wanted to tell him why she couldn't always be there for him, like when things went bad with Videl, but the girls insisted that she shouldn't burden him with the secret. One day she was going to have to tell him today was that day.

"What do you mean? He asked, with confusion.

"Darien and I…….we share a secret." She said facing him and holding his hand in both of hers'.

"What kind of secret."

Serena looked at his hand thoughtfully knowing that this wasn't going t o be easy. "In the past I wasn't always there for you when you needed me. I wanted to be there, but I couldn't."

"That's the past Serena it doesn't matter."

"No, it did matter. You're important to me, and the only thing that kept me from being there was a commitment I didn't ask for."

"I don't understand." Gohan said fearing what she might mean.

"Do you remember everything I told you about Sailor Moon, the moon princess, and everything she's done to save the world with the help of her scouts, and the prince of the Earth? I wasn't telling you about a stranger, or rumors that I heard…..I was telling you about me." She searched his eyes hoping that he wouldn't be mad.

"You're Sailor Moon?" He simply said.

"I've wanted to tell you for years, but at first it was so confusing, and then enemies started trying to find out who I really was. I couldn't jeopardize your life like that. Sometimes I wanted to explain why I couldn't be there when you needed me most, but I was reminded by my team that I just couldn't. I'm sorry. I've been thinking of the right way to tell you for the longest time." She looked down at his hand and squeezed it as a tear fell onto them.

Gohan was stunned. He didn't know what to day. What do you say when you find out your best friend, who in your eyes is a princess, is actually a princess. The stories about self sacrifice, pain, and danger were all about someone who you wanted to keep from all evil, but who knew she was fighting it to save you and the whole world.

"Serena, when you told me that I was important to you I knew that was true." He then held her hands in his and looked into her blue teary eyes.

"All these years you weren't thinking about yourself. You went through this only thinking of others, and you were willing to give anything, even if it meant something that might hurt our friendship. How could I be mad at you for caring in a world that doesn't care anymore?"

"Oh Gohan, thank you." She said with a sigh. 'No more secrets, from now on…..no more secrets.'

'If only I could tell you mine, Serena.' He thought. ' I don't want to lie to you anymore either.' He said understanding why she had never told him.

"So I can assume that Darien was the prince."

"The girls are my scouts. I don't know how I'm going to tell them this. The destiny I know, it must be wrong. I don't know what this means for the future." She said thinking about a little pink haired girl.

"Endymion, wasn't suppose to have any powers I thought?"

"He has my moon crystal and I'm afraid of what he might do to it. The crystal is apart of me, and If he destroys it or tries to do something horrible to it. I'm not sure what will happen. There's so much about it I don't understand."

"Serena, look at me. I won't let him hurt you. I'd die before I let him get his hands on you again. I don't care how much power he has. I will protect you Sailor Moon, and I'm sure your scouts feel the same."

Serena relaxed some with that statement, and rested in Gohan's arms once again.

"You need to get some rest. We'll figure something out in the morning." Gohan told her about to get up, while thinking 'I'm going to tell you then princess, about everything.

"Gohan, please……don't leave. Stay here with me tonight." She said holding him tighter. "I can't help it. I'm so scared still."

He held her close. "I'll stay." He said turning off the light. 'I'll protect you forever.'

That's how they fell asleep that night. Safe in each others arms. The didn't know what was in store for the next day, but they held on to the safety of this moment not knowing that they would later look back to this as the beginning of an adventure that will either bring them to destiny or destroy them.


	4. Love Rages in Lies and Silver

Radical: Thanks for the reviews, and here's the next chapter.

_**Serena and Gohan**_

Serena woke up alone in bed. She had slept past noon, and was feeling the side effects from the other night. The event was still fresh in her mind, and she wondered where her dear friend was.

She slowly got up from the bed, and was still feeling a little dizzy. As she walked towards the door she noticed that there were some of her cloths draped over a chair with a note.

"_Thought I'd let you sleep in. I went to your place, used the spare key, and got you some cloths. Take your time to get ready."_

_Gohan_

She smiled at the thought of what a good friend she had. The events from the previous night still plagued her, but it she felt a little better knowing that she had finally told her best friend about her secret.

She grabbed the jeans, flip flops, and long sleeved shirt that Gohan had brought her, and went into the bathroom. While her bath water was running she thought about Darien. Somewhere inside herself she found courage to look in the mirror at his handy work.

The blonde cringed at a Serena she didn't know. Her stomach had a horrible bruise that she didn't dare touch, both arms had hand marks where he had grabbed her, and her chest was totally black blue, and sore from all of the "special attention" that he had given it.

'What has this monster done to me?' She thought as she got in the bathtub. She thought more about what she was going to do as she got dressed in her jeans, black shirt, and white jacket. When she was done she walked into Gohan's living room, and found a smiling Gohan greeting her.

She sat on the couch next to him, and asked. "What are you smiling about?"

"I got a call this morning while you were asleep. It was from my mom, and you know how she is. "_Gohan I never hear from you enough, are you eating, why can't you call your poor old mother, just because you're far away doesn't mean I can come up there and teach you a good lesson….."_ I told her that I'd come see her, and bring you with me. Everyone misses you way more than they probably miss me. You should come and get away from all of this."

Serena shook her head. "No, I can't. I won't put my friends in danger. If Darien finds me there who knows what he might do. I know all of you can fight, but it's going to take more than being good in martial arts to beat him."

'If only you knew what we were really able to do Serena. It's time that you knew just what we can really do' He stood up from the coach.

"Right now you need to be around people who love and can protect you, Serena. We're a lot stronger than you think." He said.

Serena thought about what he said. 'It would be nice to get away from all of this, and it's not like Darien knows where it is exactly. Just a day or to couldn't hurt.'

"I guess I should get home and pack." She said standing. "We're only staying two days at the most. Do you understand?"

Gohan smile glad that she gave in.

"Whatever you say, we can stay as long as you want."

_**At Serena's Place**_

Serena and Gohan were at her place for only 30 minutes when her door bell rings.

A startled blonde comes running out the room. 'What if it's him?' She shuddered.

Gohan was about to walk towards the door when he heard Raye yelling from the other side. "Open up Meatball head!"

Gohan backed away from the door and slightly grinned. "I think it's for you."

Serena gave a look that spoke "not funny". She walked over to him, took him by the hand, and started walking to her room.

"Gohan" she began as she still led him. "I need to tell the girls what's going on, but I just need to take my time in explaining this, and I think it will be easier if it's just the five of us. Do you get what I mean?"

Gohan agreed. "You're right. I understand." He said, and then walked into the bedroom and shut the door.

Serena walked to the front door that Raye was still pounding on from the other side.

'We can do this, Serena.' She coached herself. 'If I've ever needed my friends it's now more than ever.'

She opened the door and all five of her friends walked in. Before she could even open her mouth to welcome them Raye opened her own.

"Serena, we've been trying to get in touch with you for an hour. Why haven't you answered your communicator or even the stupid telephone! I must have left six messages on the machine for you!"

'Guess I forgot to check my messages.' She thought as Lita tried to be the voice of reason.

"Calm down Raye. We all know that last night was overwhelming for Serena. Let's just be glad that we found her." Lita said claming down the brunette.

'They know!' The blue eyed blonde thought surprisingly. "You know about last night?" She asked.

"Yes!" Mina said with a smile. "Darien told us that he was going to propose to you! Congratulations!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever it's not like she didn't know that they were getting married eventually!" She said rudely.

"Guys we have a lot to talk about." Serena said, but was cut off by Amy.

"The celebrating will have to wait guys. We need to check out those weird readings I've been getting on my computer. Let's go before I loose the signal." She said running out the door.

The others followed pulling along their friend, who couldn't seem to get a word in.

Gohan over heard everything that was going on and decided that he should follow from a distance. He went out the balcony window, and followed the car from the air.

The car drove on towards the park, where there was a very strange fog.

_**Serena**_

"Oh Serena, you are such a lucky girl! There's no one better than Darien." Mina said.

"Darien's been planning to tell you soon. We knew that it would be so romantic if he proposed on your anniversary." Lita added with excitement.

Other than the frustration from not being able to tell them that her fiancé was a psycho rapist, Serena also felt a hint of anger at Darien for tell her friends first. They had always agreed on keeping important things in their relationship a private matter from the other girls. The young woman couldn't help but feel angry Darien had broken another trust of hers.

"Girls, last night. Darien and I……." She was cut off by Raye who was driving.

"Save your breathe meatball head. We all know about the birds and the bees."

"Raye, last night was a very big step for Serena" Amy corrected the brunette as the car stopped.

'I'm right here you don't have to talk about me like I'm not.' She thought to herself before she once more tried to tell them what did or **didn't** happen the other night.

Serena got out of the car and as the girls walked into the mist, with her in toe; she finally was able to talk.

"Guys, listen. I said no last night, because I don't love him any more." She said as she wondered in the fog loosing sight of everyone. "He drugged me and tried to rape me. He even has my crystal! He's part of the negaverse now!"

Silence was the only reply she received.

"Guys." She said not sure if she was more worried about the silence then she was of being alone in the fog.

Before she knew it she walked right into someone's arms. She could see blues eyes through the thick haze and heard a voice that made her shriek in fear.

"Rape is such a strong word. I call it getting what I deserve."

"Darien!" She shrieked and tried to fight her way out of his strong arms.

"You can't hide from me princess. I had a little help this time." Darien said smiling as Serena stumbled out of his arms onto the ground.

"What are you talking about?" She asked in fear trying to get to her feet to only have her arms locked backed behind her, and forced to kneel.

She screamed thinking that it was Darien when really it was Lita.

"Like we said before" came a cold voice of Mina. "We helped him plan last night."

The fog cleared, and Serena was surrounded by her former friends, who had transformed into their scout forms, and ex-boyfriend.

The girls' outfits looked different. They each still had their respective colors, but instead of their uniforms having white in them, they were black. Each girl, and Darien had the mark of the negaverse on them.

"Guys, please tell me this isn't happening. Not you too." She said putting her head down, and holding back tears.

"Of course it is Serena." A voice that Serena recognized as Raye said.

"Why? I don't understand? You're supposed to protect me, but all of you are traitors to the moon kingdom." She yelled at them.

Darien walked up to her, bent down on one knee, and lifted Serena's face with one finger to meet her eyes.

"You shouldn't talk that way to the future king of this galaxy. I have everything I need. I have my loyal subjects, the most powerful crystal in the universe, and a wife that will fill my desires at my whim. Who's going to stop me certainly not you." He said, and then moved closer to her for a kiss.

Before his lips could touch the quivering blondes an energy blast shot between Darien and his beloved. Everyone looked up in shock to see a strangely dressed man in green.

"Stop right there you scum. If you try to touch her again you're going to regret it." Saiyaman said.

"What is that?" Raye questioned.

"He looks like the green M&M!" Mina shouted rudely.

'Why does everybody say crap like that?' Gohan thought in anger. He jumped down from the building he was standing on, and flew closer to the circle. "Enough with all of this talking." He screamed as he sped up. "Let's go!"

Darien looked at the girls and nodded. Simultaneously they all took off toward the oddly dressed mystery man.

"There's only room for one superhero in a cape, and that's me buddy." Darien snickered to Saiyaman as he grabbed Serena from the ground and faced her to watch the fight.

The fight wasn't as easy as Gohan had thought it would be. Somehow Darien had strengthened them, because from what Serena had told him about their powers, the girls didn't seem like they could fend off a Saiyain so well.

Saiyaman struck Mercury with a powerful blast, and flew up into the air to throw another from above. As he rose Mercury put her bubbles into effect to block his view of the girls. Venus threw her love chain and circles and pulled Gohan to the ground. The chain was zapping his energy he could feel it.

Mars lit the chain with her embers, and Jupiter sent a thunder of electricity for an extra shock.

'I've gotta get us out of this." Saiyaman thought. 'I'm Serena's last chance.'

Darien was already claiming victory in his eyes. "Do you see Serena? This is what happens when people start to get in my way. No one can break what we have. I will kill anyone who gets in my way. There is no escaping me. Wherever you go I will find you, because you will always belong to me!"

When Serena heard that something in her snapped. A power within emerged with rage. All the pain and anger she was feeling, and holding back was released in an energy that forced Darien to even let her go.

Serena's eyes and hair turned silver as she turned to her stalker. "You have no power over me." She said with a stern vengeance.

She floated into the air with her eyes still matched with Darien's. "You all have hurt me worse than anyone else, but I will not let you hurt the only person left who cares about me."

She threw a massive energy ball at the girls, dispersing them, and consequentially setting Gohan free from the pain. Once she saw he was free Serena looked at her ex-beloved. In a low cold voice that only the saiyains' ears could hear she said deadly words.

"Kamaahmaah!"

Gohan saw the largest Kamaahmaah wave that he had seen in years. 'What is going on?' he thought as Darien was blown to the other side of the street.

"Interesting…." He said and disappeared, with his evil subjects in tow.

As Serena slowly landed Gohan walked closely to her. She faced him, and was only able to get out a weak "Gohan…" Before passing out into his arms, after changing back to normal.

Gohan didn't know what to say about the situation. 'How did she do that?' Was the only thought that ran through his mind as he disappeared and reappeared in Serena's apartment. He grabbed her bag that she packed, placed it and its owner in the car gently, and headed out on the open road for the long drive home to search for not only refuge, but answers.

Little did either the good or evil parties know that the previous scene was being watched from the distance.


	5. Truth Be Told

Thanks everyone for the reviews. They really inspire me to update faster. Hope you're enjoying the story.

_**Serena and Gohan**_

Gohan had been driving for nearly an hour and was starting to worry that Serena still hadn't waken up yet.

The fight was still on his mind. He couldn't forget the power that rose in her. He could feel her ki rising even as he was being attacked. He just didn't expect it to come from this gentle creature passed out next to him. It bothered him even more on how she knew the attack that his father was known for. Gohan was glad to be going home, for Serena's sake and for some answers to his own questions.

_**Serena**_

Serena was surrounded by fog in the darkness dressed in her royal gown. She recognized where she was after a few moments. Serena knew she was at the gates of time.

A slender figure approached her slowly. The princess could hear the clacking of boots and a staff. A smile of relief crossed Serena's face when she was greeted by her old friend Sailor Pluto.

"Hello, my princess." Pluto said and bowed before Serenity.

"Pluto, have you seen what's going on. The scouts and Darien……" Serena trailed off.

"Unfortunately I know Serenity." Pluto said standing and looking into her eyes.

"Have all the scouts betrayed my trust. I'm so confused. Some memories seem distorted, as if someone changed them."

"Let me explain the best I can princess." Pluto said calmly. "I understand that you're very confused and hurt right now. I can assure you that not all of your scouts are traitors. The outters, including myself, have and will always be loyal to you." Pluto stopped with a heavy sigh.

"The past that you know of isn't accurate. During the time of the Moon Kingdom you were engaged and madly in love to the prince of Earth, but Darien was not the prince. He was a knight in Earth's court."

Serena was relieved to hear that, and also confused.

"So, Darien and I weren't destined to be together?" She asked.

"No princess. I'm sorry. He forced me to fabricate and lie about your past and future so that you would think that you were destined to be together and never doubt your love for him."

"What about the scouts."

Pluto shook her head gently. "In the past the girls were your scouts. They were the strongest warriors from each planet, but those four were not princesses like Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, and me. Those four planets were never able to produce heirs to the thrones. That is why you were so precious to our kingdom. You and the Earth were the only two planets that could continue the kingdom through a royal blood line."

"What really happened?"

"Back in the time of the moon kingdom you and Endymion had a relationship. One night the prince found out that Endymion and the girls were working with the negamoon. He had succeeded in warning the queen, but you had gone missing. Endymion had kidnapped you. He held you and your virtue hostage. The prince led a successful rescue operation, and banished the five traitors."

Serena was filled with many different emotions. Part of her was still hurt about the betrayal from the past and present, but the idea that there is a real prince of Earth out there gave her hope. "What about the final battle?" She asked the time guardian.

"Before the final battle took place another incident occurred." The green haired scout told her.

"Endymion, and the scouts returned to the kingdom soon after. They locked the prince of Earth away on a planet in another galaxy, and brainwashed everyone into thinking that they were royalty in the court. Worst of all Darien brainwashed you into thinking that you were engaged to him. He was obsessed with you being his. The real prince managed to return months later. He had been training with the warriors in the planet where he was trapped, and found a technique that helped him to get back. "

She paused for a moment and brushed a hand through her hair. "It gets a little complicated here. The night the prince returned Endymion had initiated the bond with you."

"What's the bond?"

"The bond is a ritual that ties two people together. It's a way that Darien could keep you as his, and also increase his own strength. The process basically would drain you of your energy and replace it with dark energy, while intertwining your souls together forever."

"But couldn't that have…."

"Killed you….." Pluto finished. "Yes, the process almost did. He disappeared after that night, and that's when the war broke out."

"The one that destroyed the kingdom……." Serena said sadly.

"It wasn't your fault princess. Endymion was in lust with you, but he was also in lust with power. He always has been that way, even now." Pluto assured her.

"What about Beryl?" The young blonde asked. "How does the dark moon play into this?"

"There are three bloodlines of royalty in the Dark Moon Kingdom. The Head bloodline was Beryl's line. The cousins of the main blood line were Endymion's and Diamonds. The three of them attacked together, but neither of them wanted to share the power if they were victorious. They needed the power of the Silver Crystal to dominate over the other two lines."

"So they needed me….." Serenity said softly.

"You're right princess." Pluto said with sadness. "There was special protection around your mother, but since your health was horribly affected by the bond you were the prime target. The other two lines tried, but Endymion was the only one who had the greatest advantage with you because of the bond."

Pluto hated having to make Serena relive the memory of the horrible end to such a bright kingdom, but it was time that the princess knew the truth about her past.

"The war divided." She continued. "Beryl went after your mother along with Diamonds line, and Endymion and the Dark Scouts came after you. It was very hard on our side to fight these two separate battles. The Queen ordered for the two of you to be kept apart. It nearly killed her, but it had to be done."

Serena slowly nodded her head in agreement. "It probably was. If the enemy had over taken the castle they would have gotten both of us instead of just one. Then all hope would be lost."

"Those were her words exactly" Pluto stated. "Is it coming back to you?"

"Some of it is starting to play back in my mind in pieces." The blonde said while slowly rubbing her head. "I remember that we were in different castles, but the moon crystal was with me, because I needed the positive energy from it."

"That's right. No one beyond enemy lines knew who would have the Moon Crystal. That's why it was imperative for them to get to one of you first, so they could have a hostage for the crystal in case the other one had it."

"Endymion was the only one who knew that I was weak. He knew that I would need the purity of the crystal to sustain me."

"Your memories are coming back very quickly. That's a good sign that Darien's spell in wearing off.

"What about my prince? How did things end up like this?" Serena questioned. "I still can't remember."

"Endymion's forces had succeeded in getting into the castle. He tried to finish the last stage of the bond, but the Prince of Earth stopped him. By then the Bond had gotten so far that if Endymion was killed you were going to die too. The prince wouldn't let that happen he couldn't do that to you. He tried to take him down without killing him, but Endymion had fatally wounded him during their fight. You used the Silver Crystal to take Endymion down." Both women were in tears by now. "With the last of your energy, you and your prince died in each others arms vowing to find each other once again."

Serena's tears fell faster than ever at that last statement, and hid her face in her hands. 'I will find you, my love. I promise I will find you,' she silently promised.

They both stopped crying after a few minutes passed. Serena was the first to speak.

"That's when mother sacrificed her life so that we could be happy." Serena commented, while drying her tears.

"She wanted you and your prince to live in a time when you could be together and happy. Unfortunately, because the bond had gotten so far Darien was reborn, and he was able to resurrect his followers." Pluto said while wiping away her tears.

"They've kept me from my true prince all this time." Serena said feeling the anger growing inside of her.

"I know Serena. It's hurt the outers and me to have to keep this a secret from you, but we were afraid for your safety. Darien could have easily taken you away, or even hurt Renee."

"It's ok Pluto, I understand. The only person to blame is the inners and Darien." Serena said, and then asked. "What do I do now? There's no way that I can defeat him without my crystal, and what about this new power that's surfaced? And my love…."

Pluto put a finger to her lips, and said. "It will work out princess. Everything will be explained very soon. Your biggest task right now is to find your soul mate. You need him to help you defeat Darien. It's also very important to make sure that Darien doesn't begin the bond process with you. The results could be deadly."

Serena saw fog thickening and knew that there time was over.

"Wait! I don't even know where to begin to find him."

Serena could barely make out Pluto's reply.

"Follow your heart……"

_**Serena and Gohan**_

Gohan had been driving for at least an hour while Serena rested in the passenger's seat. He couldn't believe what could happen in a period of 24 hours. He had so many questions, so many thoughts going on his head.

'Has the world turned upside down or am I going crazy!' He thought to himself. The young Saiyain couldn't stop thinking about the strange events that have changed not only his best friend's life but his own as well. Two thoughts wouldn't stop popping up.

'What was that power Serena had inside of her? There are only three people who know that attack. Dad, Gotten kind of has the hang of it, and me,' he pondered. 'How did she know that I was Saiyaman?'

Gohan heard a soft moan from his friend and watched her stir some on her seat praying that Serena could give him some answers.

Serena slowly woke up from her dream, and was relieved that Gohan was with her.

"I was starting to worry. You've been out for about an hour." Gohan said with concern.

"I don't understand what happened…..that….. that power……it was so strange, yet some how familiar." Serena said feeling a headache coming on from all of the confusion.

"That's never happened to you before?" Gohan asked.

"No……at least I don't think so. I don't remember that ever happening to me. I just remember getting angrier and angrier about everything they've done to me and I couldn't take it when they were hurting you. It's like something just snapped inside of me." She answered.

Gohan was silent, because he wasn't sure what to say. 'She sounds just like me when I first unleashed the power of a Super Saiyain. She couldn't be…..no not Serena….' Now his mind was really cranking into overload. No one could deny that her ki was high as his own when he's transformed.

'That would mean that Serena has Saiyain blood in her.'

Gohan didn't know what to think, but he knew he had to ask her one more question, and he also knew that it would lead to the secret that everyone hade kept from her since they were kids.

"Serena." He said with a hint of hesitation.

"How did you know that I was Saiyaman?"

Serena looked at him and grinned. "I remembered the stories that you would tell me in high school about the super hero who protected the city, Saiyaman. Piccolo has always told me stories of his adventures in space, and all the fighters that he encountered. When I saw Saiyaman I thought about the Saiyans that he told me about. I kinda just put it together in that short period of time."

"Serena, everyone wanted to tell you everything. We didn't tell you when we were kids because we didn't want to endanger you." Gohan said and continued to tell Serena everything. He told her about the Saiyan's past, about Freeza, and Cell. Gohan wanted to come clean so that there were no secrets between them anymore.

"It just got harder and harder to find the right time to tell you as we got older. Serena, I can't blame you if you're angry that we never told you, but our enemies were always seeking out ways to get to us by hurting people that we loved." Gohan told her while thinking 'I could never forgive myself if something happened to you.'

"Gohan," she said softly, and took his right hand in both of hers. "I understand what it's like to have to keep a secret from someone you care about. I know how much it can kill you inside to have to hide such a big part of yourself to protect someone else. I'm just glad that I still mean that much to someone still." She said as a few tears fell from her blue eyes.

"Dry your eyes moon princess." He told her with more than friendly affection.

"You mean so much to me and everyone back home. Nothing will ever change that. Don't let evil princes and scouts take that away from you."

"I know…..It's just that……I'm so scared." She said with a quiver. "He has my crystal. He has my power, and I don't know what's going on with this new…..I don't know what to even call it. I'm just afraid of what will happen next. I don't think I could bare it if anything happened to any of you because of me."

Gohan was finally at Capsule Corp, and pulled into the nearby parking lot. He turned to face Serena and moved his face so that it was inches away from hers. He placed both of her hands in his own and spoke very softly.

"Serena….." He was mesmerized by the innocents in her eyes. "Serena, I'm speaking for all of us. We are your family, and will protect you with every ability and ounce of strength that it takes to keep you safe." He paused a moment to gently wipe away one of her tears.

"I promise you…I will do whatever it takes to make sure you are safe. I will do everything in my power and beyond to keep these tears of fear and hurt away."

Serena didn't know what to say. She just fell into his strong arms and let him hold her, while softly whispering "thank you."

'As long as I'm not alone I can get through this.' She assured herself.

The blonde sat up and smiled at her best friend. Gohan was even more captivated by her beautiful smile.

"That's what I like to see." He said reluctantly letting her hands go. "Let's get inside everyone's gonna wonder where we're at."

As the two were getting out the car, they didn't realize that from the distance two figures were watching them.

"What are we going to do?" One of them asked the other.

"I don't know? We'll have to wait and see. When the moment is right we'll know." The other answered.

_Tecklias: sorry it took so long. I wanted to make it really good. The next one's going to be really long too, but it should get out before New Years._


	6. Surprises, Pain, and Flashbacks

_Tecklias: You asked for it and here it is. I hope ya'll enjoy. Some questions will be answered, and it begins to get very interesting this chapter. Here it is_

_**Gohan and Serena**_

Gohan helped Serena get her stuff out of the car, and walked her to the front door. While they were waiting for someone to answer the door Serena asked one last request from Gohan.

"Gohan, I want to tell them everything, but right now I just need to get this out of my head for a day. I don't want to tell them about what Darien tried to do. It'll be a while before he tries to find me, and I'll tell them all tomorrow. I just need to do it my own way."

Gohan assured her that he wouldn't say anything.

A 13-year-old purple haired boy opened the door. He was wearing the biggest smile on his face.

"Hi Serena! Hi Gohan!" He said with excitement.

"I didn't think you two would ever get here!" Trunks said.

"Hey there buddy." Gohan said with a grin, and handed Trunks Serena's bag.

"I'll see you and your folks later. My mom's going to have my head if I don't see her as soon as I get in." Gohan said while patting the child's head. He waved goodbye to both of them, and got back in the car and drove away.

"How have you been buddy?" Serena asked, as the two walked through the house.

"Great! My training's getting intense, but I love it." He said with pride.

"That's amazing Trunks. I know your father's teaching you well." She said praying that he will never have to use his skills to defend against her enemies.

_**In the Darkness**_

The girls were finishing up their training for the day, and were waiting for Darien to let them know when they would attack Serena.

"I hope this doesn't take forever." Mina complained.

"I still don't see why it's so important to get that meatball head back. She was no match for us even with her crystal, and now with it as our new energy source she's totally at a disadvantage. We should attack now and get her out of our hair. It's not like she can fight back anyway" Raye said.

"Someone's still jealous that Darien wants Serena in his bed instead of them," Amy said looking at Raye.

"Raye, it's been years since he's dropped you. Get over it already.It's not like you two were together for a long time. You were barely together for a year." Lita added.

"Shut up all of you! Darien's just stuck on her for now, but he'll remember what we had. Ya'll see once we get her back here. He'll see how useless she is to our plans and get rid of her, and then he'll have me at his side once more," Raye said with an evil snicker.

Everyone just rolled their eyes and acted like nothing happened when Darien walked in.

"Ladies, I've discovered some information that has forced me to change our plan of action." He said with an evil grin.

He went on to explain the information, and their plan to get the princess back in their grasp.

_**Serena**_

Serena missed coming to see everyone back home. She has always considered this city to be home even though she hadn't lived here since she was ten. Still, this place is still home, and everyone is like family to her. Serena and her parents would still come back every summer, especially when her parents died.

She felt like she still had a little bit of family to hang on to. Bulma was there for her the most. She thought of Trunks as her little brother. Vegeta on the other hand treated her like he did everyone else, but in his own way she secretly knew that he was there for her as much as Bulma was. He would do small things and she began catching him glance at her when he thought no one noticed. Serena read this as his way of caring about her. She knew that under his stone hard demeanor there was a beating heart that had some feeling in it.

She started unpacking in her room while Trunks ran to get Bulma out of the lab.

'It's so nice to be back somewhere that everything makes sense.' Serena thought to herself while unpacking.

The large pink bedroom decorated with old photos and memories had always been the room Serena stayed in on her visit, and even before the accident Bulma let her know that this was always a place she could call home.

As she put away the last of her things Bulma walked in the room with her arms wide open.

"Serena I'm so happy to see you!" The blue haired woman shrieked with excitement.

"Oh Bulma, you have no idea how happy I am to see you." Serena said as the two embraced.

"So you're back again, girl." Vegeta said from the door way using the trademark name he's called her since Serena could remember.

"Yes I am. It's good to be back home. It's been to long. I've heard Trunks' training has been going well.

"Of course it is. After all he is my son." Vegeta said looking into the blonde's blue eyes and casually walking away.

"I'll be waiting in the car." He yelled from the hall way.

"Same old Vegeta." Serena said with a half grin.

"Yes some things never change, but you know Vegeta. He doesn't show emotion, but he really is happy to see you again. Come on, we're going over to Goku's and Chi Chi's for a little while. They'll be so happy to see you. Let's get there and see if Chi Chi hasn't killed Gohan for not calling twice everyday." The blue haired woman said, making the two of them giggle.

_**The Son's House**_

Serena and the Briefs pulled up to Gohan and Chi Chi's cottage. Chi Chi answered the door, and let them all in.

"Why's it so dark in here?" Serena asked. When Chi Chi flicked the lights on Serena screamed as all her old friends yelled "Surprise! Happy Birthday Serena!"

'Oh my goodness,' the blonde thought to herself with pure happiness beaming from her.

In all the pain and confusion going on the past few days Serena couldn't tell if she was more shocked by the surprise party, or if she was more surprised that she had forgotten it. That's why she was out with Darien the night before. Their anniversay was the week before her birthday, and they always celebrated the two special occasions together.

'Oh Serena,' she thought to herself. 'We've done it again meatball head.' She smiled at how some things never change, and greeted all of her old friends and for the first time all day she forgot about the impending danger she was in.

Serena spent the next few hours catching up with old friends and she still couldn't believe that she had forgotten her own birthday through all of the chaos.

Serena was talking to Krillin when she felt a soft tap on her shoulder from Goku.

"Yes Goku?" She asked looking at his child like grin.

"Well Serena I was wondering if you wanted the last piece of cake."

"No thank you Goku. Why don't you finish that off for me?" She answered with a smile.

"Well if you insist." He said with an even larger grin than before, and proceeded to the kitchen where the last piece of birthday cake awaited him.

"Serena, what do you want for your birthday?" Goten asked with curiosity.

"Oh sweaty, being here with all of you has made me so happy, that I can't imagine anything that could make me any happier than now." She answered the young boy with sincerity.

"Well, we hope that you'll still be able to enjoy this." Bulma said and placed a large pink box in front of her.

"You guys, the party was enough. You didn't have to get me anything." Serena said smiling.

"Serena, we've known you all of your life. We know you want to open it." Piccolo told her.

Serena shrugged and said, "I've know you all my life Piccolo and I can't remember a time when you've been wrong."

Everyone laughed at the comment as the young woman opened her present. She squealed with delight when she found all of the dragonballs inside.

"The dragonballs! You guys got me the dragon balls! It must have taken forever to find them all." She said and picked up the four star ball.

Everyone, except for Gohan, was struck with surprise that Serena knew about the Dragonballz.

"Serena, you know what those are?" Krillin asked.

"Of course I do. Piccolo talked about the ones on Nemek, and Gohan told me about the ones on Earth."

Everyone looked at Gohan and gave him an evil stare. Goku was the next to speak.

"What else do you know?" He asked with cake still in his mouth.

"I know about everything." She said and out the orange ball down. "I had a question and needed some answers, so he had to tell me about your secret."

No one really knew what to say. They hadn't expected her to take it so well.

"Serena, we only kept this from you because….." Chi Chi began but Serena cut her off.

"It's ok guys really. Gohan explained how important it was that I didn't know. I'm just glad that you all love me so much to protect me." Serena said sending a feeling of relief through out the room.

"What was your question?" Vegeta said speaking for the first time all evening.

"That's right. I had a question but Gohan doesn't know the answer. Maybe ya'll can, but we need to go outside so I can explain it." She said and walked out the door, and everybody followed.

When they got outside Serena spoke to a very confused crowd.

"I'm going to need Gohan to spar with me."

The crowd was shocked by the request.

"Serena that's very dangerous, even though he's only half saiyan he could still hurt you very badly even though he's not transformed." Piccolo warned her.

"It's ok I know what I'm doing. I need to get a certain reaction so I can ask my question, and it'll only happen if I'm fighting someone." She said guiding Gohan by the hand to the open field about ten feet away from the crowd. Everyone was worried. Bulma and Vegeta glanced at each other worrying about where this was going.

"Serena, are you sure you want to do this." Gohan said with worry.

"Yes I'm sure. I need to get angry enough so that I'll transform. If you hit me in the stomach it should work, because I have a big bruise there from last night."

"I can't attack you." Gohan said. "I could never hurt you."

"Then I'll have to make you." She said and punched him.

Gohan barely felt the attack and couldn't bring himself to attack the last person that he would ever want to hurt.

"Serena there's got to be a better way. I won't fight someone who's at a disadvantage." Gohan said and dodged another punch.

Serena stopped and looked at him. "What did you say?" She said remember the snickering laughs of Darien and the girls at her weakness. The memory triggered something in her.

Her hair started to change from blonde to silver as she walked closer to Gohan, and her eyes were flickering between blue and silver.

"Disadvantage? The only one out of us at a disadvantage that I see here is you." Serena said with a playful smirk and landed a punch on Gohan's shoulder.

Gohan felt that one. He looked into Serena's playful expression and it reminded him of someone. He couldn't place who it was though, but it was so familiar.

"Are you just going to stand there?" She said in her newly transformed look slowly rising over the ground. "I planned on providing a little entertainment for everybody."

Gohan smiled and accepted a friendly spar, by transforming into a super saiyan. "The first one to touch the ground losses." He said and rose to her level.

The two young adults sparred about ten feet above the ground, and everyone watched in silence and surprise.

"Dad when did Serena learn how to fight?" Goten said in awe.

Goku didn't answer his son and continued to stare at the two fighters with his mouth open, as the last of the cake in his mouth was falling on the floor.

Serena was getting ready to throw Gohan down to the ground when she caught his hands, but as she tossed him she realized her hands were empty. Gohan instantly appeared infront of Serena and smirked.

"Game over." Gohan said softly and grabbed his best friend by the shoulders.

He used the instant transmission technique to transport them both onto the ground where the fight had begun.

"Do you feel a little better now?" Gohan asked knowing that she used their fun as a way to let off some steam.

"A little," she said and gave him a thankful smile.

The two walked backed to the crowd still transformed, and Serena was finally able to ask her question.

"Now I know that he's a super Saiyan, so what does that make me?" She asked changing back to her normal self.

"I've never seen anything like it dad. It just happened yesterday, and I didn't know what to do. She even knows the Kamahamaha wave." Gohan said detransforming as well.

Everybody was just silent and looked at each other. Nobody knew what to say.

Serena started feeling light headed and held on to Gohan's arm to steady herself.

"Serena are you ok?" Gohan asked her.

"I'm ok. I'm just a little dizzy. It takes a lot of energy out of me apparently." She said feeling the dizziness pass.

"Today's been a very exciting and exhausting day for you. I think it's best to just come back to Capsule Corp. and rest a bit. I'm sure we'll figure something out about your new found power soon." Bulma suggested walking towards the blonde.

"That's a good idea." Serena said.

The two women said goodbye to everyone, got in Bulma's car, and drove back to Capsule Corp. Everyone else returned inside, but Vegeta just stood there staring at the spot where the fight had taken place.

"Trunks," he said calling his son to his side.

The young boy walked over to his father. Vegeta put his hand on his son's head and spoke as calmly as always.

"Son I want you to stay here for a while. I'll be back to get you later." Vegeta said and flew behind the car.

Gohan watched Vegeta fly away and knew that something was up.

"Dad, what's going on?" Gohan said with worry.

Goku had finally regained his composure after a short scolding from Chi Chi about manners. He looked at his son not knowing what to say.

"You know something about Serena don't you."

Goku sighed and put his hand on his son's shoulder, and walked with his son inside where he privately explained to him what Serena was about to hear.

_**Serena and Bulma**_

Bulma and Serena arrived back at the house. The car ride was filled with conversations about how glad Bulma was that Serena finally knew the truth about everyone, and mentioned that she might have a few answers about Serena's powers.

Serena sat on the coach in the living room, and waited for Bulma to bring something from down stairs. A few minutes later Bulma appeared with a large photo album. It looked really old, but it was apparent that Bulma kept it in very good condition.

The blue haired woman sat next to the blonde on the coach, and laid the old book out on the table.

"This is our private photo album. No one's ever seen these photos besides me and Vegeta." She said and pointed out a photograph.

Serena scanned the picture, and recognized everybody. It seemed that it was taken at another one of her birthdays. She assumed she was about nine or ten years old in the picture, and everything seemed normal until she noticed another familiar face in the photo.

"Bulma that's Luna!" Serena said in surprise.

_--Flashback—_

_A ten year old Serena was riding in a car with her mother, but her face wasn't clear in the vision._

"_You know me and your father love you very much. No matter what we will always love you." The woman said._

"_I know mommy I love you too."_

_A tear fell down the woman's face._

"_Mommy why are you crying?"_

_--End of Flashback—_

The young blonde didn't understand how that could have been possible. She didn't remember ever encountering Luna until she was 13.

"This doesn't make sense. I didn't find Luna until I was nearly in high school." Serena said confused.

Vegeta then walked in the room and sat down in the chair across from her.

'There's something going on here.' She thought in confusion, 'What's he doing here? Does he know something too?'

Serena scanned more pictures on the page, and they were all of her when she was younger, but her parents weren't in any of them. Vegeta was still starring at her like he did occasionally in the past, but this time he didn't look away when she looked up and met his gaze.

"How come I've never seen these pictures, and why aren't my parents in any of them?" She asked looking into Bulma's eyes.

The middle aged woman looked at her husband, and then looked at the young girl sitting next to her. She took Serena's hand and spoke very gently and slowly.

"Serena I don't know how to tell you this but……" Bulma was cut off by her husband.

"Your parents are in the pictures." Vegeta said still starring at Serena.

"No they're not. The only one they're in is the first one Bulma showed me." Serena said defensively.

"No they're in all of these pictures Serena." Bulma said with tears beginning to slowly form in her eyes. "This isn't easy for either of us to say, but the man and woman who raised you were not your parents."

Serena let go of Bulma's hand and put it over her chest.

"No, you're wrong. They loved me! Of course they were my parents. What are you talking about?" Serena said in shock.

"Calm down." Vegeta told her."Just listen."

"I'm sorry that you weren't told sooner, but after the accident an opportunity was never presented to tell you the truth. They weren't your parents, but they were family. They were your aunt and uncle." Bulma said trying to calm her down.

Serena had to force herself to breathe. "If they're not my parents, then who is?" Serena asked letting tears fall onto her lap.

"Serena," Bulma said barely getting her name out. She had wanted to tell her for so long, and now that she finally got the chance she wasn't sure what was going to happen. She silently prayed before telling Serena the biggest secret of her life. "The woman you knew as your mother was my only sister."

Serena covered her mouth in shock. "You're telling me that…"

Bulma's blue hair swayed as she slowly nodded, while finishing Serena's sentence.

"Yes Serena, I'm your mother."

Serena didn't know what to do. She couldn't tell if the tears falling down her cheeks were of joy or sorrow. She was filled with so many different emotions she didn't know what to do. She was finally able to speak after the tears began to slow down.

"This….I….just don't know what to say. It's just….this….this some how makes sense maybe… I mean when they died I was devastated, but some little piece inside me just……I don't know…it just seemed that I had lost people who were extremely close to my heart rather than my parents. I just always assumed that it was my way of trying to get through it." Serena just placed her head in her hands.

"I just don't understand why."

"I think I can help explain some of this." A familiar voice said.

Serena looked up to see two old friends. "Luna! Artemis! What are doing here?" She asked as her two old friends jumped up on the table in the middle of the three adults.

"We're here to help explain your past to you." Artemis said.

"It all starts with me." Vegeta told his daughter. "After my home planet was destroyed I worked for Freeza, and I was supposed to destroy this planet. I came to realize through falling in love that there was more to life. I stayed here and never returned."

"You were born shortly after around the same time as Gohan, and we thought everything was going to be ok, but then when you were about seven a minon of the negaverse some how found you and attacked and nearly took you away. We didn't understand what they were talking about. They kept talking about searching for the moon princess." Bulma said placing a hand gently on her daughter's knee.

"We were successful in protecting you, but we still didn't know what was going on." Vegeta said, and then looked at the cats to take over the explaining.

"That's when we showed up." Artemis said.

"We explained everything about your past life, sailor moon, your destiny, and everything else." Luna said.

Serena put a hand on top of Bulma's. "You know about me being Sailor Moon, and my destiny?" She said looking back and forth between her parents.

"Yes, we do. We're so proud of everything you've done. It's a very big responsibility and everybody is so proud of the way you've taken this on," Bulma said.

"I wasn't alive during the moon kingdom, but the saiyans had heard about the war of the moon kingdom, and it's unfortunate ending. My grandfather supposedly knew Queen Serenity. I remembered the way he talked about her beauty and grace. When you were born I wanted to name you after her. Your name is really Serenity Renee Briefs" Vegeta added. (Renee is pronounced like the actual name. Not like Serena's pink haired future daughter.)

"We knew that there would be another attack in retaliation when the minon didn't return. You were far to young to receive the powers of the crystal." Artemis said, and Vegeta cut him off.

"But you weren't to young to fight. I had never planned for you to become a fighter, because you didn't show any kind of Saiyan powers. I assumed that you didn't have any, but I decided to train you so that you could defend your self incase you were attacked. During training you made a transformation. Instead of changing into a super saiyan like Gohan, Goku, and myself you changed into something else."

"You're talking about what I changed into today."

"Yes, a prophecy was known throughout the royalty on Saiya. It was said that one day there would be a royal of the Saiyan court as well as another, who would possess the power of the Saiyans and the moon. This type of power would be possessed by the Lunar Saiyan."

"A Lunar Saiyan." Serena said barely above a whisper."I still don't understand. "Were you afraid of me? Did I do something wrong?" She asked.

"No not at all Darling." Bulma reassured her. "It's just that there was another attack. This time when you were about ten. Freeza sent Raditz to attack Earth, and when he realized that you were the Lunar saiyan he figured out that you were the Moon Princess as well."

"Before Goku and I could destroy him he was able to send word back to freeza, who eventually let the negaverse know where you were. Your power was great, but only when you were transformed, but it weakened you terribly. If you weren't transformed you wouldn't have lasted if they had gotten a hold of you." Vegeta said reminiscing in the distance.

"It was vital that you didn't fall into the wrong hands at such a young age, because being near negative energy at that age would have killed you instantly if you were near it for more than a few hours, unlike how if that were to happen now you could last a few days." Luna said.

"We had no choice. We wanted to protect you. They knew you were on the planet, and your real identity. We figured that by giving you a new one you could be safer until you were old enough to use your powers." Bulma said. "My sister Irene lived a good distance away from here. They knew everything, and were proud of everything you accomplished as Sailor Moon until they….passed away. They were never able to have children of their own, so they were glad to have a chance to raise a child as their own."

'That must have been hard thing to do…' Serena thought as they continued.

"We used the Dragonballs to change your memories. We changed Gohan's too, because we didn't want him to have to keep a secret like this from his best friend, which is a very good thing that we did because apparently the brat can't keep one." Vegeta said letting out a grunt. "Trunks and Gotten don't know anything about this either. We wanted to let you both know at the same time."

"It was the hardest decision we had to make as parents. There was just to much at stake. The Earth was being threatened and destroyed, but many of our enemies weren't just after defeating the fighters and destroying the world. Some came also to collect you for the bounty that the negaverse put on your captivity, but when things died down we were still able to see you." Bulma said letting a tear fall down her cheek. "I was so grateful for those few moments that I got to see you grow up, even if you didn't remember that I was your mother."

"Oh my goodness…." Serena said with a sigh.

"Being Sailor Moon has taught you Serenity that sometimes secrets are the best protection for the people that you care about the most. That is what these past 24 years have been for us all." Vegeta said.

"We originally planned to tell you on your 18th birthday, but we couldn't do it so soon after the accident. We didn't know how you would take it." Bulma added. "We decided that we would do it this year. You deserved to know. That's why we gave you the dragonballs. We were going to explain everybody's secret at the party, and then tell you about us a day or so later. Please don't be angry."

Serena looked into all four of their eyes. She was feeling a lot of different emotions, but most of all she felt love.

Serena turned and looked at her father and said, "you're absolutely right." She then turned to her mother and looked her straight in the eye.

"Thank you for everything. I love you both so much." Serena said and embraced her mother, and the two women cried in each others arms.

Serena was surprised when Vegeta walked over to her and placed his hand on his daughters shoulder.

"I hope that someday I can become as skilled of a fighter as you are." She said with pride, while looking into his eyes. "Being the champion of justice was a high enough standard of a warrior to live up to, but being the last princess of the Saiyans raises the standards much higher."

"You have time to work on it." Vegeta said giving a classic grin. "The next time you fight the brat I expect you to win."

"Of course. I just went easy on him, because I didn't want to embarrass him in front of everybody." Serena said returning with her own smirk.

"That's my girl," he whispered softly in her ear. He surprised her with a quick kiss on the cheek making Serena's smirk turn into a smile.

All three adults soon realized that the two felines had left without a trace. Bulma and Vegeta told Serena about old memories, and about her powers. Nobody asked Serena or Gohan how they found out about her being a Lunar Saiyan, and neither volunteered any information linked to it.

_**Later on that night**_

Serena returned to her room after coming back from her shower, and the two strangers that have been watching her were sitting on her bed.

"Uranus! Neptune!" Serena said in surprise.

"Hello Moon face." Uranus said.

"Hello Princess. It's good to see that your smiling. You've had a busy day haven't you?" Neptune said.

"Do you know what's been going on?" Serena asked.

"Yes. Pluto informed us what the others tried to do, and we've followed you ever since the fight in the park." Amara said.

"Unfortunatly princess, we're not here to help you in the battle to come." Michelle said and put her head down.

"Why not?"

"It's not that we don't want to princess. We aren't allowed to. We're not supposed to be here right now, but we have reason to believe that Darien's going to try to change the time stream. We don't know what he's going to do, but we have to stop him." Neptune said.

"The rules won't allow us to stay long, and we can only intervene one time, after that we must leave. We have to get back to the future and make sure everything goes the way it has to." Amara said looking away from Serena slightly.

"Is something bad going to happen that your not tell me?" Serena asked.

"You know we can't tell you that. We don't know everything, but we are from the future. Trust us when we say that things will work out." Michelle said with her customary knowledge.

"I still don't know how I'm going to find my prince. I know you can't tell me who he is, but at least let me know how to find him." She pleaded.

The two outer scouts just smiled. Amara looked at her once more and answered her question.

"The princess is a very goon man. Just follow your heart to him."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, which startled Serena.

"Can I come in?" Came the voice of the purple haired boy on the other side.

Serena turned back to the bed, and the two scouts were gone. 'How do they do that?' she thought as she opened the door to her little brother.

"I just wanted to say goodnight. We're you talking to somebody in here?"

"No little brother I wasn't. You know me I'm just thinking out loud. Today was something wasn't it," she said.

"Yeah, I always wanted a sibling. The closest I got to that was Goten." He said making them both giggle. "I'm just glad you're here. I've been having these really weird dreams lately and sometimes you're in them." He said looking a little sad.

"What happens in them?"

"Just different stuff." He said not wanting to talk about it. "I'm just happy you're here were it's safe." He gave her a kiss goodnight and walked back to his room.

'I hope I am safe here Trunks for everybody's sake. At least until I can figure out what to do about Darien." Serena thought and looked at the clock.

_**In the Darkness**_

Darien was awake in his secret chamber that not even the girls knew about. He was watching old footage he recorded of "memories" with moments of him "expressing his love" to his moon princess." He was reminiscing about other times the spell had worn off.

'Oh but that first time!' He thought to himself getting hot by the memory playing on the screen. 'That first night was one to remember.'

He was right. It was that very first time that rekindled his lust for her that began back in the time of the moon kingdom. He spared Serena's life that night to only have her around so that one day she would solely live for his own whims and lust.

Darien was obsessed with making Serena his. Last night was his first attempt to "make love" with here when the spell had worn off, but he's abused her in other ways. All he had to do when he was done was use the golden crystal to change the memory.

"Tomorrow will be our little reunion." Darien said playing with the silver crystal in his hands. "The bond will be initiated, and you will be mine. Nobody will stop me."

His plan for ultimate power, and fulfillment of his ultimate lust was genius. He knew they wouldn't stop him. They couldn't stop him. There was only one person who had a chance, but he didn't even know his own identity.

_**Midnight on Serena's roof**_

Serena waited on the roof minutes before midnight. Ever since she could remember this was always a place where Gohan and Serena could talk about anything. They had done it on every first night Serena returned, at least. This was always there hour and this was always there spot, especially when something was wrong.

Serena started counting down to midnight in her head. 'Five, four, three, two, one,' and instantly Gohan appeared next to her.

"I used to wonder how you got here so fast." Serena said looking at Gohan.

"Now you know my secret. How are you dealing with your new secret?" He asked his friend.

"It's going to take some getting used to, but I know that it must have killed them to send me away. I can't be mad at them. It's going to take some time for me to call someone mother and father again." Serena said. "I'm so glad that they are my parents. They've been so great to me all my life. It just makes so much sense now why they went so above and beyond for me all these years."

"I'm glad they changed my memory too. I mean not telling you about my powers was eating at me, but keeping a secret like that would have been an even bigger pain to hide from you. I don't like hiding things from you." Gohan said scooting closer to her.

Serena laid her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her. The two looked up at the full moon and stars.

"This is such a beautiful night. I wish time could stand still like this so that we didn't have to face tomorrow." Serena said. "I can't think of anything that's as beautiful as this night."

I could think of someone who is,' Gohan thought to himself captivated by her presence. "I hope tomorrow does come as long as I can face it right next to you Serenity." He whispered in her ear softly.

"Oh Gohan," she said barely above a whisper. "I don't know what's gonna happen tomorrow, but I'm so much more confident knowing that you're here fighting with me."

She sat up, but left her right hand on his knee and looked at the left one and shook her head.

"I just wish I knew a little more of what to expect. Trunks has been having these dreams, but he won't tell me about them. I have a feeling that he might be seeing the future or something, but I'm just worried at when they'll attack."

She kept looking at the ring Darien had placed on her finger the night before. She tried to pull it off but it wouldn't budge. While she was trying to pull it off Gohan mentioned something about Goten having strange dreams about him too.

"Maybe they are seeing something about the future." Gohan said watching her struggle to pull of the ring. "Do you want some butter or something to help you get that off?" Gohan joked.

"Gohan it's really not coming. He slipped this on my finger so easily that I should be able to…" She stopped mid sentence remembering in horror what Darien had told her.

"That's what he meant," she said shuddering and thinking, 'darn it Darien. Why did you have to think of every possibility?'

"What do you mean?"

"He told me that he could find me where ever I went. He made sure to get this ring on my finger, because there's a tracker in it. He did something to it though and it won't come off. He knows where I am.

Gohan held her closer in a more protective manner, and looked around defensively. His Saiyan senses didn't detect anything.

"Serena I meant it when I said this is the safest place for you to be. It's ok, because you have the strongest warriors in the galaxy to protect you. One of the strongest of us is your father." He said trying to clam her down. Serena's head was now lying on his chest.

"I have to find the prince of Earth. Pluto told me that he's the only one who can help me defeat Darien and the girls. I just don't know where he is."

Gohan placed his head gentle on top of hers, and said with a hint of sadness. "If he's really your soul mate you'll find him. Until then, and even after I will always be here for you."

Serena couldn't get over how safe and comfortable she felt in Gohan's arms. It reminded her of the way she used to feel in Darien's.

'No, not Gohan,' she thought. 'He's just being the good friend he's always been.' She still didn't hesitate to hold on to him tighter.

The night went on and she told Gohan about Neptune and Uranus' visit. They decided to tell everyone tomorrow, but Serena wanted to do it. She just hoped that she hadn't put everybody in worse danger by waiting till tomorrow.

_**Serena's dream**_

One night about a year after she had found out her true identity of being the moon princess Serena went to see Raye at the temple, but all the girls were there having a meeting without her. They were all transformed, but their uniforms were black, and she heard them plotting to take the crystal and kill her.

'They're part of the negaverse,' she thought in horror.

As she tried to sneak away silently they caught her outside the door. Serena transformed and was able to fight them off long enough so that she could get away. The only place she knew to go was to Darien's.

Her uniform was tattered, and she showed up on Darien's balcony.

"Serena what happened?" He asked while letting her in.

"The girls…" She said in between breathes. "They're part of the negaverse. They've been trying to find the princess so that they can kill her and take the crystal. I caught them planning and they attacked me."

He took her into his arms and faked concern.

"Stay here tonight." He recommended. "Take the bedroom and I'll take the coach we'll figure something out in the morning. Right now you should probably just rest."

Serena thanked him and took his advice. She slept in his bed wearing just one of his large white button down shirts and her underwear. Darien came in the room when he knew that she was sleeping and bound her arms with golden ropes to the head board.

As he climbed on top of her in bed she began to wake up. She quickly realized what was going on, and began kicking him and screaming.

"No, not you to Dar….." She was silenced by the duck tape he placed over her mouth.

Serena began to cry and wonder how could all the people she cared about betray her like this. She watched Darien pull out the golden crystal and slowly pushed it into her chest. Serena screamed in sheer pain as the crystal began zapping her energy and life source. She couldn't help but let the tears of pain and betrayal fall.

"The more you struggle against these golden ropes, princess. The tighter they will get. Resistance isn't necessary. Tonight I will kill you, and use your energy to rule the galaxy." He said with and evil grin.

Darien was looking at her the whole time. His evil grin slowly disappeared. He didn't understand what was happening to him. Serena's hushed screams and moans were turning him on. He couldn't do it. He couldn't kill her. He slowly took it out of her and placed it on the side table.

Darien snapped his fingers and the ropes disappeared. He removed the duck tape from her mouth next, and stared at her body in awe. Serena was barely breathing, let alone move. She was weakened already from the fight, and then even more by the energy he took from her just now. She had enough strength to open up her eyes. She was too afraid to speak, and had no idea what was going on.

"Serena," He said getting very close to her face. "I had been lying all this time about loving you, but I think I actually am. I can't kill you. I want you to be mine forever."

He kissed her forcefully, and started grabbing her body. Getting more aggressive and turned on by her whimpers and pleads for him to stop. The more she fought the more in control he felt, which heightened his pleasure. Serena screamed inside his mouth as her kissed her more forcefully, and held her with his left hand. With his right hand he unbuttoned the shirt, and began tugging at her underwear.

She was trying to push him off of her with what little strength she had, but she was too weak. Darien licked away her tears as they fell from her eyes.

They were interrupted when a large screen popped up on Darien's wall. Raye and Lita appeared.

"Darien! What the hell are you doing?" She asked enraged. "We said for you to kill her not have sex!"

"Change of plans. We're not killing her. She's more valuable to me alive then dead. If you have a problem with that ladies to bad." He said brushing the back of his hand against the blonde teenager under him making her shiver from disgust and fear.

"Whatever," Raye said still angry.

"You can't do anything permanent. It might trigger a memory later on even after you brainwash her again." Lita said as Raye was still flaming mad.

Lita looked at the scarred blonde and smirked.

"Don't have to much fun you two," she said before the screen disappeared.

"Where were we?" He said moving his hand from her underwear to her chest.

"Please Darien, if you love me you won't do this to me." She pleaded weakly. "This isn't love. This is lust and is wrong, please don't do this."

"I'm in control here." He said squeezing her left breast as hard as he could till she moaned in pain. "Just shut up and enjoy it."

He continued to hurt her for the rest of the night, and when he was done he used the golden crystal to change her memory. The way Serena had remembered that night was that there was a monster attack near the temple. Sailor Moon and the scouts defeated the monster, but Reubian captured Serena and brought her to Prince Diamond. Diamond tried to rape her, but Darien saved her just in time.

That night was the first of many times Serena's memories had been altered, but she had never come so close to losing her virginity since that one, other than the night Gohan saved her.

Serena awoke from the dream in fear realizing that her dream was really a flashback. She took it as a sign that the spell the others had used to brainwash her into trusting them all these years was finally wearing off.

She realized it was morning, and she had a lot of explaining to do.

_Tecklias: I hope ya'll liked it. It was really long right? I told ya I changed the age that Serena moved away. I thought four was to young so now it's 10. I would really appreciate it if I could get a lot of reviews. I think this chapter deserve at least thirty. I know a lot of people are reading it. I just like knowing what everyone thinks about it. Thanks for the reviews so far. The next chapter is full of action, and it's pretty long to I think. So hope you like it. This chapter should be out at least by February. Peace and love._


	7. Bonding Time

_Tecklias_:_ I'm back with another chapter it gets really interesting here, and to assure all of you Gohan is not going to be a nerd in this fic. Right now I'm just trying to show the difference between his innocent passion for Serena and Darien's psycho lust. Thanks for the reviews enjoy. _

_**The Briefs' house**_

Serena, Chi Chi, and Bulma spent the morning doing some light shopping and decided to come back and have some coffee while the guys had their daily training back at Capsule Corp.

"When do you think your going to start training?" Chi Chi said taking a sip of her coffee.

Serena was sitting in a chair across from the two older women who were sitting on the coach that just the day before she found out she still had family left in this world.

"As soon as I can," she said and reached for her mug with her left hand. "I need to be able to control my power."

Bulma noticed the ring on Serena's finger and nearly dropped her cup from the shock.

"Serena, where'd that ring come from?" She asked her daughter. 'Please don't let it be what I think it is.' Bulma secretly dreaded to herself.

Vegeta and Bulma DID NOT like Darien from the beginning at all. It wasn't the face that he was so much older. There just seemed something off with him. He seemed like he was hiding something.

"It's from Darien," she said blankly putting her mug back on the coffee table.

"Did he propose?" Chi Chi asked giving Bulma a worried glance.

Serena put her left hand over her mouth. "I said no," she answered trying not to remember that night, but couldn't help letting the tears well up inside.

Bulma and Chi Chi breathed a sigh of relief. Serena's mother sat on the arm of the chair Serena was sitting in, and let her daughter lay her head in her lap and cry.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry. You and Darien were together for a very long time, but you did the right thing. If you don't love him it's good that you told him the truth." She said gently rubbing her back.

"I said no and then he told me the truth. He wasn't accepting no as an answer, and if Gohan hadn't saved me I would have had to say yes."

Bulma became alarmed by this statement, and Chi Chi kneeled close next to Serena.

"Sweetie, did something happen?" Chi Chi asked.

"Darien drugged me before he proposed, he took my crystal, and then he…" she couldn't finish her statement.

"Oh Serena, no…don't tell me he….took advantage of you." Bulma said fearing for her daughter.

"If Gohan hadn't found me in time," she sat up and looked at her mother and Chi Chi. "I wouldn't be here right now."

Serena went on to tell them about the betrayal and everything that happened.

_**Goku**_

The daily training was over and of course Goku was hungry, and flew to the store to grab some stuff to make sandwiches. As he was walking out of the store he saw a familiar face.

"Darien. What a surprise," Goku said while wondering what he was doing here.

"Yeah, Serena told me she was coming here, and I just wanted to surprise her." He said with a smile. "I just stopped here for a sec do you want a ride back?"

Goku accepted and got in the car with Darien playing perfectly right into his plans.

_**The Women**_

After Serena told them everything everyone returned to their seats.

"I'm just worried because I don't know when he's going to attack. I need to tell the guys."

"It's a good thing you're here," Chi Chi said. "You're like the daughter we never had, Serena. Goku might be a sweetheart, but he'll make those traitors pay."

"Vegeta's going to tear Darien apart for this," Bulma said angrily. "I wish I could myself. I'm sorry you had to go through that Serena."

"I'm just glad Gohan followed his instincts and was able to save me." She said gratefully.

'He was following more than his instincts.' Chi chi thought with a small smirk to herself.

Goku appeared instantly in the room, and wasn't wearing his usual smile. He was actually serious.

"Goku, what are you doing here?" His wife asked.

"I need Serena to come with me? You and Bulma need to stay here." He said seriously.

Serena stood, fearing something may have happened. "Is it Darien?"

When here merely nodded she walked over to him.

"Be careful." Bulma said as the two of them disappeared.

After they left Chi Chi couldn't shake that something wasn't right.

"Bulma do you feel like something's wrong?"

"Yes Chi Chi I do. All we can do is pray that things will work out like they always do."

_**Goku and Serena**_

Goku appeared in a clearing in the middle of the woods. Serena was confused. She didn't understand what was going on.

"Goku? What's going on?" She asked him, but then she got a good look at his eyes. They were blank. It's like he was under someone else's control. Serena began to slowly back away from him. She stopped and turned when she backed into Darien.

_**Else where in the woods**_

Goten and Trunks were training together alone in the woods when the scouts showed up.

"Aren't they Serena's friends?" Goten asked Trunks.

The girls had surrounded the boys and Trunks could tell that something wasn't right.

"I don't know Goten. They don't seem like their in a very friendly mood." Trunks said taking a defensive position. Goten did the same sensing a strong negative force.

"What do you want?" Trunks asked sensing their negative energy.

"We want you brat." Raye yelled and signaled that the girls attack the two children.

_**Serena**_

She was stunned when she met Darien's evil gaze. Goku grabbed her in an arm lock behind her back.

"What have you done to him?" Serena asked not trying to fight Goku's grip.

"No hello dariling. It's been such a long time since I've seen you. Haven't you missed me?" He mocked her pulling something from his pocket.

It was her moon locket. She stared at it in confusion.

"I left that in…"

"Your room underneath your pillow?" Darien laughed at her. "I went back to your place to get it." He played with it in his hands.

" Even before you gave me the key to your place I could still easily get in. I used this little brainwashing tool many times on you, and when I ran into Goku I used it on him. I wanted our first encounter to be a private one."

Serena ignored him, and tried to get Goku to snap out of it for both their sakes.

"Goku, listen to my voice. It's me Serena. I know you're strong enough to fight this stupid spell." Serena pleaded as Darien started an evil chuckle. "I need you Goku. I know you'd never hurt me. I need your help. You have to fight this spell old friend. It's imperative that you do."

"He can't hear you." He told her. "It's useless."

"You under estimate the true power of love and goodness. You clearly have never understood that." Serena said feeling Goku's grip slowly loosening.

"Serena what happened? The last thing I remember is …" Goku was cut off when Darien threw a golden ball of energy at him.

Goku was thrown back into a tree, and the gold energy ball turned into gold ropes that held him in place.

"That should keep you in place," Darien said grabbing Serena and throwing her down on the ground. He placed a knee on both sides of Serena's hips, and grabbed both of her wrist with one hand. "Oh how many memories does this position bring back love?"

"I don't know what's going on, but in a minute you're going to have answer to me." Goku said changing into a super saiyan.

"Good luck getting loose of those ropes. The more you struggle the tighter they get." Darien said and brought his attention back to Serena.

Goku realized that his palms were pinned to his sides and couldn't budge his arms enough to change the direction to shoot an energy blast.

All he could do was painfully watch Darien play the hypnotizing melody for the girl who was like his daughter.

_**The Briefs' House**_

Gohan, Krillin, Piccolo, and Vegeta were inside the house waiting for Goku to get back when they heard a car pull up to the house.

Gohan was in the bathroom so Krillin answered the door. It was Darien and Serena hand in hand with huge smiles on their faces.

"Hi, Darien. I didn't know you were here." Krillin greeted him as he walked into the living room with the others.

Serena sat down in Goku's favorite arm chair, and Darien sat on the arm of the chair and said hello to everyone in the room. Gohan walked in the room and just stood up feeling a mixture of shock and fear.

'What the hell?' He thought trying to act casual.

"We have some wonderful news don't we Serena," Darien said sending Gohan a slightly evil look.

Serena took the love of her life's hand, and spoke to her father and friends while still looking into Dairen's blue eyes.

"It's the happiest news in the world," Serena said looking at her friends, but Gohan was curious at why Serena wouldn't even look at him.

Serena tightened her grip on Darien's hand knowing that Gohan was still staring at her. She was to afraid to meet his gaze.

"With all of the excitement yesterday I didn't get to tell you all the wonderful news. Darien and I are getting married!"

The room was dead silent. Everyone just stared at the bubbling blonde in slight shock. After exchanging short glances with each other Vegeta was the first to speak.

"Are you going to ask for my blessing?" He said flatly. 'This meat head doesn't deserve my Serenity. She is far too innocent and pure to have this idiot taint her.'

"I wasn't aware Serena needed anyone's permission."

Vegeta sighed with annoyance and said, "it's customary for the groom to ask the father of the bride for permission."

"Of course he's going to ask." Serena quickly said before Darien said anything that might anger Vegeta. "We're not going to break tradition are we darling," she said looking into her fiancé's eyes.

"Of course not," he said tilting her head slightly with a free hand and kissing her softly on the forehead.

Darien looked at Gohan and stood up.

"But first maybe Gohan can show me where a guy can find a drink. I'm pretty thirsty," he said with a sly smile.

Gohan kept looking at Serena, but she wouldn't look up at him.

'Why does she seem so scared of me and not him?' Gohan thought as he and Darien walked into the kitchen.

_**The kitchen**_

"I don't know what you've done to Serena, but I'm not going to let you go back in there and pretend that nothing happened." Gohan said as Darien walked to the fridge with the same stupid smirk on his face.

"Oh if I know you, which I do because I can read you like a book. You're not going back in that room." He said pulling out a bottle of water, and shutting the door. "There are more pressing matters that you may want to attend to."

"There's nothing more important to me than Serena." Gohan said watching the mad man gulp down the water.

Darien sat at the table, and spoke in a casually evil tone.

"How do you think I was able to get near Serena? Someone she trusted must have brought her to me. That Goku, he still looks the same since the last time I've seen him." He said looking in Gohan's brown eyes. "Don't worry he just went to bring the kids back from the babysitters, but no rush. The girls don't mind taking care of the boys."

"You monster what have you done to them?"

"Oh I guess you'll have to find out. How are you supposed to be protecting Serena, when you can't even protect your own family members? Don't worry I'll take good care of her while your gone. We need some bonding time if we're to be husband and wife."

Gohan didn't know what to do. Should he stay here with Serena or should he go and try to find the boys and his father?

'She'll be ok the others are here in case anything happens.' He thought as he disappeared to find Goku and the kids.

"You pansy that was to easy," Darien said standing and staring at the star locket he had opened and hid in his pocket. Gohan was so worried he didn't notice the low playing melody during the conversation.

"I didn't even have to push the idea into his mind for more than a few seconds. He really has under estimated me."

He shook his head as he walked back into the living room and returned to his beloved's side.

"Is he gone?" Serena asked taking his hand again.

"Yes Darling. I got him to leave. Now you can tell them the truth and not worry about what will happen."

"Is something going on that we should know about?" Piccolo asked.

"No one asked me how I found out about my powers," Serena said softly. Her hand was shaking and she was trying to keep her emotions under control. "I transformed for a short period of time trying to…. um…..defend…..um….defend my…." The pain of the memory started to come back to her and she had to pause for a moment.

"It's ok Serena. Take your time it's important that they know." Darien encouraged her. "He can't hurt you. I promise my love. I won't let him come near you ever again."

She slowly nodded and continued to tell them her recollection of what happened two nights ago, as Darien played the star locket in his pocket.

_**In the woods**_

Gohan felt like he had been flying forever until he was finally able to faintly pick up on his fathers signal. Something was trying to block it, but Gohan could sense that he was near.

'That's it!' he thought getting closer to the clearing and landed. Gohan transformed because he saw the girls were there. He couldn't help but wonder where was that nerd Amy?

Goku was in the middle of fighting the other three, while Goten was bond to a tree with golden ropes. Gohan landed by his father's side, and nodded as the two of them fought with the three dark scouts.

When the girls tried to take on Goku by himself it wasn't easy to bring him down, but with Gohan with him there skills were really being tested.

Raye could sense the others getting closer and ordered a retreat.

"Our work is finished here. We got what we came for." Raye said as all three of them vanished.

Goku freed Goten from his state of bondage, while Gohan stood in the clearing and watched the others he had left back at the house land a few feet away from him.

"It's great to see ya'll but we have to hurry up and get back to Serena. She's in danger." He said with urgency.

No one was speaking, they all looked very disappointed, but also angry at the same time. Vegeta stepped forward and transformed. He ran up to Gohan and punched him as hard as he could in the face.

"Vegeta, what do you think you're doing?" Goku yelled at him and appeared in front of Vegeta.

"Kakorot, move out of the way. I don't have a problem with you, it's that disgrace of a son that you have. He's my problem."

Gohan appeared behind his father, with confusion. "What are you talking about Vegeta?"

"Darien and Serena told us about what happened. A few nights ago Serena went to Gohan's place to tell him that she was getting married to Darien." Piccolo said.

Vegeta's power was increasing quickly as the memory of his daughter telling her painful story flashed in his mind.

"Gohan didn't like it. He was jealous and wanted Serena to be with him instead. He wouldn't let her leave when she said no." Krillin said.

"She told us how surprised you were when she suddenly transformed because of her anger." Piccolo said shaking his head. "We just came to get answers. We've known you all your life and we didn't think you could do something like this. There's just something that just wouldn't let us not believe what they said."

Gohan took a few steps back from everyone. He couldn't believe what was going on. Darien had some how gotten Serena back under his control, but had convinced his friends that he could hurt her.

"Listen, you guys have this all wrong." He said backing up further. "I could never do something like that, especially not to Serena."

Vegeta moved passed Goku and walked closer to Gohan. "You couldn't do anything because that meat head Darien finally did something to prove that he actually deserves to be with her. If it were just Darien who said all of this I may have thought twice, but Serenity told me herself how you over powered her. She held her transformation as long as she could, but when she had used all of her energy you took advantage of the situation."

"Vegeta, I would never take advantage of Serena like that. You know me." He told everyone. "You know I could never hurt her!"

"No I thought I knew you. I thought I could trust you, but I'm sick of talking. You want to fight a helpless girl let's see how you fight against a Sayain." He said punching Gohan again.

Gohan was left with no choice but to fight back. As he and Vegeta continued to fight Goku ran over to his friends.

"Guys you can't believe this. I know for a fact that Darien is not who he appears to be." Goku pleaded. "We've all been deceived."

"We know this might be hard for you to hear Goku, but I wanted to make sure that Serena wasn't forced to say anything. I privately asked her if Darien was threatening her, but she promised me that this was true." Piccolo said.

"Serena wouldn't lie about this Goku." Krillin agreed with their green friend. "We all know how Gohan feels about Serena. None of us expected it went to the point of madness.

"No you don't understand." Goku said keeping an eye on his son, who was failing at talking any sense into Vegeta. Goku went on to tell Piccolo and Krillin about what had happened to him.

"Vegeta listen to me." Gohan said catching one of Vegeta's punches and dodging a kick.

"Shut up brat and fight or just stay still so I can kill you for what you've done." Vegeta said with vengeance landing a punch that knocked Gohan to the ground.

"I'm not the one you should be mad at right now. Darien must have done something to her. He's been using Serena for power all these years. He's changed her memories numerous times. He could have easily done it again." Gohan yelled from the ground he landed near the others.

He wasn't going to let this go on any longer. The longer it took him to convince them he was innocent the longer Serena and Darien were alone.

Vegeta landed on the ground in front of Gohan with a hint of disappointment in his eyes.

"It's bad enough of what you did but at least be a man and own up to it. You could give us that much respect." He walked forward, but Gohan wasn't moving anymore. He had to end this.

"You're wasting time. If you don't believe me fine, but if I'm right you've just left Serena all alone with that psycho who's probably doing who knows what to her now."

Vegeta stopped walking, but didn't part his gaze from Gohan. " Where could he have possibly come up with this Scenario or even had known she was a Lunar Saiyan if his story wasn't true."

"I told you!" He was getting frustrated with wasting time. "He did something to her memory. Serena was attacked, but it was by Darien not me. I'm the one who saved her!"

"He might have hypnotized us too Vegeta. After what Goku told us we might have all been brainwashed into ignoring our doubt and doing what he wanted us to do." Krillin told Vegeta.

"Listen, we've all been deceived by Dairen and played right into his trap. He must have does something to me too, because I still can't explain why I didn't just expose him when they walked through the door, or at least took someone with me when I left. He's used all of us, but we have to get back now and protect her." Gohan said a little relieved that his friends were finally listening.

"She's not the only one who needs saving?" Goten said speaking to the group for the first time.

"What do you mean son?" Goku asked.

"When we were training in the woods Serena's four friends showed up and started fighting us. We fought the best we could, but they were really strong. One of them took Trunks and brought me here then dad and Gohan showed up." Goten said with a little sadness.

Gohan and Vegeta had detransformed, but the prince of Saiyans was angrier than ever.

"They have Trunks. Now someone's gone to far." Vegeta said then turned to Gohan. "You better listen closely brat. If I find out that you're lying about Darien, and are working with those stupid girls there won't be a place in the galaxy that you can hide. There will be no mercy shown when I kill you."

"You've made the right decision I assure you Vegeta." Gohan responded, and then addressed the group.

"We better use the instant transmission technique to get home faster." Gohan said and everyone agreed.

Goku instructed his youngest son to go to capsule corp with Bulma and Chi Chi. They didn't need them to get their hands on both of the kids. The five men disappeared in the clearing, but reappeared only a few miles closer than where they were before.

"What's the problem Kakorot?" Vegeta said getting annoyed. "Is your finger broken or something?"

"I don't know it's like something's blocking me like a barrier." Goku said with confusion.

"They're blocking us. He's trying to by more time. He knew that his brainwashing wouldn't last long. I don't know how he knows so much about our powers." Gohan said.

The five of them flew as fast as they could to Goku's house hoping that Serena wouldn't have to pay the price for their mistake.

_**Meanwhile Serena and Darien**_

Serena was still really shaky after everyone left. She was happy that her prince was there to protect her. Other than Gohan's attack everything else was a big blur. She just remembers Darien showing up at Chi Chi's house. Darien wouldn't stop telling her how glad he was that she was marrying him.

While the others were gone she also explained to Darien about her powers and her being a Lunar Saiyan. She wanted to show him the old photo album in her room.

'Can't be to forceful or I'll scar her, but I need to get the bond initiated before those idiots got back. Even with the barrier blocking their little technique I still have to hurry.' He thought with annoyance.

When she was in her room she noticed something new that was on top of the album.

'It's Neptune's mirror.' She thought to herself wonder what it was doing in her room. 'This wasn't here before.'

The blonde picked it up and looked in it. There was a flash of light and it all came back to Serena.

_-Flashback-_

"_It seems like just yesterday that I bumped into you. I can't believe that it's been 8 years." _

"_I know, but this is something special. It's something I know you won't say no to."_

"_Don't you dare tell me that you don't love me."_

"_I'm sorry Darien I can't marry you." She said avoiding his gaze. "I'm not in love with you anymore."_

"_I know kisses alone won't do anything, But I have something else in mind. You don't know what you're feeling right now. I'll admit our relationship is in a bit of a rut. It is time for change."_

"_Darien stop, you're starting to scar me."_

"_Serena Shields," he told her looking into her tired scared blue eyes. "You are finally ripe for the picking."_

"_Please…..stop…"_

"_Gohan, please……don't leave. Stay here with me tonight."_

"_I promise you…I will do whatever it takes to make sure you are safe. I will do everything in my power and beyond to keep these tears of fear and hurt away."_

"_If he's really your soul mate you'll find him. Until then, and even after I will always be here for you."_

_-End of Flashback-_

"Gohan," she said barely above a whisper to herself. 'What have I done?'

"Love what's taking you so long?" Darien asked standing in the door way.

Serena looked in her hands and the mirror had vanished. 'Thank you Neptune,' she thought as Darien walked over to her and put his arm around her waste.

Serena knew she had to play along until the others got back, if not they may never find her.

"I missed you," he said whispering in her ear and slowly started kissing her while backing her up into the bed.

"We should celebrate our engagement." He whispered softly again.

Serena gently broke away from him and started walking to the door way, and was trying to come up with a good excuse that wasn't obvious.

"We should head back down stairs. We're dead if the others come back and catch us in my room." She said walking down the stairs.

When she got to the bottom Serena was trying to think of what to do when Darien appeared behind her and returned his hands around her waist.

"We're adults Serena." Darien said looking into her eyes. "We should do what adults do in a relationship."

He started kissing her again, and he held her tighter. Serena was getting scared because this was a lot like what happened the other night. She feared Darien had learned from last time to get to the point.

Serena gently pushed away again and started backing up. 'I have to be calm. The others should be back soon. Even if Vegeta does believe the lie, he wouldn't leave me alone with Darien for very long.'

"Darien, I don't wa…" Her sentence was interrupted by her clumsiness that didn't leave her after adolescents.

'Oh no.' Serena thought fear the position she was in on the couch. Before she knew it Darien was on top of her passionately kissing her.

"There's something even deeper than sex Serena. Let me show you."

"Darien, stop! Get off of me!" Serena said trying to push him off. 'He knows my power as a Lunar Saiyan doesn't last long. It takes to much energy to fly. I'll only make it a few miles before I change back, and if I transform he'll make me waste energy and then I'll be defenseless.

Darien wasn't going to move this time. He was finally going to start the bond. He placed butterfly kisses down her neck.

Serena gasped as Darien roughly bit her smooth and soft skin. That was the last Serena could take. She tried to call on the power to transform, but didn't have to.

Gohan and the others rushed through the front door. Goku pulled the monster off of Serena as her father ran to her side. Piccolo, Krillin, and Gohan protectively stood in front of Serena and her father.

"You were right Gohan this beast was behind all of this." Piccolo said.

"I can't believe we played into his stupid plan." Krillin said.

"It's ok guys. It looks like we're not too late." Gohan said grateful that they got there just in time.

Darien began laughing and disappeared. He reappeared near the base of the stairs.

"Oh but you're wrong!" He exclaimed. "That little love bite on Serena is the initiation step in forming the Bond with her. As long as that's there you can't keep her away from me," Darien told the crowd. He looked into the blonde's eyes and snapped his fingers.

Serena disappeared from Vegeta's side and reappeared next to Darien with his arms around her. Darien looked into her shocked eyes, while speaking to everyone else.

"Excuse us, we have some finished business to take care of." He said as the two of them disappeared.

Everyone was very pissed to say the least. They had gotten there to late, and now they had no idea where Serena could possibly be. No one in the room was more desperate to find Serena than Gohan.

"What's the Bond?" Krillin asked.

"I've heard it mentioned a few times" Vegeta said still angry that he let Serena disappear right out of his arms. "What I've heard about isn't very good."

Gohan was pacing the room and shaking his head he didn't know what to do. He couldn't sense Serena's energy. He blamed it on the barrier that Darien must have put up.

"Don't you see this was the very thing I was trying to avoid!" Gohan said. "Once this starts it just keeps going. We were warned that the consequences could be fatal. We've gotta find her!"

They all agreed, but didn't know what to do. Darien could have taken her anywhere. How were they possibly going to find them?

Gohan remembered something that Serena told him when she explained the bond to him.

"Serena said the Bond was a ritual that Darien would use to take Serena's energy and replace it with negative energy." He said still in thought.

"That means he couldn't be that far away. It takes a lot out of you when you instant transmission from two points that are far apart." Goku added.

"They must still be here on Earth, and not that far from here." Piccolo said.

Their search party ideas were in the making. Between the five of them they would split up into two teams. Each party would have someone who could use the instant transmission technique so that which ever party found her could get her and leave quickly. They figured the best place to search was in the woods.

"Gohan you come with me, we're going to go back towards where we just left. The rest of you should search going towards town." Vegeta ordered. "If you haven't found her by the time you get there. Go to Capsule Corp. Whoever finds her first will bring her back to my place."

Everyone nodded in agreement and the men split up hoping that there will be a sign to point them in the right direction.

_**Darien and Serena**_

Gohan and Goku were correct in their assumptions. Darien did indeed keep Serena on Earth to save energy for the task at hand. They were in the woods, but farther away from Goku's house then they were last time.

Serena pulled away from her captor and turned to face him. She was trying to hide the fear in her eyes with the fury in her heart. She couldn't help but fear what Darien meant by the initiation stage of the Bond.

"Now, now, Serena we don't have time for games. Those friends of yours might be stupid, but I don't feel like putting up with anymore interruptions. Besides, you need to save your energy for the task at hand. The barrier that Amy put up not only blocks their little technique, but it also hides low energy levels like yours." He said the statement with a snicker. "I can suppress mine on my own."

Serena backed away from him and took a fighting stance. This time she wasn't going to put up with him. If he was going to do anything to her she wasn't going to plead and beg. She was going to stand up to him. She wasn't sure how long her power was going to hold out, but she was going to use ever ounce of it to fight him and leave a signal for the others.

'There's no way I'm saving my energy just so you can take it from me,' she thought and transformed.

Darien stood in awe of her beauty when she transformed. The Bond had released a new hunger for her in him. It released a new level of lust. Her silver hair accented her new eye color, and all he wanted to do was kiss her at that moment. He grinned at the spunk in his princess. He knew he could easily over power her, but he enjoyed the thrill of the chase.

Serena shot up in the air above the trees to see if anybody was near. She formed a small ball of energy in both hands and sent the balls of silver light in four directions hoping that one would lead the others to her.

Darien grabbed her leg and flung her towards the ground. Serena's hands landed first and she gracefully back flipped into a defensive stance.

'He can fly?' She thought in surprise.

As if he were reading her thoughts he called out to her from above.

"Yes my dear I can." Darien yelled while shooting down at her.

He was about to punch her, but she dodged out of the way and kicked him with her knee in his stomach as he came down to the ground, which sent Darien sailing a few feet away from her. He landed with his right knee and both hands planted on the ground leaving him in a crouched position. The pain didn't faze him, and he flashed a mocking smile.

"It's time to end this now Serena. I know you can feel your power decreasing already."

She knew he was right, but didn't want to show that she was afraid. 'He's just trying to get me to use more energy attacks so that my power dies faster,' she thought.

Darien ran full speed at his beloved and attempted to kick her in the stomach. Serena moved out of the way, and tried to land a punch in his face. As he was flying past the blonde he grabbed her extending hand simultaneously as he landed. He avoided the energy blast that Serena projected at him with her other hand and flung her into a nearby tree.

Serena smacked into the tree the impact of her landing shattered the bark and the top of the tree feel over. Some of the shattered pieces of the trunk sticking upward penetrated Serena's smooth skin, which made it very painful and difficult to get up, but she did.

She could feel the power leaving her when she needed it most. She had one last idea it was her last desperate attack to prolong the next step of the bond.

He was in front of her now holding the Golden Crystal. Darien quickly wrapped both of his arms around her waist. Rather than struggle Serena put her left hand on his chest.

"That's my girl." He said looking into her eyes. "Be a good girl and do as you're told."

Serena glared at the controlling expression in his eyes and placed her other hand on his chest while releasing the energy blast that she formed in it. The blast pushed him backwards, but Darien didn't let go of her or the crystal. Instead he began to fly backwards and turned so that Serena's back would shield his body from the row of trees he ran them into.

With every tree's impact sent a stronger pulse of pain through her body. Her hair and eyes started to flicker between blonde and silver. Through all of the pain she could feel the power leaving her. She concentrated as hard as she could and was able to hold on to her transformed state.

Serena breathed heavy as the pain finally ended because they had reached another clearing.

Darien stood in the middle of the clearing with his silver haired angel in his arms. He held the golden crystal to her back and filled his hearts desire and began making the Bond.

'No!!' She screamed to herself as the Lunar Saiyain tried to escape his grasp, but Darien just pressed the crystal harder into the wounds on her back and kissed her firmly.

She could feel the power leaving her body at a more rapid speed. Her hair began to flicker and she didn't understand what was going on until she could feel it. Darien wasn't kissing her. He was literally sucking the energy out of her. She could feel all of her pure and innocent energy leaving her body.

_**Meanwhile: Vegeta and Gohan**_

'I'm sorry Serena. I let you down. When I get you back I'll never leave you alone again. My love, please forgive me.' Gohan silently thought while flying next to Vegeta.

"Vegeta," he asked curiously. "How did you hear about the bond?"

"While working for Freeza I encountered many people who practiced dark magic. They've mentioned the ritual a few times." Vegeta was still searching as he spoke. "Some say it's away of receiving ultimate power, and it also binds the two souls together forever."

"Has anyone ever been successful?"

"It's a way that planets can be over taken. If there is a princess on the planet with strong powers all someone would have to do is merely complete one stage of the ritual and the two have begun a link."

"So Serena and Darien are linked already?" Gohan said feeling like an even bigger failure.

"No, at least not yet. He's preparing her body and powers to begin the process. If we can get to her in time, and keep her away from him long enough her body won't be prepared and he'll have to start over."

"Do you know what actually happens through the bond?"

" The more stages completed the stronger the initiator becomes, and after the first phase the bond can't be undone. The link provides him with a way to feed off of her power source, which can increase his drastically depending on how strong she is. The initiator usually takes the power to control the planet. No one is strong enough to take him down, and if the Bond can get to a certain stage no one can kill him without killing her as well." Vegeta said with a sigh.

Vegeta was extremely pissed at this point. He was extremely annoyed that he was played like a pawn in Darien's evil plan, but was more annoyed that his only daughter was put in this position.

'She doesn't deserve this.' He thought to himself. 'She doesn't deserve to go through this pain.'

"Serena's situation is even more dangerous, because of the difference in their types of power. Is it true the dark energy can kill her?"

Vegeta hadn't realized that. He had forgotten how the sources of Serena's power would be used against her during this process.

"The average princess is usually weakened but her body could sustain and grow accustomed to the dark energy, but Serena's body rejects the energy because her purity and goodness is the source of her power." He answered without a trace of his fear of loosing his daughter again.

The two Saiyains where shocked as a silver ball of energy ran between them. They could barely sense a familiar energy, because it was so far away. Vegeta and Gohan looked at each other and knew that she must have transformed. Knowing that they were at least going in the right direction gave them hope that they might be able to save her.

As they got closer the two of them feared that they were to late. It wasn't because they could no longer sense Serena's power, or the fact the Darien's ki instantly appeared, but it was the golden light that was shooting up from among the trees.

_**Serena and Darien**_

Serena was back in her original form when Darien finally stopped. She felt as limp as a rag doll and lied against his sculpted chest for support. It took everything in her being to force her lungs to inflate and deflate. Darien was turned on by her weakness and was refreshed by the energy received and the link that was formed.

"There's still more to be done this evening my moon angel." Darien told her softly.

Darien held her drained body in one arm, and took the golden crystal in the opposite arms hand. He pressed the crystal into her chest making her scream in pain. It sunk in halfway, and Darien then pressed his body into the other half connecting him to his moon princess.

A large tunnel of golden light formed around them and shot up to the sky. They rose just barely to the top of the forest. Serena could tell how bright it was even though her eyes were closed.

She could feel something dark and cold flooding her body. It hurt her so bad. All she could feel was the worst pain she had ever felt. She never imagined that pain could be this bad and was even more surprised that she could still live through it.

Darien on the other hand was in ecstasy, and Serena could tell. He held her tighter and closer to him sending even more pain through her throbbing back. Her screams had turned into pain staking moans and she wondered if this would ever end.

When Serena felt that she couldn't take anymore the light faded away. Darien lowered them to the ground separated them from the crystal and continued to hold her close and gently stroked her hair.

"When we make love and consummate our relationship. That sensation will be a hundred times better." He said with his head next to her ear.

Out of no where Gohan tackled Darien from the side forcing him to let go of the object of their affections. Vegeta caught her and cradled her cold upper body in his arms.

Gohan was furious. He continuously attacked Darien with punch and kick after punch and kick. Darien didn't even try to defend himself.

"Serenity! Serenity!" Vegeta yelled fearing that she was dead. 'Not again…… Not again…"

_-Vegeta's Flash Back-_

_Thirteen years ago Vegeta was kneeling on the ground outside of Kakorot's cottage with his ten year old daughter cradled in his arms. They got there as fast as they could, but Raditz found his little princess first._

"_Serenity! Serenity!" He yelled holding her closer. "Open your eyes for me… Open your eyes..."_

_Gohan was standing protectively in front of his best friend and Vegeta. He multitasked between watching his father fight Raditz and looking behind his back at Serena. When Raditz and Goku took to the air fighting Gohan knelt in front of Vegeta hoping that there was something he could do._

_Serena stirred a bit and her eyes slowly fluttered open. She saw Gohan next to her and looked into her fathers eyes._

"_Daddy…."_

_Vegeta was relieved to hear her delicate voice. After her energy source depleted Raditz threw a powerful ki blast of negative energy at her. Somehow Raditz had known it was her weakness._

"_I'm here Serenity. Don't worry. I'll make him pay for what he did to you."_

"_Daddy, I'm sorry for letting you down. I know you're disappointed that I didn't win."_

"_Princess, I'm very proud that you fought. You didn't disappoint me."_

_Vegeta was still worried about her. The color still wasn't coming back to her skin, and her ki was dangerously low. Vegeta gasped and called out her name as her eyes rolled back and his only child was unconscious._

_Vegeta turned to Gohan and told him to bring her back to Capsule Corp. as soon as he could. Gohan obeyed diligently. Vegeta and Goku combined a final attack and killed Raditz._

_-End of Flashback-_

'I failed you again my little princess.' He thought trying to find a pulse. When he could barely find it he closed his eyes to hold back tears.

Serena's eyes slowly fluttered open. She was in so much pain. It hurt to blink. It hurt to breathe. If she had the energy to she'd release the screams building up inside of her from the excruciating pain.

"Daddy…" She spoke weakly.

Vegeta opened his eyes, and was relieved to hear her voice. She hadn't called him that since she was ten. He let one solitary tear fall, but held the rest back. He reached for her hand and grasped it.

"Somethings's wrong daddy." Serena said struggling to breathe. "I don't know what he did to me, but it won't stop. I'm so scared……"

"What won't stop?"

"It just won't stop…."

Vegeta could see her pain. Her blue eyes had lost their twinkle, and Serena began to go into shock. Vegeta looked up and saw Gohan running over to his side.

"Where is he?" Vegeta asked while standing with his daughter still in his arms.

"He took the beating and disappeared." Gohan told him angrily. "His energy was decreasing we won't have to worry about him for a while."

"We have to hurry." Vegeta commanded. "Her pain is getting worse by the second."

Gohan placed a hand on Vegeta's shoulder and disappeared. Little did they know that Darien had reappeared a few yards away.

Darien lied on the ground with a confidently evil grin. Mina appeared next to him. She studied his face with curiosity.

"I take it we succeeded in this battle." She said casually, and disappeared with a worn out yet extremely happy Endymion.

**_The Brief's House_**

Vegeta placed Serena on her bed in her room. Bulma hooked a machine to monitor her heart rate and energy level. Her energy was failing slowly and so was her heart rate. They feared that they were going to loose their daughter again, while praying that their son wasn't going through the same thing.

Serena wasn't having a peaceful rest. She wasn't responding to either of them. Every few moments she would let out a quiet pain filled sigh or gasp, or she would slightly stir with an expression of anguish.

Vegeta stopped pacing and took a seat on the other side of the bed across from his wife. He held Serena's fragile hand gently in between his firm hands. He rested his head on their intertwined hands as he spoke.

"There has to be something that we can do." Vegeta said.

"I wish there was Vegeta, but the only thing that I could do was take the wood out of her back, and dress her wounds. I don't see anyway to give her any relief.

"I failed her again Bulma. Here I was given a second chance, and I failed again. This time I played a part in his plan and look what it's done." Vegeta said looking up into his wife's eyes. "Our daughter's fighting for her life and they have our son."

"Vegeta don't blame your self. No one knew what was going on. The five of them deceived you guys just like they did Serena. They used your love for her to play into their plan." Bulma reached over the bed and put her hand on the side of his face. "All you did was love her. There's nothing wrong with that."

Bulma walked over to the computer that was hooked to the machine and shook her head at the failing vitals. She was doing her best to hold back tears, but some slowly started to fall. Vegeta let go of his daughter's hand. He walked over to his wife and held her as tears fell onto his chest.

"She doesn't deserve to go through all of this. I keep thinking about how much pain she's gone through these past few days. How was she able to pretend that everything was ok?"

"I guess she's not our little girl anymore. She's grown up and trying to take everything on her own, but she's here now and she won't be alone in this struggle anymore." He told her while rubbing her back and resting his head gently on her's.

"Vegeta, those monsters….they have our baby! If they did this to Serena, who used to be their friend, what will they do to our Trunks?"

"Trunks is a very strong fighter. He's trained with the best. I know he'll be ok until we can find him, and I promise that will be soon." Vegeta was getting angry again at just thinking about how evil their enemies are.

'To gang up on a child…what monster's are we dealing with? Hang on son, daddy's coming for you.'

Bulma's tears began to dry, and Vegeta tilted her head up to his. He wiped a tear from her cheek, and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"I will personally make sure that all of them will pay for what they have done to our children."

"Someone can help her Vegeta. He can help her fight this and defeat our enemies."

"Who is he?" He said letting her go and returning to their daughter.

"Serena told me and Chi Chi that she needs to find the prince of Earth. They're supposed to be soul mates, but she doesn't have any idea how to find him."

"If he were really her soul mate he would be here now when she needed him. Does this stranger even know about her?" Vegeta muttered.

"According to Serena he might not even know that he is the prince of Earth." Bulma answered. "He could be anybody."

A few hours later Bulma was checking the computer again, and Vegeta was still by her side. Bulma had realized that when Vegeta touched Serena her vitals stabilized for a while, but then it would slowly fall again until it would stabilize once more.

He placed his hand on top of the restless blonde's head, while still holding her cold limp hand. He was trying to pass some of his energy to her, but it wasn't working the bond was blocking it. When his third attempt didn't succeed he moved his hand from her head.

"She can sense my presence. I just know she can. I don't understand what's helping her."

"Perhaps, it's love." Bulma suggested. "You're always saying how deeply connected Sayains are to one another. Maybe that connection is able to slightly get through the barriers of the bond and give her strength."

"The bond's supposed to block all forms of love with anyone else except the initiator. This doesn't make sense."

"You're love is that strong darling. I guess that's why see needs her prince. His love for her is going to give her strength to fight this."

"Then where is he?" Vegeta said getting annoyed at the mention of someone else who's able to help his Serenity. Someone who he assumed wasn't even aware that she was fighting for her life.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door, and Gohan's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Come in." Bulma simply said still at the computer.

Gohan came into the room and softly shut the door behind him. Seeing Serena in that position stirred something inside of him. Something that was so deep in him that he couldn't explain it to anybody. Part of him just wanted to keep beating the crap out of Darien for doing this, but another part of him just wanted to hold her in his arms.

"How is she doing?" Gohan asked.

"She's somewhat stable." Bulma answered, "but her vitals are dangerously low."

"Did Krillin and Piccolo find out anything about Darien's hideout?" Vegeta said still looking at his daughter.

"Not yet. There still at the look out trying to sense if the hideout is anywhere on Earth, but so far nothing. They did hide the dragonballz in case they knew about them. There's one here and another at Goku's house. The rest are at Master Yoshi's Island (by the way he's on vacation hence why he's not in the story.)

Vegeta simply nodded his head still focused on Serena. She let out a sigh that was barely a whisper.

'That sounded like a word.' Vegeta thought to himself. 'Did she just say….. Gohan?'

"My parents were wondering if you wanted to rest some. We know it must be hard for you to see her like this. I'll stay with her if you don't mind." Gohan said stepping closer.

Bulma gasped and the two men curiously looked at her. As soon as Gohan stepped forward Serena's heart rate started to slowly regulate.

"What's wrong?" Gohan said standing still.

Bulma just looked at Gohan with her mouth open slowly shaking her head in disbelief.

"Gohan, stand next to Serena." The blue haired woman commanded him.

Gohan did as he was told and Bulma kept looking at the screen and tears began to form in her eyes.

Vegeta kept looking back in forth between Gohan and his wife. 'What's going on.'

"Is something happening?" Vegeta asked her.

Before Bulma could answer Serena's left hand started to move. All three of them were at her side waiting to see if she would wake up.

'Fight it Serena. You can do it I know you can.' Vegeta thought.

Serena's head slightly moved from left to right, and she seemed like she was trying to say something.

'Come back to us Serena. Please come back to me.' He thought and gently held her left hand in his.

Her breathing became more labored and her energy was slowly increasing. She muttered something that nobody could make out, and then her eyes slightly opened. She looked to her left at Gohan.

"….don't….let him…get me….Gohan….don't let him get me." She said as her body went limp with her last breath and her eyes shut.

_Tecklias: Well guys I hope ya'll liked this chapter. Make sure you keep an eye on the story. I'm changing my pen name probably after the next chapter comes out. It's going to be Lady Lexy: Broken&Saved . So write it down in case you can' t find the story at least you'll be able to find me. The new chapter should be out soon. The chapters are going to start getting shorter too so hopefully ya'll won't mind. Love ya'll. XOXOX_


	8. Mind Games

_Lady Lexy: Here's the next chapter everyone. Like I've said before I will being changing my name soon to something with Lady Lexy in it. It will most likely be Lady Lexy: Saved and Broken. That will happen soon so make sure that you're able to find the story. Now on with the chapter! P.S. The chapters might get shorter only so that I can update more quickly, but I'm not sure. The Long chapters let me get more details in, but I'm not sure. Some feedback would ne great! Thanks!_

_**The Scouts**_

Mina, Lita, and Amy were recovering from all of their hard work in the lounge area of their fortress. They were so proud that the plan was going so well.

"I knew that barrier would come in handy, but I had no idea it would help so much. I wish I could have seen their faces when they couldn't teleport directly to the house." Amy said smugly.

"We know Amy you're a genius." Mina said rolling her eyes. "Those Sayains were a pretty tough fight, wouldn't you say Lita?"

"They were tough, but not unstoppable. The next time we see them we'll have a dose of that new energy we're harvesting from the silver crystal." Lita said confidently. "The next fight is going to be amazing."

"Where the hell is Raye?" Amy asked changing the subject. She was so annoyed with combat.

"She's probably brooding over the fact that Darien is making the bond with Serena. If she doesn't stop with her jealousy Darien's going to stop putting up with it and get rid of her." Lita said.

"Is that such a bad thing?" Mina said in a quiet voice. The blonde looked at the other two women, and the idea didn't sound that bad to them the more they thought about it.

"You know, we could get more power divided between the three of us instead of four." Amy stated.

"Besides, it's bad enough that we have to put up with Darien bossing us around with her out of the way we could eventually…." Lita stopped midsentence.

They didn't have to say anymore. The three of them gave each other looks that let each other know they were all on the same page.

They would plot secretly between themselves about how to take control of their own desires. Darien was in his chamber dealing with the bond, but they still had to be careful because no one knew where Raye was.

_**Raye**_

She was alone in her own secret place in the fortress. She was furious that Darien had formed the bond with Serena.

'Now I'll never get rid of that stupid blonde.' She thought checking her monitors of the other scouts and of young Trunks.

The raven haired beauty smiled at the genius of her plan. She was going to get everyone out of the way along with that stupid Serena. She was going to have Darien as her's no matter what, and no one was going to get in her way.

_**The Brief's house**_

Bulma released a few tears of joy. Her vitals were getting better very slowly, but at least there was hope.

Vegeta just looked at Gohan from across the bed. "What did you do?" He asked.

Gohan was just as surprised as the rest of them were. "I don't know." He said shaking his head, but still hanging on to her fragile hand.

Bulma looked at the vitals again, and then she looked into Gohan's eyes. 'Could you be the one to protect our princess?' She continued to think about Serena's quest for her soul mate, which is her only chance for fighting the bond.

"Maybe we should rest for awhile Vegeta." Bulma said walking to her husband's side.

"No I'm not leaving Serenity until she wakes up."

"I know Vegeta I don't want to leave her either, but Serena's stabilized. It may still be awhile before she wakes up." She said hoping that he will just give in.

Vegeta didn't want to admit it but he was tired. He just didn't want Serena to wake up and feel alone. He wondered how Bulma could be willing to leave, but when he looked at her he sensed something. He reluctantly walked out the room with the blue haired woman.

"What's going on Bulma?" He asked while following her down the stairs.

"Vegeta, I think Serena's found her prince."

"You mean Gohan?"

"Yes, it makes perfect sense. The closer he got to her, the better her vitals were. Love is the only thing that can break through the bond. We all know how he feels for her."

Vegeta didn't need to waste any brain cells thinking about the possibility. She was right. Love is the only thing that can breach the bond. 'At least she's in good hands,' he thought taking his wife's and held it as they sat the couch.

_**Gohan**_

Gohan moved closer to the love of his life. He positioned her fragile hand between his. He didn't know what he could do to help her, or why her heart beat had stabilized. It didn't matter to him why it was happening. He was just glad that he was somehow helping her.

"Serena, I can't imagine what you're going through. I know I failed you, but I'm here now. There's nothing that can tear me away from you. I just feel so helpless because I'm not the one who can save you from this." Gohan shook his head in frustration. He was literally hurting inside. He couldn't explain it, but some how he can feel a small portion of Serena's pain.

He began to think about what would happen if she died. If there wasn't a happy ending after all of this she wouldn't know how he really felt. 'I should have done so many things differently. If I had you wouldn't be in this mess. I won't live with any more regrets.

"I don't care if I'm not your soul mate, Serena. I'm not going to wait around for this other guy to steal your heart. He's letting you lie here in pain, but I'm right here. I've always been right there, just like you have for me. I'll admit if it weren't for the fact that he can save you from the bond I don't want you to find the prince of Earth." He told her unconscious body.

"I should have told you this along time ago Serena, but I have felt this way since we were kids. I almost had the courage to tell you. I could sense that you needed someone when we were getting ready to start high school. I would have told you that day, but I was to late. Darien had stolen your heart. I won't let someone else do that Serena, and I won't let you die. Serenity I love you…"

He was shocked as Serena's body stirred. Serena's expression was one of pain and anguish. She seemed like she was trying to speak to him. Gohan could feel her pain increasing. Her eyes were still shut, but her right hand was moving toward him. She placed her delicate hand on the side of his face. She gasped as her blue diluted eyes shot open, and Gohan was consumed by the light.

_**Serena's mind**_

Gohan squinted from the brightness of the room. He didn't understand what was going on. One minute he was confessing his love, and the next he was in this strangely bright room. His eyes finally adjusted and saw her. Serena was sitting up in a bed with only a white sheet concealing her fragile naked body. Her expression of fear was evident.

He ran towards her, but was stopped feet away from her by an invisible wall. Gohan was getting really annoyed by the stupid barriers. He turned his head to see what she was looking at.

'She looks so scared.' He thought to himself.

He understood why when he saw Darien in his black armor getting closer. He was blocked from reaching her as well, but he was slowly getting closer to the bed, by pressing the golden crystal to the invisible wall. It hurt Gohan to see the pain in Serena while he pressed through.

He couldn't hear her screams as Serena clutched the sheets hunched over in pain. Darien was at a stand still. Whatever was keeping him at bay was working for now. Darien put down the crystal and started yelling something at his beloved but Gohan couldn't hear Darien or Serena's response.

He gently placed his hands on the barrier and called out to the frightened blonde. She looked at him with pleading eyes. She couldn't hear him, but having his presence there was somehow helping her to keep Endymion at bay.

Endymion finally noticed Gohan, and was furious. He turned his attention back to Serena and yelled something else at her. His golden crystal changed into a large golden sword, and Darien continued to press his way through with greater ease than before.

Gohan didn't know what to do. He could try to blast his way through, but he might be hurting Serena like Darien was. He closed his eyes in frustration and thought about what he could do.

'He's taken her heart and left scars so deep that only time will tell when they will heal. I won't let you do this Darien. I don't care about the prince of Earth.' He thought to himself.

"I won't let this happen. I care about you to much Serena." Gohan said to her even though he knew that she couldn't hear him.

He looked into her pain staking eyes knowing that she couldn't hold him off for much longer.

Gohan realized something about what was going on. Darien wasn't the one blocking him out. It was Serena who put up the barrier. They were in Serena's mind. He was witnessing her fighting off Darien's control over her with the bond, but why was she blocking him out too?

She was trying to do this alone, but her subconscious had let him in to help her. Gohan was not about to let her go through this thinking that she could only rely on herself. He closed his eyes once again and followed his heart once more.

'Let me in, princess. Let me into your heart.' He thought looking into her eyes while slowly stepping forward.

Her lips didn't move but he could still hear her voice.

'I want to but I can't.' She responded weakly. 'I'm scared.'

'You can Serena. You can. Just let me in and I can help you fight this. You can beat him Serena. I know you can. Just let me in so I can help you.' He was blocked again by another wall when he was only a few feet away.

'I can't let you help me. You'll get hurt. I'd die if something happened to anyone because of me, but especially not you Gohan. I care the most for your well being.'

'Serena, all of these years Darien has tried to tell you that you don't have a choice. That destiny was already planned out. He was wrong Serena. You can choose, and make destiny what it's supposed to be. It's what I'm doing. I've made my choice to protect you and care about you no matter what. You have a choice Serena.'

'No I need the prince of Earth to help me I can't do it on my own.'

'You don't need him, princess. You've saved so many others without his help. I know you're strong enough to save yourself. Don't let him have the victory of stealing your confidence moon princess.' He said taking a few more steps forward until he was standing next to the bed, and was blocked once again.

'Gohan, you're making sense, but you know that the prince and I are destined to be together. My heart has been torn in so many directions these past few days, but I can't forget what was meant to be. I have to ignore what I want and do what I have to do.'

'If that's your choice Serena then let it be, but no matter what I can't change the way I have felt for so long. I know you can feel it.'

He was able to get on the bed and he spoke to her mind as he slowly drew closer to her.

'Why do you care so much?' She asked.

By now he was sitting next to her and he slowly leaned close to her ear.

'You know why Serena. I've always felt this way, and now I'm making my choice to be true to my heart.'

Serena looked into his eyes and held her breathe for a moment.

"Gohan…." She began to say as the two of them were engulfed by a warm white light and before a furious Endymion disappeared.

LadyLexy: Well sorry it took so long guys. Somethings came up and I just didn't get to update. This part of the story is also a big road block because a lot of things depend on it. I wanted to make it come off interesting, and not sappy. Well I'll try to update soon. Xoxo ;)


	9. At Last

Lady Lexy: Well I'm back guys with another chapter. Sorry it took so long. Summer classes were really getting to me. Well here it is enjoy.

_**Endymion**_

He was alone again left in his sanctuary with his failure. Completing the bond would have been so much easier for him if he had reached her.

"Oh that spunk." He said with a mix of pleasure and frustration. "How it turns me on, but I'm sick of it getting in my way."

Darien rolled over onto his back and thought about Gohan. 'That idiot still might not know.' He thought.

He stared at his ceiling and couldn't help but smile, while saying "it doesn't matter princess. I am in control. I know who he really is but neither of you know who I really am."

He chuckled slightly at how they think they have it all figured out, but they don't.

"But I do…" He said coldly with lust. "Enjoy the short time you have together, because soon that spunk will have died down. That's when her body won't let her rebel against me. I can wait my love. It will be easier now that your little brother's life is at stake."

_**Serena and Gohan**_

Gohan awoke first out of the two young adults. He sat next to Serena hoping that she would wake up soon. Her breathing seemed less contorted and the color was beginning to come back to her face. He was so relieved when her eyes slowly fluttered open. She slowly sat up, but held on to Gohan's hand the whole time.

"Welcome back." Gohan said with a playful smile. "Take your time. Your body has been through a lot.

"Yeah it has. I still feel a little weak, but hopefully it will wear off." She said flashing a weak smile back. She took a second to look into his eyes and thought about what just happened in the chambers of her mind.

"What exactly just happened?" He asked.

"Well after you guys found me in the woods I blacked out from pain and exhaustion. Then I came to and I was in that room….naked." She slightly blushed at the end of the statement. "I was so confused, but then Darien showed up in his armor."

Gohan sat next to her on the bed and held her shivering body. He stroked her hair as she rested her head on his chest. He couldn't help but notice that she still had the sweet scent of Day Lilies in her hair, and he was happy knowing that he could finally do something for her. He was happy he could comfort her. Gohan's familiar scent of white roses eased her fear and reminded her that she was safe with people she loved. She was here with Gohan.

"He was almost to the bed. I remember thinking no, and then he was flung across the room by some invisible force. I figured this was my mind cause it was the only explanation that I could give myself for why I was naked and why he was in his armor. I was able to block him, but every step he got closer with his golden crystal I felt burst of pain run through me. When it changed into the sword it just got worst."

"After all you've been through I still can't believe you were able to hang on so long."

"Well I could here my dad's voice the whole time, and I could feel his strength slightly. That's another thing the bond will try to do. It will try to cut off any deep connections I can have with anybody. It was strange though, because I got this surge of strength and I didn't know where it was coming from until I heard your voice."

"That's when you were able to let me in to help you?"

"I just remember wanting you there, but then I was afraid that you'd be in danger too. He's gotten so powerful, especially with the bond helping him. I didn't want you to get hurt."

Gohan smiled at the thought of Serena still thinking about others, even while she was in pain. "Was this another step of the bond?" Gohan asked concerned.

"No. That's part of what he was yelling when you showed up. It was a tactic so he could gain more control over me. It would have made the rest of the bond a lot easier for him to finish."

"The bond…." Gohan said with a sigh.

Serena noticed he held her tighter. She knew that everyone would feel responsible for what happened, especially her dad and Gohan.

"Don't be angry with yourself." She told him. "It's not your fault he was able to make the bond. He came at ways that I never thought he would think of. He might be insane, but he is a genius. You were right. I can't give into everything he says. It's just so hard because he's made me believe it for so long, that I wonder how we're going to stop him."

"We're going to stop him? You'll let me help you even though I'm not the prince of Earth?"

Serena looked into his brown eyes, and knew what her heart was telling her. What's been there all along has finally come to surface these past few days.

"Gohan, I never got to finish my sentence in there. The way I feel in your arms, the strength you've given me, and the joy I feel around you makes me forget all of my pain. It's the way I thought I felt for him all these years, but it's really you." She said slightly tearing up. "It's always been you who's protected me, given strength, and truly loved me. I don't care about this other guy. I want you Gohan Son. I love you."

Gohan just looked into his best friend's eyes. He had waited so long, and gone through so much to get to this moment. He could finally tell her how he really felt.

"Serena, you don't know how long I have been waiting for you to feel the same way I've felt for so long. I've tried to love someone else, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't give my all to someone who wasn't you. Serena, I love you."

The two leaned in for what was expected to be their first kiss, but Gohan frozen when he heard Serena whisper "stop." He pulled away some and noticed something was missing in her blue eyes.

"Sorry, I thought you wanted to…" He trailed off trying to find words.

"I did…. I mean….I do it's just I feel this strange pain when I was leaning in, and the closer we got the more painful it was. I think it's apart of the bond."

"I understand my love. We'll stop this once and for all so you can be free and we can be together." He said

"You're right Gohan. I have a feeling we won't be seeing them for awhile, but that worries me even more because of Trunks."

"I still can't believe they took him. Don't worry the others are trying to find him. He's a strong kid he can handle himself until we find him." Gohan assured her.

"I hope so I can't imagine what horrible things they might be doing to him. I pray that Darien's not taking anything out on him."

"We're all afraid for him, but don't worry we'll find him Serena. I promise." He said kissing her forehead. "Do you want me to go get the others?"

"I really want to see my parents, but I know they've been by my side since the attack. They need rest."

"I don't think they'll mind. I'll go get them. I'll explain everything to everyone else in the mean time."

The two young adults were startled when the bedroom door opened. Vegeta and Bulma walked through the doorway, while Chi Chi and Goku stood near by. All the adults, except for Vegeta of course, had smiles on their faces.

"How long have you been standing there?" Gohan asked with a little embarrassment.

"Long enough to know that you're going to want to get out of my daughters bed." Vegeta told Gohan as he came to his daughter's side.

"Be nice Vegeta." Bulma told him as she switched places with Gohan across from her husband.

Gohan moved towards his parents who were still in the door way. He looked over his shoulder and gave a slight smile at his beloved.

"Today's been a long day. Let's go see if the others have found anything and fill them in." Goku said with a huge smile. He turned to face the Briefs and waved goodbye after a few quick words.

Once the family was alone they all embraced. Vegeta didn't want to let go, even after Bulma pulled away. He kissed her on the cheek as he reluctantly pulled away. Serena reached for Vegeta's cheek and wiped away the single tear that escaped his eye.

"Don't cry daddy. It'll be ok." She tried to assure him, with her hand still on his face.

Vegeta touched her hand lightly and placed it between both of his. He hid the emotion in his voice as he spoke.

"I know it will. Serenity, I thought I lost you tonight, but I've learned from my mistakes. I will make those vermin pay for what they've done to my family.

"Sweetheart, how do you feel?" Bulma asked.

Serena placed her hand over her mother's on the bed. "I'm still a little weak, but I'm sure I'll feel better in the morning."

"I'm so glad to see that you're ok. I'm still keeping a close watch on your vitals though." She got up and took a look at the machine. Bulma shook her head. "Your energy level is better than before, but your blood pressure and heart rate are still worrying me."

"Do you know how many stages he completed?" Vegeta asked his daughter.

"During the last stage we were connected and he emptied out my energy and replaced it with his own. I can still feel it in me. It just feels so strange and unnatural."

"I was afraid it had gotten that far. Your body isn't meant to hold dark energy, because your goodness and innocence is the source of your power. You're body is trying to destroy the dark energy. If this would have happened in any other circumstance your body will reproduce good energy when it's gotten rid of the evil."

"Why isn't it doing it now?" Bulma asked returning to her seat.

"Darien has made the connection with you now. It's how the bond starts. That's stage one. The three stages are mind, body, and then soul. With each stage the bond gets stronger, and……… I've never heard of a case where it has been broken."

"There has to be a way to break this connection." Serena started shaking her head. "There's just no stopping him is there?"

"Just because I haven't heard of a way doesn't mean there isn't one." He wanted to try and calm her down. "When I find him…I'll destroy him, and that should break the connection. It's not that strong, because you're not surrounded by dark energy. The bond will stay weak as long as you don't get anymore dark energy pumped into you from him. Eventually your body will be able to fight off the negative energy. It's just going to take sometime."

"We don't have time……the longer he stays away the longer he has Trunks. I know we can't find him without Darien coming for me. It's my fault they took him in the first place. If they hadn't known he was my brother. They probably would have left him. Why else would they have taken him?"

"Don't worry about your brother" Bulma reassured her. "Just concentrate on getting better. Piccolo still has some connections on the dark side. He's trying to use them to find out anything about the others. We will get him back. You need your rest sweetie."

"Your mother's right Serenity. You need to regain your strength. If it comes to having Darien coming back here I'll be ready and waiting for him. We all will. You need to rest though."

"You're right I need to be ready to fight him. With out my crystal I need some way to defend myself." Serena said.

"No." Bulma said firmly. "I can't loose another child to these people. Let your father and the others do the fighting this time Serena. I felt so useless watching you these past few hours, and if Darien gets another stage completed…..I……I just don't want to think about what that monster will do to you if he gets his hands on you."

"Bulma, I don't want to let him see her again rather than have a chance to touch her, but Serena is right. In case something goes wrong she needs to defend herself. The more control she has over her powers the better chance she has at getting away."

"Let me do this mother. I was born a fighter. I'm the daughter of one of the universes' greatest warriors. I can't lay here and let these people hurt my family and friends."

Bulma kissed her daughter on her forehead, and gave a defeated smile at Serena and Vegeta.

"I guess some things never change. Like father…like daughter. Just be careful you two, and bring back Trunks."

The two adults left the room and left the princess alone to rest. Serena was exhausted and worried as ever after the day she had experienced. She tried to rest as peacefully as she could, but something was still bothering her. She didn't feel that she was alone. She could still feel his eyes on her. Even after she had finally drifted off to sleep, she knew he was still watching her.


	10. Recovery Process

Lady Lexy: Here's another chapter. Sorry the updates are taking so long. I'm trying to work on them as much as I can in between school work. I'm also getting a little writers block, but it's finally starting to clear up. Hope ya'll are enjoying the story. The chapters might start getting shorter, but it's just so I can update more often. Here's the 9th chapter. Enjoy!!

_**Three**__** days later….**_

_**Capsule Corp Training Room**_

The Lunar Saiyain landed with her left knee and hand on the ground, while she tried to steady herself with her right hand on her right knee. Her father landed in front of her with concern. Serena was finally able to catch her breathe she looked up at her father already knowing what he was going to say.

"I'm fine dad I can keep going." She told him as he offered his hand to help her up.

"No Serenity, that's all for today. I'm not training you to go past your limit. I just want you to make the most of it in case something happens." Vegeta said as she got up on her own.

Serena looked at him with her eyes flickering between blue and silver. She didn't want to stop. Her powers were leaving her, but she knew there was more in her. She looked into his eyes and started concentrating ignoring her father's commands to stop.

"Serenity, stop it. You can't keep trying to push your limit in the condition your in." He said, but he knew she wasn't going to listen to him. 'Sometimes I wish you weren't so much like me.'

Her hair and eye color stabilized back to silver, and she returned to her fighting stance. Vegeta went back to his normal state. He couldn't let her continue to do this to herself. She attempted to punch him in the face, but he simply moved his head out the way. She continued to try and punch him, and he moved out of the way every time. He watched her eyes and hair flicker back and forth between her normal and lunar states.

He disappeared when she tried to punch him again. He reappeared the air.

"You can't keep trying to pass your limit when the bond takes so much of your energy already. Why do you keep doing this to yourself?"

Serena slowly floated to meet him in the air. She knew she should stop but she had to train. She had to get her little brother back. Before she could answer him she switched back into her normal form and fell from the air. Vegeta shook his head rolled his eyes disappeared and then caught her before she hit the ground. She came to after a few moments, but Vegeta didn't put her down.

Serena didn't want him to lecture her again the dangers of over training. She knew he'd threaten to make her stop, but he would somehow let her have one more session. When she looked up at him though she wasn't sure that was going to happen.

"You can put me down dad. I'm fine."

"You're fine?" He hated her stubbornness. "That's what you said in yesterday's session, which ended the same way today's did. You've caught onto controlling your power faster than I thought. I only want to train you for defense right now. I keep telling you….you're not in a state to try and defeat anybody at this point."

"I have to daddy. No one can stop him but me. I won't let anybody else suffer because of this. You have no idea what he's capable of….what he's done."

She was standing now and her father held her close and spoke softly.

"I know Serenity. I know you only want to get stronger to help others and I admire that, but if you don't have to do this alone. I know these monsters are tricky, but you know evil always looses, Sailor Moon. We'll get Trunks back, and make them pay for what they've done. That monster will show his head soon. You're going to have to rest if you want a chance to face him. You need to rest and let us help you if you want to save your brother." He stroked her hair softly hoping that she'll finally listen.

"She looked up at her father and smiled. Ok daddy….you win. I'll rest more."

With that said they returned home praying that something new had developed.

_**The Son's House**_

"There's something bothering you, Gohan. It seems like it's something else then what's been going on." Goku told his son as they walked to the house where Krillin and Piccolo were already inside.

"I just have this bad feeling, dad."

"What do you mean? I thought Serena was doing better, or is it about Trunks?"

Gohan let out a sigh. "It's just…Serena was told that the only people who can defeat Darien is herself and the prince of Earth. He's supposed to be her soul mate, but she loves me. What does that mean dad? I'm not a prince."

"Well son, you never know what the case could be when it comes to destiny. We were so surprised when we found out Serena was a reincarnated princess of the moon. Why couldn't you be the prince of Earth? You've always had an unusual power, even for a Saiyain. Maybe that's why."

"I just don't get how I'm supposed to help her. Dad I've fought him before. He doesn't fight like a human. I know he's part of the Negaverse but when I fought him something felt so familiar. I think there's more to him then Serena knows. I just hope I can protect her and get Trunks back. I still don't think they happened to take him by coincidence. I just don't know how he knew that Trunks is Serena's brother."

"I know it's confusing, but I have a feeling things will clear up soon Gohan. Just keep training for the ones you love son. That's what makes us different then them. It's what makes us stronger, and why I know we're going to win."

_**Trunks**_

Trunks didn't like this room it made him tired. He could feel the energy leaving him. When he woke up yesterday he tried to blast his way out of the clear cylinder that he was in by turning into a super saiyain but it didn't work. The room that the cylinder was in was connected to a massive computer similar to the ones at his mothers work. It was jumbled with readings and vitals that he didn't understand. In the corner of the screen he noticed there was a video feed of a few other rooms that weren't occupied.

'This place seems like some kind of abandoned mad scientist lab.' He thought to himself, but knew better than to invest time in believing it. He started studying the room in hopes that it would help him escape later.

There weren't any windows in his prison, but there was a door on the east side of the room. Other than more operating equipment and tables there were other clear cylinders that were empty except for two. One held a silver crystal inside of it. The other was filled with so much grey smoke that he couldn't see if any thing or body was inside.

All he could do was wait until someone tried to save him. He couldn't tell much about where he was. All he knew was that the gravity was much lighter in the room than on Earth, so he assumed he was in space somewhere.

He was trying to stay conscious as much as possible, but he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out, especially without food or water. He remembered the zenzu bean in his pocket. He used to take one sometimes after a training session with Gotten so that he could ask to train with his father later that night. He would have taken it along time ago, but he wasn't sure how long he would be in here.

Suddenly, Darien appeared in front of him. Trunks stood and took a fighting stance. He didn't want to show his fatigue knowing that this guy was his enemy.

"Hello Trunks. Welcome to my home." He said with an evil smile.

"Took you long enough." Trunks said with sarcasm.

"Did you learn those manners from your father?" Darien was casually walking around the room.

"My dad taught me a lot of things. Like how to fight creeps like you." Trunks followed Darien with his eyes, while still in a fighting stance.

"Oh the bond between father and son is a very deep one little saiyain. My father and I were very close. He taught me the ways of the darkness and the secrets of power."

"Did he also teach you how to attack helpless girls like my sister?" Trunks was getting angrier by the second just think of Serena being attacked by this creep. He would have transformed if his energy wasn't so low.

"He always told me to go after what I wanted." Darien said with an evil chuckle. He stopped when his stroll had ended near the computer.

"You're 13years old, correct" Darien said studying a print of coming out of the computer bay.

"Yeah, so what?"

"I was 15 when I lost my father. He died fighting for what he wanted. I decided to not only continue his work, but be better at it. He's left some unfinished business for me to deal with, but I will be greater than he could have ever imagined."

"Like I care about you or your dead dad." Trunks said with disdain. "He probably died because he talked as much as you did instead of just being a man and dealing with it. Get over it! My sister doesn't want anything to do with you, and now my dad's going to come up here and kill you for what you're doing. That is if I don't get rid of you myself."

Darien merely chuckled again and pressed a button on the massive key board. Trunks felt a rush of pain shoot through him for a few moments. Darien walked closer to the Cylinder as the boy knelt on the ground in pain.

"You are clearly Vegeta's son. Just as arrogant and as dumb. I'm here to give you a chance at not ending up like him. You're a strong kid Trunks, and you have promise in making a good generally for my army in the future. Maybe even a great body guard for me and Serena when I'm king. Join my ranks and I will give you the power that your natural talent deserves."

Trunks looked at him straight in the eye. He didn't care if he got shocked again for his next statement, but he wasn't about to let Darien think that he would entertain his delusions for one second.

"Nothing you do to me will ever make me turn on my family and friends! I know loyalty isn't one of your strong points, but it's what makes the difference between a man and what ever it is that you have become. I will never join your forces, and you will never have my sister!"

Darien simply smiled and snapped his fingers staring Trunks down as he tried to keep eye contact with Darien through the pain.

"In time little saiyain, you will learn my ways in time. With the right conditioning you will be the perfect for my plan for vengeance and desire." Darien disappeared leaving Trunks in a painful silence.

_****__**Else where in the castle**__****_

Darien appeared in front of the girls in their usual meeting room in front of a large monitor. He took his place at the head and began their meeting.

"I guess you're not going to apologize for being late." Mina said annoyed that she had to wait.

"Do I every need to." Darien spat back.

"Enough you two we have business to take care of." Amy said trying to avoid another argument that was so common at these meetings. "From the readings that we're getting from Trunks we should be ready to take on the warriors soon. We still might need a few days to go over their fighting patterns that we've unlocked in his memory, but we'll be ready for them."

"I don't see why we don't just go down their now and kill all of them. We've already harvested tons of energy from the crystal. Lets shoot some up and scratch another item off the to do list." Lita suggested.

"We can't do that Lita, because Darien's pride is hurt by this stupid princess, and now he has to show these Sayains that he's not a looser by playing mind games with them."

All the girls just rolled their eyes at Raye's remark. 'Here we go again so much for avoiding a fight.' Amy thought. 'I can't wait till he gets rid of her!'

"Raye what did I tell you about speaking from your anus. One day it might get you killed, and I'm starting to loose patience with your stupidity." Darien said with a glare. He then addressed the rest of the table. "The reason we are waiting is to have the fullest advantage. You don't just go down their and fight Sayains. That's how you loose. We need to get them here on our territory playing by our rules. They are the only ones that have a chance of stopping us. The reason we don't use the energy harvested from the crystal is because I don't want to waste energy if one of you dies. If you can't beat a sayain without that energy then you're useless to me."

"That's an easy statement for someone to make that has already gained energy from the source themselves." Mina said.

"It's a perk of the bond. Get over it. That's another reason we're waiting. I need her to get weaker from the bond, but tell me Amy why is she still stronger than she should be at this point. I can't get into her mind as easily as I should be able to. Have you found out what's going on?"

"Well originally we didn't take her sayain abilities into account. She needs more negative energy before she's weak enough to come here. If you brought her here now she'll be a hard one to keep under control. The bond process is supposed to take time."

"Which we don't have." Darien interrupted.

"You've made that clear can I finish now?" She took his glare as a yes. "The bond process is supposed to take time, but we could speed it up if we could inject her with more dark energy to counter her body's defense."

"I see" he said and relaxed in his chair. "That's why I like you the most Amy. You might not be much of a fighter, but you are always the most helpful one." Darien chuckled and viewed the video feed on the monitor of his beloved.

A plan was set in motion and they were to act upon it immediately. Darien didn't want anymore time wasted. He wanted his princess here and with him. Locked away from the touch of that unworthy idiot Gohan.

_**The Son's House**_

Gohan and Goku had continued their conversation inside. He still couldn't wrap his mind around that he might be the prince of Earth. He started thinking about some of the talks that he and Serena had been having privately on the rook these past few nights.

_--Flashback—_

_"It's ok. I'm here he can't hurt you like that anymore." __Gohan__ said trying to soothe the shaking blonde in his arms._

_"They just come like nightmares__. A few of them are some of the altered memories, but I'm afraid the others are visions of the future."_

_"What happens in them Serena?"_

_"I can't make them all out. I think the bond is blocking them, but from what I can make out I can tell they're going to happen very soon. They're just pieces, but….they __scar__ me."_

_--end of flashback—_

"What?" Gohan said when his thoughts were interrupted by someone at the table.

"What else does she tell you about these visions that she's having." Krillin repeated.

"There are different kinds that she's told me about. After the attack in his apartment some of her old memories were coming back when his altering spell was wearing off. More recently she's been seeing pieces of the future, but then….she's told me about how Darien's trying to contact her through her mind. He's trying to take it over, but she's managed to fight him off."

"He's opened up a link during that first stage." Vegeta said pacing. He hadn't sat since he arrived half an hour ago. "He's trying to speed up the process. The longer she's away from him and negative energy the better she'll be able to fight him off."

"She's safe here. There's no way that he can get to her without running into one of us." Goku said trying to stay positive as usual.

"That is unless he attacked right now…"

Piccolo's statement made all the men look at each other. They were under estimating those four by all being in the same place away from Serena. Vegeta was the first outside followed by Gohan. Goku called Bulma over the phone to make sure everything was ok.

'Strange,' he thought 'there's no answer.' Everyone was outside by the time he got out there, and two his horror they were not alone. Lita, Mina, Amy, Raye, and Darien.

"Did you miss us?" Mina mocked with a chuckle. "We decided to drop in for a little visit."

"We deal with uninvited guest kindly." Vegeta said and transformed. "Gohan I believe you have some place to be don't you?"

A super sayain Gohan was rising in the air as he spoke. "I tried to instant transmission, but it didn't work looks like I'm going to have to take the long way." As he turned to fly to his beloved's side a fog fell upon the area. 'I don't need my eyes to see where my heart can guide me Amy.' Gohan thought before he was shot down by an energy blast. He landed on his feet near his father.

"Hey at least they're all right here in one place." A super sayain Goku said before the fighting started.

_**Brief's house**_

"They're probably just talking about their next plan of action sweetie. What's bothering you? Is it the nightmares that you've been having?" Bulma asked her daughter who couldn't seem to sit still.

"It's just a bad feeling that I've been having all day. I don't know what it is, but something's wrong."

"I know Vegeta's taking a little longer than he said he would, but I'm sure they just started talking about Trunks or the bond." Chi Chi tried to assure her.

"If you're not worried how come you're holding on to Gotten so tight that he can't breathe?" Serena said pointing at the child.

Chi Chi looked down at her son who was looking up at her in a sweet but semi pleading smile.

"umm….well….he uh…is my son. Do I have to have a reason to show him how much I love him?" She followed the statement with a chuckle to cover up her embarrassment and fear that Serena had noticed.

"I'm going to call Gohan." Serena said and took off up the stairs for her room. She heard the phone down stairs ring, but still looked for her cell phone anyway. 'Why didn't mom pick it up?' Serena thought as she found her phone. 'No service, that's strange.' She heard a strange noise coming from the window. She took a few steps forward, but stopped dead in her tracks when she heard "Hello Serena," coming from behind her.

"Hello Serena," a voice said from behind her. She didn't have to turn around to know who it was. She tried to run out the door, but his strong arm was around her in seconds. "Did you miss me my love?" He said and kissed her cheek. Serena knew her shivering was turning him on, but she couldn't help it.

"Get your hands off of me!" She yelled as she continued to struggle. She didn't want to transform until it was absolutely necessary.

"Haven't you figured it out that I'm the one to give the orders around here?" Darien said and pressed her harder against him until she whimpered.

"Take this for an order!" Gotten said as he punched Darien in the back and let Serena go.

Serena grabbed Gotten's hand and ran out the door into a mysterious fog that had filled the house. Through the fog Serena could barely make out Chi Chi and Bulma's bodies passed out on the couch they had been sitting on.

"What happened to them?" Serena asked.

"This fog just filled the room and they passed out." Gotten answered.

"So you want to play hide and seek my moon bunny. There's no time for games. There is an important matter I we must attend to." Darien's voice came closer and closer to the two half saiyains.

"It's ok Serena I'll fight him until the others come."

"No, Gotten I won't let him get his hands on you too. Hurray up in here." She said jumping in a closet.

"Are you ok Serena?" He asked quietly. "You're starting to look pale."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think the fog is giving off a negative energy. Thanks for the help back there Gotten, but I can't let you fight him."

Before Gotten could protest both of them were silent as they listened to Darien's foot steps in the living room.

"Listen Gotten, you need to instant transmission and get to the others."

"I can't instant transmission like my dad and brother."

"I know you can do it though. You're a fast learner. You can sense them right?"

"Yeah."

"Then just focus on it and picture yourself there."

"I'm not leaving you here with him by yourself! What if he hurts you again? I'm staying here and fighting."

"I have enough energy to transform. I can hold him off until you get back. I can't come with you because he might hurt our moms. Someone has to go, and you're the only one who can get out."

The two stopped talking as thy head Darien's footsteps get closer to the door. Serena wrapped her hands around the knob as her stalker tried to open it up from the other side.

"I'll hurry." Gotten was hoping that he was doing the right thing. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his father's energy signal. He disappeared from their hiding spot with the picture of his home in his mind.

"Good job little man. I knew you could do it." Serena said quietly to herself as she let the door open to Darien's sinister smile.

Lady Lexy: Here's that chapter I've been promising. I'm on break so I might be able to get another chapter up pretty soon. Hopefully so. Thanks to everyone being so patient with me. Much love


	11. Some Lessons are Learned the Hard Way

_**Lady **__**Lexy**__**: Here is the next chapter. Hope this one got out soon enough to make it up for you guys. Guess what there's going to be a surprise at the end of the story! Get excited!!! Here it is enjoy **__****_

_**Gotten**_

When Gotten opened his eyes he was excited that he had actually done it! He couldn't bask in his excitement for long. He hadn't gotten the total way home. He could see a strange fog a few miles ahead.

'I guess it was a good thing I came.' He thought as he flew closer.

_**The Son's House**_

The battle was still hot and heavy underway. Gotten could see what was going on through the thinning fog that surround the battle. Piccolo was fighting the blue haired one. Goku was fighting Lita, Krillin was fighting Mina, and his brother was fighting that annoying one he had never liked. There was someone else though in the mist a fifth person who was fighting Vegeta.

'How did Darien get here?' Gotten thought to himself as he flew closer to the scene. He flew closer to Darien and threw an energy ball at him from behind to help Vegeta out. He noticed that Vegeta moved to his right. 'I must have missed.' He thought getting ready to throw another one. He saw Vegeta throw an energy blast in Darien's direction, but it past right though him! 'What's going on' the young half saiyain thought.

When the fog finally cleared away Goku found his youngest son at his side.

"What are you doing here?" Goku asked surprised to see him.

"Dad, that's not Darien! I think it's a hologram."

"No that can't be" Gohan said standing next to his little brother while looking at the girls who had regrouped around Darien. "Dad weren't you fighting him?"

"It wasn't me I thought Vegeta was fighting him."

"Of course I was….at least I thought so. The fog was so thick I couldn't always see him, but attacks were coming at me I assumed it was him." Vegeta hid his worry with his rage of being tricked.

"You should never assume things Veggie head." Mina said with a giggle.

"Looks like our work is done here." Raye said as they all disappeared.

Gotten quickly let everyone know what just happened back at Vegeta's house. They didn't even try to instant transmission. The six men flew in the air as fast as they could.

"I knew I should have stayed." Gotten said sadly.

"No Gotten, you did the right thing in coming. We don't need him to take you away too." Gohan reassured his little brother.

"I just hope she doesn't have to pay for my false assumptions." Her father said flying faster.

_**Serena**_

Darien opened the door and pulled the blonde out by her hair. She knew that it wouldn't take long for help to come. She just had to by time. The negative energy was intense in the fog. She had to fight it though if she was going to have a chance. Serena threw her left leg over her head kicking Darien and forcing him to let her go.

"Things are different now Darien. I'm not some girl who just stumbled on a new power." She said transformed.

"You're right princess. Things have changed." He said and disappeared.

Serena was on her guard. When she transformed she didn't feel the fatigue from the negative atmosphere as badly. She turned to her left and blocked a punch from Darien. The two began to spar in the middle of the room. Serena knew not to send any energy blast, because that would drain her power faster. She could sense Gohan and her father getting closer.

'Hopefully Darien won't notice.'

"But I do darling." Darien said and disappeared once again.

'Did I say th-' Her thought was cut off when he tripped her. The blonde kicked at him while attempting to crawl away, but he grabbed her leg and pulled her closer. Her power was draining fast. She kicked him forcing her to the ground, but he didn't let go. His hands were up to her inner thigh and she didn't like where this was going. He was laughing at the fear in her color changing eyes.

"Shh little princess." He quieted her screams as if she were a child. He had managed to envelop her petite frame in his arms. "Your thoughts are so scattered. Soon I'll be able to hear your thoughts even when I'm not this close."

She hoped that she had bought enough time for the others. Her powers were drained, but they were so close they could walk in any minute. She screamed and struggled with everything she had in her when Darien pulled out a syringe filled with some sort of dark substance. She didn't know what it was but she knew that she could not let him inject her.

Crash! The front door slammed open as Vegeta and Gohan entered the familiar fog. That was beginning to thin.

"Serena!"

"Serenity!"

They ran towards her and knew by the look on her face that it was to late. Gohan lunged for Darien, but the coward had disappeared with the fog. He rushed to her side with her head resting on her father's lap. The other men searched the house to make sure it was clear as Gotten checked on his mother and Bulma. Serena reached a shaky hand to touch Gohan's face. He placed his gently over it and tried to steady it.

"Please…make it stop….please." She could barely get the words out. Vegeta was looking at the needle he had pulled out of his daughter's arm. He handed it to Piccolo who had kneeled beside him.

"The house is clear. Chi Chi and Bulma are just knocked out, but they'll be fine. He did all this to inject her with something?"

"That's not just anything he injected her with." Vegeta said standing with her shaking body. He placed her in Gohan's arms and knew they had to act fast. "Take her up stairs and hook her vitals up. Stay close to her and do not leave her side. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Gohan said as he disappeared with his love.

Goku and Krillian were already heading up the stairs with the two passed out women. Vegeta turned to Gotten who was standing next to him and not looking him in the eye. He knelt down on one knee to meet the young man's eye level. He placed both hands on the child's shoulders and spoke very calmly.

"Gotten, in times like these we need every man to do their part. There isn't time for you to blame yourself. I will tell you this one time. This is not your fault. It's best that you left and got help. This turned out bad, but it could have been a lot worse if you were here. He might have taken you or Serena away with him had you been here. Saiyains know how to take a loss and prepare for the next battle. I need you to stay with the other women upstairs, and let me know when they are awake. Can you do that?"

Gotten had never heard Vegeta talk like this, but he found comfort in his words. "Yes sir." He answered and ran upstairs.

"I've never seen such heavily concentrated dark energy. Where did he get this from?" Piccolo asked as they headed into Serena's room. "I don't know a source that he could get something like this from."

"You do know a source. You know it by the name of Darien Shields and it runs through his veins."

_**Trunks**_

'What is in that other tub?' He thought to himself. 'It must be a person. That's the second time I thought I saw movement. Who else could they be keeping as prisoner?' He still couldn't see, and the last time the fog started to thin that blue haired chick came in, punched a few numbers on the prompter in front of it, and the smoke returned to normal. He would receive a terrible shock every so often, and the anticipation was racking his nerves. What his enemies didn't count on was the extent of his father's training.

Ever since Trunks can remember his father had trained him in mental war fair as well. Trunks never understood the importance of these mental techniques. He thought they were a useless waste of time and hated the meditation training hours with a passion….that is until now.

He took a seating position. He still had not taken the bean in his pocket, and knew that he would have to take it soon if he didn't want to pass out. That was rule number one. Always stay alert. The child rested his hands on his knees got in a relaxed state of mind. He controlled each breathe going in and out.

'This might actually work. I feel less fatigued all ready.' He knew that thought hadn't pushed all of his doubt and worry away. With a more rested mind set he began to mentally envision a plan of escape. He was ready for Darien to come back and taunt him again. He knew they were underestimating him because he was a child. 'What they aren't taking into account is that I'm my father's child.'

_** The Brief House**__****_

All the men except for Gohan were in the living room talking, while Bulma and Chi Chi were still knocked out. Vegeta was pacing as usual, and the others just couldn't believe that this was happening.

"Why go through all of this…just to inject her with his blood?" Goku asked.

"He needs the bond to go faster. It's supposed to be along slow process, but he needs it to finish as soon as he can, so nothing can stop him." Piccolo explained.

"I just wish there was something we could do." Krillin said.

"There's nothing any of us can do…" Vegeta said. It was the first statement he had made in an hour. "We just need to train harder. This next fight is going to be one to the death…..and I won't let them get away this time."

"We will Vegeta…we will." Goku added and followed Vegeta to the training room. Piccolo and Krillin we're right behind them.

_** Serena and **__**Gohan**__****_

Gohan hadn't let go of her hand since he laid Serena in the bed. He could sense the burning pain running through her. She was quietly suffering now because she was too fatigued to scream. Gohan wanted her to rest, but Vegeta told him to keep her conscious.

"You don't have to say anything back to me my love. You just need to stay with me. Your dad told me if you don't you might not wake up. You're in a vulnerable state that would make it hard to fight off his attacks. I'll be here my love….I'll never leave your side."

Serena's breathing started to speed up and Gohan got closer to her. "Can't….breathe…..help...bre…."

He put his head to her lungs and assumed she was having a panic attack from them pain.

"You need to take deep breathes baby. It's all in your head. Just breathe deeply and slowly." He tried to say calmly. The blonde sat up and wrapped her arms around him. She listened to his heart beat and his breaths.

Gohan gently moved her so he could join her on the bed. He breathed deeply and slowly. He was filled with relief when her breathing and heart beat started to match his own. His shirt was wet from her tears and her silent cries. He held her tightly and stroked her hair.

"He won't stop…" Serena said after a few moments.

"We'll make him stop."

"Nothing can stop him. He keeps telling me these horrible things. All the things he's going to do, and how no one can get in his way."

"Don't believe him Serena. Listen to me. You love me and we will destroy him."

"I'm starting to believe his right. He's been right so far…he's right."

He gently held her face in his hands and looked her in the eye. He knew this was not the strong women he was in love with. This was the Serena that Darien wanted, and he wasn't going to let her believe his lies.

"No Serena, he isn't right. All these years he's fed you lies and taken advantage of you and you've finally stood up to them. You feel vulnerable right now, but your not. Don't believe his lies."

Gohan wondered if she would have protested or agreed with him had her body not went limp. He didn't get anyone. He just held her close and stayed by her side all through the night.

LadyLexy

I know it's been to long, but I don't get a lot of time to write anymore. Please forgive me. If it makes any of you feel better I have already started the next chapter, and my writers block is clearing up!!! HURRAY!!!!!! I'll have another chapter up soon! Thanks to all the support from my loyal fans. It means a lot to me!


	12. What Dreams May Come

Teck: So I'm not changing the pen name. go figure. I'll just stick with Sailor Tecklias…Teck for short. Here is the next chapter. I know the last few chapters are getting slow, but this one is a really good one. A lot of things start happening here so pay attention. Enjoy!!

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Darien**_

This was his moment to have some alone time with the woman he loved. There weren't any stupid girls or idiot Saiyans to get in his way. Darien was finally going to get a moment alone with his princess even if it is only in his head. He relaxed on the bed in his secret space in the fortress and closed his eyes with the biggest smile he's had in a long time.

The image was so clear. Her frail body on the bed next to that worthless Saiyain, her pale skin looked so smooth, and her blonde hair brushing her face as she slowly breathed in and out. All he had to do was enter and take full control of her mind, and complete stage one.

The image was bleached in a flash of light white.

Darien cursed as he opened his eyes to the dark room. He went into the next room and checked the computer for the progress on the bond. 'This shouldn't be happening. She can't still be able to shut me out. Amy told me that was enough energy to help me end this stage.'

Darien was furious and broke one of the monitors in front of him. 'These stupid girls are to much of a liability. They've played their role. Now it's time to start getting rid of them' Darien knew exactly how he was going to do it to. He thought he was going to get to spend the night with his beloved, but instead he had more plans to work out so that instances like this one wouldn't happen again.

_**The Girls**_

"Do you think he'll notice that your calculations were wrong?" Lita asked Amy in their quarters.

"Of course he's going to notice." Amy said with a wicked chuckle. "That's why I told him if everything goes right that energy should help him complete the first stage faster. What I failed to tell him was that she needs to be in a negative environment, like this one, for it to fully penetrate her system. I just plan on giving some excuse about her love for Gohan. It'll be great! It will piss him off and frustrate him all at the same time. His hatred is a really easy tool to use against him. Let's see how smart he is now. He'll never find out."

"So basically it was totally pointless." Mina said entering the room and taking a seat next to Lita. "One of those stupid fighters gave me the worst bruise. I'm to pretty for all of this fighting business. I can't wait for ultimate power so that it can be a lot easier to defeat people."

Amy rolled her eyes. Sometimes Mina is more annoying to have around than Serena was. "No, it is still very valuable for us to have injected her. It won't speed up the process rapidly, but it will speed things up. Darien is underestimating how much we need him to be in control of her. The bond is a great controlling mechanism, but the more she does willingly the less energy is wasted in her defense, thus allowing more energy to be harvested from her. That is why he's emphasizing the first stage so much. The first stage is so important. She'll do things more willingly if he can get full control of her mind. Two days is all the time he needs to be able to penetrate her mind's defense enough to plant ideas in her head. Serena's heart is in pieces over the idea of something happening to her brother. Once a few visions are planted of his death, she'll be more cooperative and walk right into our hands." Amy said sitting back in her chair with an evil smirk of satisfaction at her work.

"It's working perfectly into our own plan." Lita said nodding in agreement. "You should have all the readings we need from Trunks by then right?" Amy nodded assuredly at her comrade. "After studying his readings we can defeat everybody who is in our way."

"He wasn't a Super Saiyain long enough to get a lot of readings from that form. What if he doesn't do it again?" Mina asked fearing what would happen if things didn't go there way.

"Oh he will. He's getting restless of waiting. I doubt that cylinder will hold if he blast with full power I made it so that it wouldn't. I have enough readings on the Super Saiyian transformation to understand how to take one down. The kid is more of a distraction for Darien when he gets out."

"Oh, I see." Mina commented. "So when Trunks gets out he'll send us to go and find him when really we'll sneak away to the energy source chamber and take the energy harvested by the silver crystal. That's when we'll be unstoppable and we can finally be rid of him."

"Yes, hopefully by then Raye will be gone and out of our hair. Can you believe her?" Amy said annoyed as ever.

"I think she's up to something." Mina said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"Do tell!"

The two scouts sat on the floor next to their friend as if they were back in high school again.

"Well, I went to the communication room to look over the place where we were going to attack the z fighters. When I walked into the room Raye was in there. She had the most peculiar look on 

her face. I haven't seen her so surprised. She made up some excuse about doing the same thing and rushed out. She left so fast she forgot to log out."

"We could have just hacked her log in. Amy wouldn't have even needed to look it up. Her password is so obvious 'DEADBUNNY' really can she make it any easier. I can't believe she hasn't changed it." Lita interrupted.

"You're right. If she is that dumb I don't mind taking advantage of her stupidity." Mina said brushing her long golden tresses back behind her shoulders. "Anyway when I noticed she was still logged in I checked where she sent her last message. You won't believe who she's been trying to get into contact with the last few days."

"Spit it out!"

"No time for guessing games. Just tell us."

"I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen the name myself. It's the last person anyone wants to run into…."

"You don't mean…" Amy stopped midsentence when Mina looked her straight in the eye and nodded with a look saying "The one and only."

_**The Brief's House**_

It was late and the z fighters knew they needed to rest if they wanted to be at their best in case there was another attack. Vegeta insisted everyone go home and meet for training in the morning. Piccolo and Krillin decided to check the outpost one last time before heading home, but Goku and Chi Chi decided to stay with Vegeta and Bulma a little longer.

Chi chi was on the couch next to Bulma in the living room while the men were in the kitchen.

"Bulma, tell me how you're really doing." Chi Chi asked with concern. "You've handled this whole situation so well. I just hope you know it's ok to let it out. You don't have to be strong for everyone all the time."

Bulma was slowing stroking a sleeping Gotten's hair, just like how she used to do with her own son. She just kept looking at the sleeping boy as she spoke. "I know Chi Chi it's just…if I start crying I don't know if I'll be able to stop. It's horrible what's happening. As soon as I get my family back together, here comes someone trying to tear us apart." She looked Chi Chi in the eyes. "My daughter is slowing getting pulled further and further from me, but at least she's here where I can protect her. Not having Trunks here is killing me."

She looked back down at the sleeping child as her eyes began to swell with tears. Chi Chi gently rested her hand on her friends shoulder. Bulma held back the tears and regained here composure.

"Was I stupid to believe that this was all over?"

"No Bulma. You weren't. You and I both know our husbands won't let anything happen to these children. That's why they train them so young. Our boys understand danger, but they also understand the evil that's out there to hurt them. I have no doubt that Trunks is ok where ever they have taken him. He'll come home to you. I just know it."

"You're right Chi Chi." Bulma said feeling more comforted now. "Trunks is so much like Vegeta when it comes to defeating enemies. I wouldn't be surprise if he's able to hatch his own plan of escape."

_**The Men**_

"How do you do it Vegeta?" Goku said sitting across from his fellow Saiyain. "With everything that's going on, especially after today, I don't understand how you can be so calm."

"Kakorot, I've learned enough here during my time on earth to know what to do when chaos falls on you. I must control what I can control and do what I have to do to protect the ones I love. At this point there is nothing we can do, except not letting Darien get his hands on her. The Bond is to strong now. The only one who can truly help her is your son."

Goku looked into the eyes of his friend and saw a side of Vegeta that he had never really seen before, but knew it has been there all along. He knew how hard that last statement was for him to admit. 'My goodness Vegeta. You've come such a long way.' He thought to himself.

"Vegeta, I promise that your daughter is in good hands. Gohan…he'd rather die than let anything happen to Serena." Goku tried to assure him. "I don't have a daughter of my own, and I know every dad wants to be their little girl's savior for as long as they can but I assure you…..she's in good hands with my son. He'll be there for her and never treat her any less than she deserves."

The Sons shortly left after talking to their best friends when they needed them most. Both Bulma and Vegeta were comforted by their words, but it didn't mean they felt any easier about the situation. The couple checked in Serena's room as Gohan slept next to their daughter. Bulma quietly checked her vitals, while Vegeta watched the young couple sleep. When Bulma rejoined him in the doorway he gently held her hand.

"Don't worry Vegeta. Nothing is going to happen." Bulma took her free hand and gently turned her husbands gaze to meet her eyes. "He can't even kiss her remember."

He knew she was trying to cheer him up, but just continued to look at her even as she shut the door to the room.

"It's hard for me to say it all the time." He said entering their room down the hall. "The only family I knew was back on Saya and they're all dead. We never showed affection the way earthlings do."

Bulma looked at her husband that was now sitting next to her on their bed. She knew Vegeta was hurting about this as much inside as she was. Maybe even more. 'You're not responsible for this Veggie. Stop blaming yourself.'

"We all know how much you loves us Veggie. You don't have to always say it. You do it in your own way. That's why I fell in love with you. That's why your son wants to be you. It's why your daughter understands how much it hurt to let her go." Tears started forming in her eyes once again thinking about her children.

Vegeta took his wife in his arms and let her finally release some of the pain she had been pushing away. "You're starting to get a little to good at putting up a front my love." He whispered softly in her ear.

"I just can't stop thinking about them. She's just been through so much already, and now the bond. Trunks……he's our baby…"

'We still must believe my love.' He said through their thought link.

Bulma could feel soft tears slowly dropping on her skin and hair. The only other time Vegeta was moved to speechless tears like this was the first night Serena was gone. The two of them held each other and cried silently until they fell asleep.

_**Gohan and Serena**_

That night true love had one more victory against evil. The blood was generating an immense pain within Serena, but her love for Gohan was still able to give her the strength to keep him at bay one more time. It even triggered a dream that was important for the two of them to share if they wanted a chance at stopping the madness and winning the final battle.

_ The Dream_

_**The Queen's Viewing Room**_

"Your Highness!"

Queen Serenity turned to face the young prince who just entered her viewing room. The emotion in his voice was alarming.

"Prince Gohan. What's wrong?"

"Your majesty I know you like to view the kingdom in private, but I have reason to believe that there are traitors in the court." Gohan said as he rose from his knee.

"What do you mean?"

Gohan was pacing franticly as he spoke. "I've been suspicious of the warriors in the court for sometime now, but I didn't want to alarm you until I had proof. My intelligence has informed me that the girls have made continuous contact with the dark forces. We know they are up to something, just not exactly what. All we know is that they are planning something very soon."

"We must alert the rest of the court and the kingdom's security immediately!" She said as she moved hastily towards the door with Gohan close behind.

The queen entered the grand hall and gave her assistant orders as she continued towards the palace communication center.

"I want you to send word to the rest of court's security to be on high alert but stay undercover. I don't need the whole kingdom to go into a panic. I also want Serenity to meet us in the meeting room." The queen ordered her assistant. She turned to the prince next to her. "I'm calling for a meeting here of the court and all of the planets' chiefs of security. I'm surprised that yours isn't here with you now."

"That's something else I'm worried about your highness. I have a feeling Sir Endymion might be an enemy as well. Intelligence has reason to believe that the girls are answering to another spy within the system."

_**Serenity**_

The rose garden was one of Serenity's favorite places on the moon. She loved the view of Earth and could really feel alone with her thoughts because of its solitary atmosphere. She loved sneaking away from the castle to enjoy a few moments to herself, especially when she was thinking about a certain Prince.

'If only he could be here with me. I wish I could just tell him how I feel.' She could feel someone watching her and stood to face her intruder.

"Sir Endymion." She said with a slight curtsey. "You startled me."

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't help but stop and stare at your beauty. You don't need to be so formal, Serenity. I feel our relationship is close enough that we don't need such formalities." He said walking closer to her.

"If I remember correctly your respect towards protocol was one of the reasons I put an end to our relationship." She said a little annoyed at his disrespect.

"Your mother is to blame for that. Not me." He said now standing next to her. "She didn't think I was good enough for you and started filling your head with nonsense."

"You know my mother isn't like that Sir Endymion I just don't feel the same way about you that you feel about me." She said taking a step away from him. She looked around and knew it was time to leave. "You know she wouldn't like us alone without a chaperone. I better go. Good day to you Sir Endymion."The princess turned to leave, but stopped when she felt a hand around her slender arm. She turned to face the knight who she once was in love with a few months ago.

"Endymion, you are to bold. Let go of my arm now and I won't tell anybody about this behavior." She said in a more demanding voice.

"You think just because you're a princess with a little bit of power you can talk to me like that? I think not dear Serenity." He pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her thin waste. "It might do you some good to start listening to me and not your precious mother if you know what's good for you. Then again you must not know what is good for you, because if you did then you wouldn't have broken up with me." He gave a smirk after his last comment.

"Endymion, I know your heart is broken, but it does not give you the right to say and do such things. Now let me go now!" She commanded and began to struggle.

"No Serenity…I will never let you go again."

_**Meeting Room in the Moon Palace**_

Prince Gohan entered the room with a respectful bow and took his seat at the table with the rest of the court and tried to catch up on the meeting that was already in progress.

"We were just finishing up our defensive maneuvers." She said trying to remain calm at the fear that struck her when Prince Gohan entered the meeting alone. "Where is Princess Serenity?" She cleared the slight quaver in her voice.

"She has snuck away from palace security once again, and she's not in her usual spots I know she likes to go when she's alone. I sent them to Earth and search there. I'll join their search as soon as the meeting is over. I told them to contact you if they hear anything before I return." Gohan said putting his head down slightly.

He was trying to push the possibilities out of his mind of what could have happened, but there was still a chance she had simply gone of somewhere new so that security wouldn't find her so easily. 'Please let her be ok..'

Suddenly an incoming message alert appeared on the communication screen. The queen typed on the control pad in front of her to view the message. Endymion appeared on the screen with an evil grin on his face.

"Hello court of the Moon Kingdom. I hope you've enjoyed peace because if you want to keep it you will hand over the Silver Crystal before sun down Earth time tomorrow."

"You know that will never happen. We do not negotiate with matters of the crystal. You know better than that Endymion." Queen Serenity said firmly.

Darien lowered his face next to the shivering princess in his arms. He placed a kiss on her pale cheek and looked at the camera with an even more defiant expression. Serenity looked so scared. Her mouth was gagged and struggling to get out of her captures' grasp.

"I believe you will negotiate your highness if I have the proper cards in my hand."

The Queen stood in anger at the sight of her daughter with this monster.

"Are your forces that weak that you must capture the Princess in hopes of getting the crystal? Our militia is clearly not as pathetic as yours. We will find her and when we do you better hope that she is unharmed, because if she's not you will surely face this kingdoms wrath to the fullest without mercy. Your request will never happen."

"It will happen, Queen Serenity. Here is a little time line for you. I have attached directions to a meeting place. If you are not there with the crystal at sundown today I will torture her in the most imaginative ways possible. It will be worse than death. If you fail to show up tomorrow her blood will be on you and your precious kingdom's hands because you were to proud to negotiate with traitors."

Serenity managed to free a hand and remove her gag. Her words were full of desperation.

"Mother you can't do what he ask." Endymion was trying to cover her mouth, but she continued to try and speak through the muffles. "dsnadgn…afaswrongwaydfad…" The transmission was instantly cut off.

The whole room was silent. Queen Serenity took her emotions and swallowed them hard like medicine. She had to do what was best for the court even if it killed the person she loved most.

_**The Princess**_

Endymion smacked Serena across the face sending her body flying across the floor.

"Your defiance is not appreciated Serenity. You'd better learn fast not to do something that stupid again." Darien said walking over her body to the computer console.

An unbound Serenity sat on the floor with her hand to her face. "You will never get the crystal. My mother knows better than to trust you." She said.

Endymion ignored her at first to finish sending the orders to the scouts and then turned to face his beloved. He rested his weight on the console and spoke to her in a frightening calm tone.

"They were to stupid to see threw my deception this whole time. What makes you think they can figure out this one?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and started moving closer to her.

"I know they will Endymion. Prince Gohan is a smart man. If there is anyone I believe in to find me it will be him." She looked him in the eye sternly and didn't move when he squatted down closer to her.

"I wouldn't count on it Princess. Why don't you just relax not think about anything else but tonight, when it's just you and me…." He reached a hand to stroke her face, but she pulled away.

"I don't care what you decide to do to me tonight. It won't make a difference because they will find me before then." She said as she pushed his hand away for the second time.

This time Endymion didn't just let her slap his hand away. He grabbed it and pulled her closer to him and twisted it behind her back forcing her to face forward and allow him to cradle her upper body in his arms. The Princess kicked and screamed "let me go" but with her arms and lower body isolated she couldn't stop him from stroking the red mark on her cheek. She couldn't help but let the two tears fall from her eyes from the painful pressure.

"Now, tonight can be torturous or you could be a good little moon princess and not make things difficult. I have to get prepared incase we need to attack tonight, so I'll show you where you'll be staying."

_**The Battle Room in the Moon Palace**_

Prince Endymion, Queen Serenity along with her advisers, and the Generals of the army gathered to discuss strategy against their new enemy.

"It looks like he wants us to meet him on the out skirts of one of Pluto's moons." The General of Venus said.

"It's probably close to the border of the Negaverse. He's trying to keep himself as close to his territory that he possibly can. It worries me that this is merely a trap. We'll be very vulnerable there." Luna said in her human form.

"We can't leave room for error. If not we may never get the Princess back, and even worse loose her and the crystal to these traitors." Artemis agreed nodding his head making his silver hair sway.

"Prince Gohan" she addressed him with a curious look on her face. "What do you feel about the situation? We've been going at this for hours and still no one has planned anything more than to fake an exchange and attack at the meeting point. You've been watching Endymion and his entourage for sometime now. Do you have any reason to think this isn't the best decision for the kingdom?"

"With all due respect Your Highness. I-I don't think it's the best plan for the kingdom or the Princess."

"Why is that?" Artemis asked.

"They've planned this so exactly. They would expect us not to give up the crystal so easily. They would also expect us to bring our best forces out there and attack. Maybe they're trying to lead us away from the crystal with a weaker defense. I think Serenity knows what they are up to and was trying to tell us something. I think we need to analyze the message and the directions he sent."

"Well, we have our forces gathered and they're on their way to the meeting point to scout the area."

"I didn't order that General. I don't care if matters like this are your planets specialty. Nothing is supposed to happen without my ok." The Queen said angrily.

"It's only the scouting team to give us better information about the area. No real action will occur. I wanted to be able to give you my best opinion on a plan of action with all the proper research being done, and not just go off a hunch like some love sick amateur-"

"That is enough General! You better hold your tongue until you have something constructive to say about the matter before I take out my frustrations out on you." The Queen ordered.

The General shut his mouth. He didn't like the Queen not holding his expertise in higher regard than a young prince who was still in the mere stages of learning about war.

" It's up to you Queen Serenity on whether you want to waste more time going over what we have analyzed for the past 4 hours or attack like our specialist say we should. We only have an hour till sundown. Do you really want to risk the Princesses' well being on a hunch?" Mercury's General stated impatiently.

"Everyone better listen very closely to me. If anyone else has the nerve to question my concerns and the way I see things should go in this situation I swear I will strip them of their position and replace you with someone who can follow orders!" She looked around and saw no objection. She knew they still weren't used to taking command from a woman even after all this time since her husband's death, 'but they better start getting used to it, especially when it comes to my daughter.'

"Prince Gohan you can take as many men as you need to analyze the data and plan a attack. General, since the area has already been scouted we will carry on with the original plan if Gohan doesn't find anything out in time then we will continue with the original course of action."

_**Endymion**_

Twilight will soon befall over his castle. Endymion didn't know what he was more mesmerized with the beauty of twilight over earth from his fortress, or the idea that his plan was working. He had just gotten word that the kingdom's forces were heading to the meeting point. They were 

going to be in for a surprise when a few monsters show up to wipe them out. His own forces were in place to attack the castle on command. He didn't have to be there. It was fool proof. His little minions can get through their weakened forces. His real prize was right behind him. He was going to show the royal family that he wasn't just as good as them….he was better. He was better than them and all of the hierarchy that made them think they had the right to rule this solar system….these worthless planets.

'I will have more than they could ever imagined. I want more than this one kingdom…I will have them all. This whole universe will shiver at the sound of my name.' Endymion thought as the sun fell behind the Earth.

He slightly turned to the bedroom behind him and smiled. He returned to the beautiful sight of the Earth as he spoke to the beautiful sight behind him.

"Isn't it beautiful from here darling?" He chuckled at her silence. "You should join me and take in the view."

Serena backed out of the room in horror. She just couldn't believe that they hadn't found her by now. 'No…' She ran as fast as she could. She didn't know where to go or what she was going to do, but she just needed time and space away from that monster. She knew she couldn't take him physically, but she might be able to out smart him if she could think fast enough.

_**The Battle Room**_

Prince Gohan rushed into the room with the four specialists he had chosen to help analyze the data.

"Your Majesty. I was right. You need to order them to turn around!" He said urgently.

" What have you find?"

"We analyzed the message again, and Prince Gohan had noticed something that the Princess said. The phrase 'wrong way' was decoded." One of the specialists said.

"She was trying to tell us that he was sending us the wrong way. It's a trap. Please order them to turn around." Gohan pleaded.

"We calculated the distance he gave us in all the directions of the palace and found something that was over looked ."

"What was it?" She asked with new hope.

"There is a small fragmentation system that has been slowly passing through our solar system for a few centauries now." Prince Gohan told her. "Our research has shown that these are large fragments of a planet from another solar system that is floating through space. It's been in our 

system for some time, but no one has ever noticed it since it's not a threat. Endymion must be using this as his head quarters for now. We need to get a team over there!"

"The deadline has already passed. The troops are almost to the meeting point. If they're expecting us to show up we might be putting the Princess in even greater danger." Artemis said.

"He's right." The Queen said with disappointment. "There isn't enough time and men left to plan a full rescue operation."

"Then we will go."

"You mean the five of you?" Luna asked.

"Yes, it's better to have smaller numbers anyway. It'll be harder for them to detect us. If all of our forces are going to the meeting point I'm sure Endymion's strongest warriors aren't going to be at his head quarters. We can get in, save the Princess, and teach these traitors a lesson. Trust me my Queen. It sounds impossible, but I know that we can do this."

"Go then young Prince, with all of my faith in your hands."

_**Endymion and Serenity**_

'Just keep running….don't let him get you…..Don't let him touch you….' The thoughts racing through Serenity's head were her manifestations of her hope slowly fading with each step. She could hear his laughing everywhere, and was terrified that he would pop up around the next corner. She could hear his footsteps now and she feared her racing heart would give away how far ahead she was.

"Serenity there's no point in running you give of a very distinctive energy in this negative atmosphere. All of this running around is starting to make me angry."

The negative energy was starting to slightly affect her, but not enough to make her slow down. She didn't know what he had in store for her. All she knew was that she couldn't let him-

"Caught you.." He whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. He began to drag her back to the room they had just left. Serenity hadn't realized through all of the turns that she made one huge circle around the fortress and was only a few doors away from the room she had just ran from.

"No!" She screamed partially directed towards her capture and partially to herself for getting caught.

"Yes dear Serenity this is the night I will seek my revenge. What good is the royal blood in your veins with the stain of impurity on your name? It's the ultimate revenge on you and your mother. 

No other royal will ever marry an impure princess." He threw her into the room and shut the door behind him.

Serenity backed away from him on the floor and scrounged to her feet to reach the balcony. She was far to high to jump and the outer walls were to slick to climb down. Endymion wrapped his arms around her waste pinning her arms to her sides in the process.

"Beautiful isn't it. I've been planning for a long time the day I could take you here." He turned her around to face her. That look of fear in her eyes was pumping the adrenaline through his veins. That fear grew within her as he backed her into the bedroom.

"Endymion! This isn't necessary. Stop." She tried to demand with faulty courage as he started to roughly kiss her neckline. She was shaking so badly by the time he had her pressed on top of the bed that she could barely speak. "Get off of me you monster. I will not let you take the one thing I am allowed to control in this society."

He sighed out of annoyance. Her spunk was starting to get on his nerves, and he wanted to make sure that she knew who was in charge. He punched her as hard as he could in the stomach making the blonde keel over and fall onto the bed. She held her stomach where he hit her and gauged and coughed for a few minutes. Endymion was taking off the top of his armor as his princess recovered from having the wind knocked out of her. "Get used to it Princess. He called out to her as he took the final layer off bearing his chiseled naked chest. "You don't have control of anything at all."

He walked over to her and placed one knee on the bed. He gazed at her body. He stroked her blonde tresses that flowed over her dress. She tried to push his hand away but he straddled her and grabbed her wrist with one hand and squeezed them until she whimpered in pain. He wanted her to suffer to night. It could have been because of his heart that wanted her love him. It could have been because she was lucky enough to be born into such a powerful position, while no matter how hard he worked this society would never allow him to have it. It could be to get back at Gohan and all the others that believed they could beat him. For whatever reason, tonight she was going to suffer.

"You think you're so special because you're of royal blood? Royal blood runs through my veins too princess." He said in a low tone.

Things were happening so fast and Serenity didn't know how she was going to stop him. She couldn't afford for him to hit her again, because she might not be able to stay awake and that's the only chance she had at getting out of this situation.

"Just because you want to be a prince doesn't mean you are one."

SMACK!

She felt that first blow to the face and then it was immediately followed by several other punches in her stomach, side, and legs. Her eyes were closed, but she could feel the weight in the bed shift as he stood near it laughing.

"That's what you think. I am actually Prince Endymion of the Negamoon! I've disguised myself to understand the best way to take down your kingdom. Having you here is just a bonus for me."

She could hear him unfastening the lower half of his armor. Serenity was able to slightly open her eyes and saw that his back was to her.

'If I can get off the bed fast enough I might be able to get out the door fast enough.' She knew if he had to chase her again he would really hurt her, but it was a chance she was willing to take. She took the last of her courage and the last of her strength and ran for the door. Her freshly formed bruises were throbbing and she felt light headed from getting up so fast, but she just kept moving. She could hear him yelling after her from behind as the room started to spin.

She tripped over her long dress and fell into strong arms instead of a cold hard floor. Serenity tried to pull away from whoever it was, but she caught the sent of the other person.

'White Roses….' She thought and immediately relaxed. She looked up at the only person she wanted to see right now besides her mother.

"Gohan…." She barely whispered and closed her eyes as silent tears began to run down her face. He pressed his forehead against hers and held her closer.

"It's ok." He whispered back in her ear. "I'm here. I'm here."

_**6 months later**_

The council was gathered together for their weekly meeting to discuss matters of the kingdom. When suddenly Endymion and the scouts enter the room.

Queen Serenity immediately stands at the intrusion. "What are these traitors doing here?" She said angrily.

"Now, now. Queen Serenity if you act like this every time you see me then you'll not be invited to the wedding between me and your beautiful daughter." He said as the girls started to spread out around the room.

"These traitors cannot walk in here and start speaking such things. How did they possibly get in?" The Queen of Mercury asked.

"Mother that is no way to talk to your daughter" said Amy, as she moved behind the queen.

"Blasphemy! Now their speaking blasphemy against this court. Only Earth and the Moon are the only inner royals to have produced heirs." The King of Venus stated.

Gohan looked over at his beloved next to him and saw the fear in her eyes. She couldn't even look at Endymion. He knew she was thinking about what he had almost done. He thought back to the conversation he shared with her mother just before this meeting.

"_I need you to stay close to Serenity right now. I don't care about protocol, tradition, and all that. I know you're a good man Prince Gohan. She really needs you right now."_

"_I thought she was doing better? The nightmares had at least started going away."_

"_They're back. She's been waking up with the worst screams ever. I keep assuring her that she's safe, but she's convinced she's not. I don't know what to do. She seems a lot more at ease when you're around. She smiles and laughs more when you're with her, and reminds me of my daughter again. You can give her something that I can't and that is a sense of security. Please say you'll stay close to her side." _

"_Of course Your Highness. I promise you that I will protect her. For the rest of this life and even in the next."_

"I don't care about how you've gotten here. I just want you gone!" Gohan said and stood with his hand on his sword protectively in front of the princess before Endymion could reach her chair.

"This maggot Prince thinks he's a match for me?" Endymion chuckled.

"Apparently the Princess does, and that's why we're engaged." Gohan said with a smile. He had always know how to get Endymion where it hurt…his ego.

Endymion hadn't expected that. He looked at his beloved who looked him in the eye for the first time since he arrived.

"Is this true?"

"Yes it is. I love him more than I could have ever loved a monster like you!" She said with a stone face.

Endymion looked back at Gohan and gave him a little smile. He looked at Gohan the whole time as he spoke to his beloved.

"You'll think differently in a little bit my darling. I'm going to enjoy this more than I thought."

Suddenly the room was filled with an evil golden light. When the light went away Gohan was gone and everyone's memories were altered. The girls were not only scouts but princesses as well of their respected planet. Endymion was the Prince of Earth and engaged to Serenity. No one had any memory of who Gohan was, let alone that he was gone.

_**Two Months Later**_

It was the night of the end of Endymion and Serenity's engagement. In just two days they were to be married. Serenity was having fun and was out of the balcony of the grand hall by herself staring up at the beautiful Moon.

"I love him" She said quietly to herself. 'It must be cold feet.' Something was nagging at her heart. She didn't know what it was, but she just ignored it and let it go.

A strong arm wrapped around her and a nose was nuzzled into her hair. Serena gave a happy squeal of delight as her beloved spun her around. He placed a gentle kiss on her head when she faced him.

"I knew I'd find you out here."

"I know I just love looking at Earth. It reminds me of you."

A waitress walked by with champagne and he grabbed two drinks from the tray. He gave one to his beloved and made a toast.

"To our love, something that no one else can have."

They both drank from their glass. Serenity looked up at Endymion and he got really close to her and never left her gaze, and said "I love you." They danced for a few more hours. Endymion started to notice Serenity supporting herself more on him as the night progressed. He casually moved to a more secluded part of the room.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm just starting to get a little light headed. Maybe the champagne is starting to get to me. But I'm ok. I don't want to ruin the night."

"It's no problem darling. You can rest in my quarters."

_**Serenity and Endymion**_

"Endymion, I think I'm starting to feel worse. I think I just need to go home. I don't think my mother would be happy with this situation it maybe seen as improper for the two of us to be alone right now." She said as he guided her through the door.

"It's ok my princess. We're getting married. There's nothing wrong with us spending more time together." The small dose of negative energy he slipped into one of her drinks was working in her system. He was practically carrying her by the time they got to his room. 'Everything is going according to plan.' He thought evilly.

"Where are my shoes?" She asked as her supposed love placed her on the bed. 'Why does this feel so familiar? Something's not right about this situation.

"They must have slipped of during the walk over here. How are you feeling right now Serenity?" He asked sitting next to her. He had the golden crystal in his hand ready to begin the process of the bond.

_**The Grand Hall**_

"I can't believe we've been under a spell all this time." The queen said rushing through the corridors with security and Prince Gohan..

"It's not your fault your highness. Nobody knows the extent of his power. I wish I could have gotten back sooner, but he had transported me to another universe. A fellow prisoner on the planet that I was on saw my pure heart and trained me in the style of the warriors their. He was from a planet called Nemik, but he taught me the styles of the Saiyans. Their power was incredible. When I learned the final technique of transporting myself I was able to come here."

"What happened to the Nemik?" The Queen asked.

"They took him away before I could perfect the technique, but I heard he escaped. I don't know what happened to him, but I will forever be grateful and hope he knows the extent of my gratitude. All I know about him is that his name was Kami."

After the group ran through the door that was supposed to lead to Gohan's section of the Palace the group stopped. There was a sudden negative energy in the air. They were also not in Earth's palace anymore either.

"We went through a portal." Prince Gohan said looking around. "Your Majesty, you should go back. It's not good for you to be around this much negativity. We'll continue to search for the princess."

The Queen looked him in his new stone blue eyes, and said "I don't care about myself. I want to be there when you find my daughter."

He nodded his head, making his blonde hair shake, and tried to sense the direction of Serenity. 'It shouldn't be to hard with this negativity around.

"_No…stop…._"

"Did you hear that?" He asked.

"Hear what?" one of the guards responded.

Gohan ran towards the direction he thought it was coming from. He found one of the princess' delicate shoes pointing down a corridor. He knew he was going the wrong way, but something was stabbing at his heart. Something wasn't right, and he feared it might be to late.

The group picked up pace when they heard a immense scream. He found another shoe in front of another door. The negative energy coming from the other side of the door was nearly overwhelming. He stopped and looked into the eyes of a worried queen and quickly broke the door down. The room was filled with an evil golden light. When it cleared a horrifying sight was before them. Endymion unconnected himself and the crystal from the princess who looked like she was barely breathing.

Gohan was enraged and attacked Endymion. He lunged at him throwing them both on the floor. Whatever he had done to Serenity had taken a lot of his energy, because he wasn't trying to defend himself as he hit him. He just kept smiling with this ridiculous grin on his face.

"You're too late." He said over and over. "No one can keep us apart now. We're bonded"

Prince Gohan let security take Endymion and rushed to his Princesses side. Her mother was holding her upper body in her arms and tears started streaming down her face.

"Sweetie it's me. We're here…What has he done to you." She said softly while stroking her daughters' hair.

"Is she…." Gohan was to afraid to ask. 'No, no, this can't be happening.'

The princess was barely breathing and didn't make a sound. Endymion was being dragged out and he looked the Queen in the eye and gave the most sinister smile she had ever seen.

"The bond of love is a beautiful thing isn't it." He said with a chuckle.

"Get him out of here!" Gohan ordered while blocking Endymion's eye sight of the two women.

"She's not dead Gohan, just very weak. It's going to take everything she has to recover from this. Gohan she's going to need you a lot right now. I fear that monster has formed the bond, and there is nothing anyone can do to break it. There is hope though, but she's going to need your help. You have to help her to be strong and get through this hard time. The glass crystal will help you. You used its healing powers to break his spell. You can use it again to make the bond dormant."

"Then I'll use it now."

"No! you can't. That'll be to hard on her body. She needs to recover from this ordeal, but when the time is right it will guide you on how to help her. Your crystal, like ours, is powered by love and emotion. Trust it and it will guide you in helping her."

_End of Dream_

Serena awoke in the strong warm arms of Gohan. He had just waken up too and was looking into her eyes with a mixture of fear, love, and confusion. They didn't say anything to one another. They just held each other closer and knew that there was still a hard journey ahead of them.

**Teck**

**Hey guys sorry about that. I know. I know really bad author for making promises like that, but I just got so into this chapter that I wanted to go into detail, because ya'll deserved a really good one! Ya'll are the best! The next will be out soon. I'm really aiming for the beginning of October, but not making promises. Totally before Christmas break! Keep telling me what ya'll think of it! I really like hearing feedback. It inspires me to write faster and better. Hurray for cleared up writers block!**


	13. The Time has Come

Tecklias: Yes, I am a bad author because I haven't updated very recently. I hope ya'll like this chapter! I worked really hard on it!

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

_**The Brief's House**_

Two days have passed since Darien's attack. Serena's health has slowly been depleting these past few days. Everyone is starting to wonder how much longer she can last. Serena was sitting in her room at the window sill and thinking and fearing what is to come. She couldn't believe some of the thoughts going through her mind lately, and she's not totally sure whether they are from Darien or simply her own. She turned and gave a weak smile to Gohan as he entered her room.

"Are you feeling any better today?" He asked and sat across from her on the sill.

"No, it's still getting pretty bad. My legs nearly gave out on me they're so weak. I hate this. I can't even train and get ready for when he comes back."

"You shouldn't worry about that. We won't let him get his hands on you. We've trained non stop to face them and we'll be ready for whenever that is. Don't worry. He can't hurt you Serena." He placed his hand on hers and stroked it gently. "I won't let him. I just wish I could do more to ease your pain now."

Serena shook her head. "You don't understand. I've started having visions again, and…I don't like what I've been seeing. Horrible things…." She cringed at the thought of them coming true. "I've seen Trunks beaten up and hanging on to his life because we can't find him. I can't get these thoughts out of my head." Her hands were on her head slightly tugging at her hair.

"Don't say that." Gohan said seriously and put his hands on her shoulders. "That's the bond making you think that way."

"I don't know what I'm really thinking anymore. My heart tells me I love you, but I don't know why part of me still misses him. Even after all he's done."

He gently stroked her arms until she released her head. Their hands were intertwined once again. "We still have time before his next attack. We can find him. Your mom just finished a program that is designed to find unusual energy patterns. She'll probably have it up and running tomorrow at the latest. We'll find him your visions won't come true."

"He's attacking sooner than everyone thinks. He's desperate to get this finished I just think I've run out of time avoiding it. Until he's destroyed I'm just going to keep getting worse and worse unless I'm around negative energy. I heard my father talking about it to my mother when he thought I had gone back to bed last night. I can feel it Gohan…..he's coming for me sooner than you think…."

"Then I'll fight him here. We'll have the final battle right here and I'll win, Serena. I'll release this hold on you." He stood up and started pacing the room, planning it out in his head.

"He would never let that happen. If you fight him it would have to be on his turf. I know all of you are strong, but he's tricked us so many times down here. I'd hate to see what would happen if you had to fight him in some strange place he can control. He thinks it'll be easier to control me up there, but maybe it won't. If I'll get better around negative energy then maybe I can fight him better when I'm around it too?"

"I don't want to figure out the hard way if that is the case or not. I do worry that Darien might be taking his frustration out on Trunks, but I think he took him for other reasons. Your visions might not be accurate he could be planting them into your mind to make you afraid. I know Trunks is strong and wise. He wouldn't want you to sacrifice yourself for his sake, and we're not going to sacrifice him either. We are so close to finding him, my love. Don't give up on it now. This is the time you need to truly trust your heart. He's tampering with your mind, but he still can't control your heart."

"Have faith in us Serenity. We will stop this craziness." Vegeta said entering the room. He sat right next to his daughter and held her. She wasn't crying like she usually had been lately. She was to the point where she was tired of it. She had cried so many tears that there weren't any more left to cry. "If there is anything that you can't let the bond break it is your hope. That is a Saiyain's strength. That's why the bond attacks the mind first."

"There's still hope that I can find my crystal. Remember the crystal from our dream. That must have been a clue at how to beat him. You said the Silver Crystal appeared when you were in battle. If I start fighting him then maybe the same thing will happen to me."

"You dont'understand…"

"It's ok Serena. It's ok to be unsure, but we still have time." Vegeta tried to reassure her rubbing her back.

"No you don't understand…..we're out of time. He's here."

Gohan and Vegeta rushed to the window they didn't see anyone. The others were back at Goku's house training, and the only other people in the house were Bulma, Chi Chi and Goten downstairs in the lab.

"How do you know that Serenity?" Vegeta asked staying close to her as Gohan picked up a phone to dial downstairs.

"Mom?"

"Gohan he's here. He just appeared and took your brother! We can't get out. The door's locked from the outside!"

"It's ok mom don't worry. It's probably best you stay there. Everything will be ok." He said trying to be calm. He quickly hung up the phone and moved next to Serena and her father.

"You're right. He is here and he has Goten now." He said in disappointment. "Our moms are safe though. They're just locked downstairs.

"I'm connected to him. I can tell when he's close to me sometimes if he doesn't block it from me. He doesn't really want Goten. He wants me. I just know it."

The two Saiyains transformed and stood protectively around Serena. She looked through the window with clouded thoughts in her head.

"I'll go down stairs Vegeta and see if I can find him."Gohan said rushing out the room.

Vegeta looked down at his daughter. He took a seat next to her. She placed her hands in his and looked into his dark colored eyes. The look in her eye was mixed with so many emotions. He's been worried about her ever since the bond started, but really taking a look at her fading frame and the chaos in her eyes made him worry about her even more. He untransformed and gently rested his hand on her cheek.

"Don't worry and don't blame yourself. This isn't your fault and we will get both of them back. They're strong boys they can take care of themselves."

"This is my fault daddy. I brought this madness to our house and I want to end it."

"What do you mean Serenity?"

"I want to go with him. Please just let me go daddy. It's the best for everyone."

"No." He said firmly. He had both hands on hers in her lap. "Then he'll have all three of you. What good will that do anybody?"

"He really wants me. If I go with him freely he won't need Goten. If I cooperate while I'm with him he'll go easier on Trunks. I really think he'll just let him go. He only has Trunks because he doesn't have me. He's in trouble daddy. I've seen it. He won't last much longer. I can last there longer than Trunks can right now. I know if I get up there I can find away to free him, or at least send a signal back to where we are. You'll be able to find me in no time with mom's program. Darien wants to fight you. He just wants me first. The farthest he might get is completing this first stage, but I know you'll find me in time before he tries to start the next one."

"Has the bond driven you to suicide? I can't believe you'd even consider this. There is a reason the first stage is so hard to complete. If you think it's difficult to fight him off now it will be even more difficult to keep him from finishing it completely. You're strong, but around that much negative energy to weaken your defenses….this process will affect you in different ways than it should. I just don't know if you'll be able to survive it. I will not let you throw yourself into a position that would allow him to get his hands on you." He searched her eyes for some sense of reason. A chance that she will realize that this is wrong. She doesn't need to sacrifice herself.

"Daddy" she said with a fragile hand to his cheek. "I need you to let me do this. I will not sit here and be a victim. I have never sat by and played a victim role. I'm going to cooperate long enough to ensure my loved ones safety. I believe in you daddy….I know you can help me stop him, but I have to do something for myself first."

Gohan entered the door way. "There's no sign of him. I don't know if he's going to show up again. Do you think he'll show up again?" His answer was silence. He didn't understand what was going on, but could tell the two of them were having a moment, because of their continuous stare at one another.

"Did I miss something?" He asked

"Yes, as you always do."

Darien had appeared with his little brother in a choke hold in between the doorway and the window sill where Serena and Vegeta were seated.

"Now calm down boy wonder. I can easily disappear and take him with me, but I have all the Saiyain data I need. I'm only here for one thing." He said looking at his princess.

Before he could say anything Serena stood up and said "I'll go with you." Gohan's jaw dropped and knew this had to be the bonds doing. He didn't hear the mind controlling tune, so that was the only reason she could have come to this conclusion.

"Don't do it Serena! Don't go with him!" Gotten said

Darien threw the child towards the opposite wall of his beloved and Gohan jumped in between the boy and the wall and they both crashed into it. Darien took a few steps towards his princess with a victorious smile. He was enjoying the torture of the other two men in the room. He was going to take advantage of the opportunity to make them see that Serena was his not theirs. Serena walked towards Darien and looked him straight in the eye. He might have her but it didn't mean she was going to be a weak victim. Vegeta didn't want to let go of her hand and held it as long as he could until he finally had to let her go and accept her decision.

"You can't really be doing this Serena." Gohan said holding his little brother back when all he really wanted to do was charge in for a fight himself.

"Goten stay here." He said firmly. For once his brother did as he was told without question. Gohan ran straight to Darien and planned on kicking him, but was reflected back to the wall he had just hit previously.

"I said I'm not here to fight boy wonder. I just came to collect my prize." He said smiling at Serena. He caught her as she nearly fell from being so weak. Darien wrapped his arms tightly around her waste being her sole support from falling.

"Vegeta stop her! Don't let her do this. Trunks and Serena will be in trouble if you let her go." Gohan yelled in frustration.

"If we love her we'll trust her." He said standing never taking his eyes off of his little girl in the arms of a monster.

"Let's have a kiss to celebrate this moment." He said and forced a kiss on her.

Serena was shivering and just hoped it would pass quickly. It was bad enough he was groping her in front of her father and boyfriend, but Serena couldn't put up with it anymore after Darien started sticking his tongue down her throat." She pushed her head away from him and tried not to look at Gohan. She knew this was killing him, even more than it was killing her father if that were possible.

"Darien, I don't think it's very appropriate to be doing this right now."

He grabbed her neck with both hands and shook her slightly as he spoke to her as an angry parent would scold a child. Serena took both hands to try and loosen his grip, but it was too strong and was starting to cut off her airways.

"Don't you ever tell me what to do!" He said in an angry tone. "I am in control now and you will do what I say!" He dropped her to the ground. Serena held her neck with one hand and tried to catch her breathe while rubbing the red hand marks slowly.

'I can't let her do this.' Vegeta thought as he took a few steps forward. He reached for her but he wasn't able to get any closer to her. Darien had once more placed a barrier to keep them both out.

Darien smirked at Vegeta's failed attempt and pulled his beloved back to his side. He continued to support her with one arm and brushed her hair out of her face and stroked her cheek. "Now Serenity, you have to stop trying to maintain control. I'm in charge now. You will do whatever I say and in return I will let your pathetic family and friends fight me, but only after I have finished the bond."

"You'll let Trunks go before that?" She asked trying not to shiver so much in his arms. "You don't need him anymore. You have me and my cooperation. Please……my…..my love. Do it for me?" It killed her to say that last part, but she has to play into his ego…..at least for now.

"I didn't have him just because of you darling. It depends on you how healthy he will be by the end of tonight." He turned his attention to Vegeta. "So many things could happen Vegeta. By the end of this night you may loose a son, depending on the actions of your daughter, but you may gain a grand child in the process." He laughed sinisterly as he faded away with a less confident Serena.

"What have I done…." Vegeta asked silently.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Trunks was still in the tube and no one had really come to bother him in a long time. It was always dark so he couldn't really tell if a day had passed. He let him self sleep a few times, so he figured he must have been a few days. The rest did him good, and he still had the bean incase he could find a way out.

'If only I could get out of this case.' He thought. He had watched Amy punch the code in enough times to memorize it and open the door. He brought his attention to the screen and saw Darien appear in one of the empty rooms with Serena. He quickly left her and disappeared.

"Serena!" He shouted at the screen. 'How did he get her here?'

Darien walked through the door as casual as ever. He approached the tube like he has done in the past, and the child stood with rage.

"How did you get her? You better not try and hurt her Darien!" He yelled knowing he was going to get shocked for it. But this time he didn't.

Darien smiled at the child's surprised expression. "She came here freely. Your sister truly cares about you little saiyain. It's a shame that your parents don't."

"You don't know what you're talking about. My family loves me."

"Then why haven't they come to find you yet?"

The child broke his gaze with him. "They're doing everything they can."

"A real father would never have let this much time go by. Are you sure they're going to come for you? If you were working for me I would never have left you here all alone. Vegeta cared enough to protect Serena all this time. Why didn't he show the same effort in protecting you?"

"Shut up!! Just shut up!" Trunks had enough of Darien's little mind game. It wasn't going to work. "That's all you do is talk trash. Just shut up and fight me!" He said while banging on the glass. The glass slowly lowered. Trunks stood in shock for a moment. He immediately took a fighting stance. If he could out smart him maybe he could get out of the room and help Serena. Trunks moved forward off of the platform. Darien just looked at him calmly and smirked.

"How about going to see your sister instead." He disappeared and reappeared behind the Saiyain and placed a hand on his head and they both disappeared.

~*~Serena~*~

Serena was sitting on the bed not sure what to do or even what she can do now. This seemed like a better plan before she was taken.

'They have to be close to finding us. I just need to keep Trunks safe' She thought to herself. 'That's my only priority right now.'

Suddenly her brother and Darien appeared in front of her. Her brother instantly ran to her and the two siblings embraced. Darien and Serena made eye contact as he disappeared. Serena was so happy to have her little brother in her arms she couldn't help but let a few tears fall. Trunks couldn't let go either. His face was buried in her neck holding her s tight as his arms would allow.

"Be carful, they're watching us." Trunks whispered in her ear. There is a camera on the west side of the room. I don't think they can hear us, but I know they can see us. That's why I'm using your hair to cover up my face."

He let go of his sister and they both stayed close. Serena didn't want to let go of his hand. She was so afraid that Darien would appear at any second and take him away again.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine. They didn't hurt me."

"You're a worse liar than dad you know that?"

"There just a few zaps, other than that they didn't show a lot of interest in me."

Serena took one of her hands and placed it on her opposite shoulder and looked at her brother nervously.

"Trunks there is something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I don't know what Darien's told you, but I came here freely. We're going to be together and I love him."

"I thought he was evil… I mean look at all the horrible things he has done."

"He's only done them to get me back. He took you to save you. He knew you were my brother and that I cared about you very much."

"Darien said that you were the only one who cared about me, but it's not true is it Serena? Mother, Father, they were worried when I was taken right?"

Serena took her hand from her shoulder pushed her hair behind her ear. 'It's going to be hard to make this believable.' She thought then returned her hand with her other hand and her brother's.

"No, I'm sorry Trunks it's just tha-"

"You're lying!" He cut her off. "No!" He moved his messy hair from his face and started nervously rubbing his left shoulder with his right hand as if to wipe the thought away.

"They're just not who we thought they were sweetie. That's why I've joined Darien and the others. You're so strong that with more training you could be the strongest fighter next to him."

"You mean become evil? No, I won't do it!" Tears started forming in his eyes.

"If they lied about caring about you sweetie what else could they have lied about? Think about it. If Darien were in charge you would be the head general of the strongest force in the universe. We can be happy little brother. I promise."

Trunks burst into tears and Serena embraced him as he cried and cried and cried. She tried to calm him down, but tears started to fall of her own.

"Don't worry they have no idea where we are right now. They're trying, but I don't think they'll find it. Mot- I mean Bulma's program is to track unusual energy readings. The universe is huge. She doesn't have a place to start. She won't be able to find us." She said rubbing his head. "Don't worry you never have to see them again, unless there was some magical sign to point them in our direction."

Trunks sat up and started pacing the room. "I want them to find us! I want them to see what I've become and face the man I once called father."

Daren appeared in front of the child and Trunks bowed and rose.

"I remember you making an offer to train me. I'd be happy to join you and pledge my allegiance."

Darien had a questioning smile in his black armor. "You seem so easily convinced."

"Serena is the only family left to me. She has no reason to lie. The only thing I ask is that I want to be the one to get revenge on Vegeta."

"You would kill your own father?"

"He's not my father anymore."

Darien smiled confidently in his new apprentice.

"You just may get your request young one, but you must do something first to prove your loyalty. You have to go through the memory chamber."

"What?" Trunks asked looking at Serena.

"My love that's not really necessary is it?"

"Yes, it is. I want you to do away with your old life, Trunks. Start new and fresh with your new life."

"I want to remember these feelings. They'll motivate me to become stronger and better. Trust me our emotions control a lot of what we do."

"That's exactly what I'm concerned about. How am I supposed to know one of their lies won't change your mind later? "

"Nothing could change my mind now. I've been here for days and no one has even tried to find me. Not even a transmission to negotiate. They really don't care. I want to see them all dead."

There was a glint in the young saiyain's eye that made Darien believe him.

"I guess for now that may be the case. We will see. You must join me in the rejuvenation chamber. I know you have to be exhausted," Darien said.

"No I'm fine," He lied. " I just want to spend some more time with my sister. Please, I really just want to be with her right now…… master," Trunks said with a knee on the ground and respectful bowed head.

"Very well," he said. "Amy will prep you, but your sister will meet with you in a moment." The dark prince snapped his fingers and shortly after Amy appeared.

"You know I hate it when you do that," Amy said annoyed. "We do have communicators for that sort of thing. You don't need to send mental messages with that stupid crystal."

"When you're done with your whining take my young apprentice to the chamber for preparations. I will be there later to complete the process," He said and walked over to his princess. "We have something to take care of first."

Amy just shook her head out of annoyance and walked out the room with Trunks right behind her, looking back at his sister as he left.

Darien grabbed Serena by her waste and she knew better to struggle she needed to be on his good side for now.

"You did well, darling. See how well things go when you obey. It was very convincing."

"I was very convincing wasn't I? I couldn't let him suffer anymore because of me."

"You did right in listening to me. Would you rather have a dead brother or one that is still alive and serving me? See, my moon bunny. I have still left you with some choices."

"Yes, I see you have." She cringed at his hungry kiss that seemed to last forever.

He brushed a strand of hair from her face and Serena didn't like the look in his eye. She was scared to ask and scared not to know.

"What is it?" She asked with a gulp.

"You questioned me again. I told you not to question me, which made my new apprentice question me. I didn't like that. I am the only lead he will follow."

"I didn't mean to question you about the chamber," she said nervously. "I just didn't think he needed his memories altered. I mean if you could have done that all along why have me lie to him?"

"I needed you to because our tactics weren't destroying his hope. The chamber only works on a mindset that is vulnerable and weak. Even though the young saiyan's body was weak his mind was as stubborn as Vegeta's. Your convincing has placed enough doubt in his head. Even the slightest doubt will make it work."

"I just really wanted him to stay my same sweet little brother. If you alter his memories he will change. Please…..my love….. don't take this out on him. I'll make it up to you….later tonight. I promise."

"You will make it up to me later, but you will also pay for it now."

~~**Years ago**~~

"Ok! Ok! Serena we'll let you in on it just stop!"

"You promise to tell the truth now, Trunks."

"Yes, please just stop!" Trunks said as Serena released him from her tickle attack.

"Gotten, come here too or you'll be next." Serena said playfully.

The two boys sat down and did as they were told smiling as innocent as they could to their favorite babysitter.

"Now Trunks, I know you are lying about how the vase got broken, but Gotten you didn't get here until after it was broken how did you know to go along with his story?"

"You promise not to tell anyone else. Not even my brother." Gotten said holding out his pinky.

Serena took his pinky and joined it with her own. "I promise," she said.

"He gave me the sign."

"What sign?" She asked.

"Let me explain. He gets it backwards sometimes. If I put my right hand on my left shoulder it means play along go with the story. If I put my left hand on my right shoulder it means just stay out of it. When I want to let him know if he understand I tug on my ear. If he understands he fools with his hair and does the same sign back if not he does the opposite one." Trunks said with confidence in their secret code.

"How long have you guys been doing this?"

"I don't really know but it's gotten us out of a lot of trouble. Now we can keep you out of trouble too." Trunks said as the two boys tackled the teenager laughing harder than before.

~~**The Present**~~

Trunks was back in the same room he was in before. As Amy prepared the machine for rejuvenation he took the bean he had hidden all this time. He knew if he were ever going to use it the time was now. He was full of energy and he was going to make sure him and his sister got out of this place.

"Get in kid," she said rudely.

Trunks didn't feel like having an unnecessary fight and decided to bite his tongue for now. He entered the cylinder this time with confidence and a plan in action.

'All I have to do is get to Serena.' He thought, and almost instantly she appeared in the room.

"I see Darien told you how to enter the rooms." Amy said with no expression towards her former friend.

"It doesn't take a genius to put your hand against a scanner. What's with you guys and not having doors anyway. Has being evil made you that lazy."

"Of course not you dumb bunny. We simply have designed our rooms to trap people. The only way out is if you can disappear and reappear." She said finally looking up from the machine.

"Then why don't you just do us all a favor and disappear Amy. Your services are no longer needed right now."

"I'm supposed to stay here and ensure that the memory program is functioning properly."

"Darien has left me in charge of that and I want you to go away so I can enjoy these last moments with my brother and remember him as he is now and not the monster he will become one this damn thing is run!"

Amy shook her head. "Pathetic, same old Serena…. Always so damn emotional." She then disappeared.

Serena franticly started searching the controls to release her brother.

"I thought I didn't have to do that? Didn't he believe us?"

"That's the problem he did and now he wants to punish me by activating this program. I don't think it would work on you anyway, but everyone has doubt sometimes little brother and there is no room for error. Do you know how to open this thing?"

"I know one way," a transformed Trunks said and blasted the cylinder at full power sending an explosion break the tube and the other around it including the one that he has been curious about the whole time.

"Great that won't bring any attention to our plan. We have to hurry." She said as the dust cleared and her brother exited the broken cylinder. Serena stared in shock and horror and saw a fragile little body with pink hair laying among the broken tube. She ran to the tube and grabbed her future daughter.

"Renee! Renee! Are you ok it's me Serena!"

"Serena," Renee barely made the words out. "They tried to get the imperial silver crystal. I saved it and threw it in the time tunnel leading back home, but they caught me before I could get through. I've been here ever since….Serena it hurts to be here."

Serena was nearly in tears again. She hugged her tightly and stood with the little girl in her arms.

"I know it hurts sweetie. I know. Don't worry I'm going to make sure you're safe."

"We have to go," Trunks said holding Serena's arm I know the room we need to get out of here. It's on the screen."

"You have to instant transmission there Trunks. It's the only way they won't catch us."

"I'm not good at doing that though. We could end up anywhere. I don't have a lot of control. I've never been able to go further than a few feet. That blast took a lot out of me who know what might happen."

"You're going to have to focus and try. I know you can do it little brother."

Trunks knew they didn't have time to waste. If he was going to do it then he was going to have to do it now. He closed his eyes and pictured the three of them in that room and when he opened them they were there.

'Wow, I did it!' He thought as happily and then remembered their present danger. Serena handed him the girl with the pink hair and told him to stand on the platform.

"I think I can set this thing to get back home." She moved quickly because she could sense Darien getting closer. "You'll have to tell them where we are."

"I can't leave you and how am I supposed to do that anyway. I don't know where we are!"

Darien, Lita, and Mina entered the room. Serena had just entered the coordinates for home, and just needed to figure out how to send. She looked at Lita and Mina rushing towards the two children and Darien rushing towards her. She summoned the last of her energy and transformed into a lunar saiyain. She sent one huge blast towards Darien and Trunks sent a ki blast at Lita and Mina. Serena pressed the button and watched as her brother disappeared with Renee reaching his hand out to her and screaming her name.

"Serena!"

***Teck***

Yeah, I know way too Long. Hope ya'll like it and thanks so much for still reading guys! It means so much to me!!!!


	14. Lust, Rage, and Envy

Teck: Here it is!!

~*~*~*~*

**~*~*Briefs House~*~*~**

"I should have stayed Goten. I don't care what you say. I should have done something," Trunks said pacing in his room.

"There's nothing you could have done. They just would have caught all of you and it would have been for nothing," Goten said trying to calm his friend down. "You did everything you could have, and at least you saved the pink haired chick. What's her name again?"

"Renee, her name is Renee. I don't know who she is but she is a friend of Serena's. I wonder how does she know Serena? I had never seen Serena look so shocked. I should have tried to instant transmission earlier to that room and could have gotten away before Serena gave herself up. I just couldn't concentrate that well in that stupid tub because I kept getting shocked. I just am so scared that she'll suffer for it."

"Goten it's time for you to go downstairs." Vegeta said entering the room.

The black haired half-saiyain nodded his head and left quietly shutting the door behind him.

Vegeta took a seat next to his son and never broke eye contact.

"I guess you heard all of that."

"Yes, I did. You know what I am going to say."

"I know!" Trunks stood and continued to pace the room.

"I just don't understand why I didn't do something sooner. I just couldn't think straight in that place. It had this weird energy going through the whole place. It was so frustrating! I just wished I would have utilized my training better."

Vegeta stood in silence and held his sons shoulders and looked down at him. He bent a knee to match his eye level.

"I'm very proud of you, Trunks. You are a great student, skilled warrior, and I am so proud to call you my son."

Trunks just stared at him confused and shocked. He always knew that his dad had some sense of pride in him, but as far back as he could remember he had never heard his father say it out loud.

"Every lesson that you have ever had, ever skill I have ever taught you, every day of training has led to the task of being captured. I trained you as soon as I could because I wanted to prepare you for this specific reason. I had already lost your sister and I was going to make sure that if that ever happened to you everything would be ok, because you were trained. It takes skill to survive in that environment and I can't tell you how proud I am to see you pass this test so well. You were even able to help out Serena's little friend from the future. Serena wouldn't have even known she was there let alone be able to have teleported her home without getting caught. You have done well my son. You truly live up to the name of the royal family."

Vegeta and Trunks embraced. Trunks was nearly in tears and couldn't hold them back any longer. Everything just poured out into that special moment between father and son. The two shortly joined the others down stairs. Trunks was surprised to see Renee with them. She seemed to have recovered quickly.

"Yeah, I feel much better now." Renee told Bulma who brought her another glass of water.

"How long have you been there?" Trunks asked.

"A few days, I came here for some reason. I came to warn Serena about something. We intercepted a transmission somehow. It was sent from Darien's layer. I didn't know what it was about, but I had to warn her that she was in danger. I came back to this time to warn her. The timeline was being thrown off and I came back to try and change it. Pluto told me to go home and she had already taken care of it. The scouts found me and they caught me before I could leave. I've been stuck there ever since."

"Wait you're from the future?" Goku asked.

"Umm.. well…. About that…" Renee started thinking about this. It was important that they didn't know who she really was. She knew Serena wouldn't want them to know who she really was.

There was a knock at the door to save her. Bulma answered the door and Renee rushed to her old friends Amara and Michelle.

"There you are little lady," Amara said.

"We've been looking all over for you," Michelle said giving Renee a hug.

"Amara and Michelle, right? You're two of the outer scouts," Gohan said standing and greeting them. "Can you explain what's going on."

"We can," Amara said.

"But we can't." Michelle said , "It could really mess things if we go into to much detail. All we can tell is that they must have planned for the interception to lure Renee into coming here, so they could use her against Serena. That's all we honestly can tell about the situation."

"Anything outside of that we can't disclose." Amara added.

"You're right. It's not good to know what lies ahead it could alter a chain of events." Piccolo nodded solemnly.

"We'll be taking little lady home now. You guys have a lot of work to do." Amara said looking at Gohan.

"I guess we do." Gohan squatted down and looked at the little girl. "It was nice to meet you Renee. I guess we'll see you again sometime since your from the future. I hope sooner rather than later." He said with a smile.

Renee gave Gohan the biggest hug her little arms could give and whispered in his ear.

"It's probably sooner than you think." She kissed him on the cheek and left with the two scouts.

Gohan put his hand on his face where she had kissed him.

"What's wrong son?" Chi Chi asked.

"I don't know. I'm just really going to miss her for some reason. Something about her seems so familiar."

That moment was a short lived light moment for Gohan because his mind was reverted back to the situation at hand.

"There has to be some way to find Serena," Gohan said joining the group and taking a set next to his brother on the couch.

"Bulma's machine hasn't been able to pick up the energy source." Chi Chi said.

"That's what she was trying to tell me. She knew that it was like finding a needle in a hay stack. That's why she thought I could observe something that could point you in the right direction, but I just can't think of anything significant," Trunks said.

"He's told us everything he knows." Bulma said holding her son. She brushed her hair from his face. "He could only tell the gravity was lighter, and that there was an unusual energy."

"Yeah, the energy wave was very strange. It was like nothing I had felt before. It was sort of overwhelming at times. There was some force about it that was so unusual."

"Did it resemble any of the past negative energy you have sensed?" Gohan asked.

"Well, sort of. I mean it was strange it just made me feel strange I guess. I mean I was tired, but at the same time it seemed so awful. I mean it seemed to store some kind of anger, but it was so dark, so intense that it made me feel something that I had never really felt before."

"Was it the feeling that you get in a nightmare that you can't wake up from. One that you really believe to be real?" Gohan stood, while his thoughts formed.

"Yeah, it was a type of fear that I never really think of."

"What is it? Have you thought of something?" Vegeta asked.

"I think I know why Serena and I shared that memory of our past lives. I've felt that energy before. The last time I tried to save her before the war broke out. In the heart of his fortress the energy was overwhelming. That emotion was terror, Trunks. It didn't make sense to you because a force so evil and so dark confuses the body with emotions and fear to be so close to something that evil. He's probably gotten stronger since then, but I'm sure that is what you felt."

"So that means….." Vegeta started.

"I think I know where she is."

**~*~*~Serena~*~*~**

'Oh my head,' Serena thought as she awoke. "Where am I now?" The blonde wondered a loud. She looked around the room and something seemed so familiar about it, like she had been there before. She was dressed in her princess gown and didn't want to think of how it had gotten on her.

She knew this room from somewhere. She just couldn't think of where and why. She was still a little light headed from going past her limit again, but the negative energy must have helped her recover so quickly. She understood where she was when she saw the balcony.

'This can't be?'

"Yes, it is."

Serena turned to face her capture who had finished her sentence.

"So you remember the last time being here," He said letting his index finger outline the definition in one of her exposed legs.

"Yes, and I also remember how I got out of here. Just like I will once Gohan comes and rescues me again," she said moving her leg away from him.

"Well, I've learned from my mistakes it seems haven't I?"

"Of course, you knew it would be easier to get me here if I were trapped. That's not the case though. I don't care what happens. I'll die before I let you complete this bond with me."

Darien just gave a sinister chuckle. He got really close to Serena. He was sitting next to her and placed his hands on the outside of her body. As he moved closer to her face she backed up to the head board. He whispered so softly that it sent chills down her spine.

"That's why you don't have a choice."

She tried to pull away from his hungry kiss but she couldn't get away something in her head was telling her not to fight it. She wanted him to keep going. She didn't care about his arms around her waist and traveling the small of her back, even though she knew she should. She gave in for a moment and let his kisses travel down her neck to her collar bone. Her arm grabbed onto his hair as he laid his body fully on the bed. She knew this was wrong in her heart, but it felt so right to be here with him. Like this in this moment.

"Oh Gohan…." She softly whispered in pleasure.

The realization hit her of what was going on and she tried to push away. She panicked as his arm tightened around her waste and his other hand that was stroking her face moved to the front of her neck and began to choke her tightly.

'I will not be embarrassed.' He said through their thought link, while separating his lips from hers. 'My name is the only name you will say in pleasure.'

Serena felt this awful surge of dark electricity shoot through her body. The room was spinning but she could hear Darien in her head.

'Say the name of the man you love. Say it and you better mean it or you will get another. It's time for your training on how to properly obey.'

Serena tried not to think anything that would get her hurt more, but her thoughts were so jumbled and the pain was excruciating she couldn't concentrate.

'I love you Darien.'

'Say it out loud!' He made the electricity cease and began kissing her again on her neck.

"I love you Darien…"

He sat up still facing her. He left one hand wonder up from her leg to her face smiling a twisted grin of pleasure and triumph.

"You'll learn dearest," He said stroking her cheek. "The more energy I waste training you the more I have to take later. You're almost ready for the completion of this stage. Our connection is strengthening. I have some matters to take care of. You should stay and rest until the time is right. I'll return shortly to check on you. He left the room, and Serena was left alone with her thoughts, pain, and tears.

'This is worse than I thought. They have to find me soon. I don't know how much longer I can take this.'

Serena knew the next time he came back in here she was going to have to wear him out and make him hurt her so that he couldn't finish the stage. She just wasn't sure if she just had to make sure there was something left for them to find.

~*~*~Briefs House~*~*~

"I can't stand to think about what's happening right now." Bulma said entering the coordinates that Gohan remembered from his dream into her computer.

"We just have to get there as soon as possible," Vegeta said hovering over her shoulder. "The good thing about her transforming past her limit is that she will be too weak to do anything right away. She needs to have some energy for the process to take affect."

"We're forgetting that there are worse things than the bond that could happen to her," Gohan said sadly. "He's torturing her. I can just sense it sort of….I can even get glimpses of it…..It's really strange. I just know we have to hurry. I don't know how long she can hold out."

"That's impossible." Vegeta said staring at Gohan. "There's no way you too can have a link unless you too have consummated your relationship. Since the bond is still active that can't happen…. Hence why I haven't punched you in the face."

Gohan went into scared boyfriend mode immediately. "I promise Vegeta I haven't done anything with your daughter. I swear!" He said putting on a scared chuckle.

"I know but it does say something about your love to have one, especially one you can sense her pain. That's considered a myth in our race. It rarely ever happens. Our race wasn't know to hold affection very long toward others. Between someone of a different race yes it can happen if it is true love, but between our own kind… it's barely ever happened."

"I think I found something!" Bulma said. "There's a very strange reading on these fragments here. Maybe this is where she is."

*****The Girls*****

"The time is coming ladies! Can't you feel it? All that power almost on the tips of our fingers." Mina squealed on her way to the conference room.

"Yes, it will be amazing. All we have to do is get rid of those z fighters!" Lita said excitedly. "Amy aren't you excited?"

Amy was still looking at the empty chair next to her. "I wonder what that wretched Raye is. She should be here by now. Do you think she didn't hear about the meeting? I mean Darien sent the message to our quarters, but she wasn't there when we got the message. Where could she be?"

"Who cares Amy she's been M.I.A, all day. She's probably just sulking or something. It's probably nothing. Besides who cares maybe Darien will get fed up with her and just get rid of her. We don't need her, remember." Lita said.

"But what about the message that was sent? I know the signals got crossed and that's how Rini ended up here, but what if it got through to who it was really intended for?" Amy questioned.

"I totally doubt it went through. I mean besides you know who hasn't been seen or heard from in a very long time. I mean it was a total desperate shot in the dark on her part that ended up working out for us." Mina said confidently. "Don't worry girls we have nothing to worry about except for ourselves."

"Speaking of ourselves…. Have you worked that out Amy?" Lita asked. "You know what we talked about last time?"

"Yes, we can harvest some of that energy, but the timing has to be right. The next time he goes to check on Serena he's probably going to finish the first stage. We have to do it before then, if not they'll be fully connected and he'll know we are draining the crystal. He wants to have some fun with this so the next time he goes in there I'm sure he will be there for awhile."

The girls entered the room to a very pissed off Darien. "You're late, and that clingy pest Raye isn't with you. Where is she?"

"We don't know. We aren't babysitters too ya know." Mina sneered and took her seat.

"Anyway….I've been getting into Serena's head and it seems she has shared a dream with Gohan and they might be able to find our location sooner than expected. So you should all prepare to fight. I'm going to get a fresh harvest of energy after I've finished this stage of the bond."

"Well we're ready, so let them come." Lita said excitedly.

Darien still wasn't pleased with Raye not being there. She was acting strange lately and started wondering if she were up to something stupid.

"Since you idiots can't seem to keep up with your own kind. I will find Raye myself and see what is going on. I will not tolerate disobedience is that clear ladies?"

"Certainly Darien, we understand." Amy said with a smirk on her face.

_*****Raye*****_

Raye slithered into Darien's room like a snake. She starred angrily at the blonde. This was her only chance to get rid of this stupid girl once and for all if not she was stuck with her forever. Their connection was strong, but not very deep. Their minds weren't totally bond and their life lines weren't at all. If they were to stay separated she was going to have to kill Serena now. It was her only chance at getting him back.

Serena sat up in the bed when she realized Raye was in her room.

"What do you want Raye?" Serena said coldly she really wasn't in the mood for her to be around.

"I'm here to get back what you've taken from me." She said coming closer.

"Ya know Raye I have to be honest I am just not in the mood for your childishness right now. My head hurts I just got the crap smacked out of me. You are really the last concern on my mind. Get over your lust with Darien and your envy of me. It's pathetic!"

"I am not jealous of you. I just hate you and everything about you. If I can get rid of you Darien will realize that he is still in love with me."

The sun was setting behind Earth and Serena saw something reflect the light . Raye was holding something in her hand, but Serena didn't know what it was. She was recovering quickly from her last bout with Darien, but didn't want to use her energy just yet.

"I'm stronger than you Raye and I will kill you without remorse for what you have done to me and the ones I love. Walk away from this and be spared, or I sure as hell will take it all out on you." Serena stood to her feet.

"Whatever you say your highness." She said running towards the princess with a knife.

**Teck: A new chapter is coming up. Sorry it took so long. I'm having trouble putting the pieces that I want together. It's starting to clear up though! Thanks guys just a few more chapters and it will be done! Hooray!**


	15. What it all Comes Down too

_**Teck: I know everyone probably hates me, but here is the next chapter. I think some major turns and excitement are going to get through on this one. I know everyone is dying to read what happens so thanks for being patient!**_

_***_

_****Serena and Raye*****_

Serena started wrestling the knife out of Raye's hand. She had recovered some from Darien's "training," but she wasn't at full strength.

'Maybe I shouldn't have bluffed this time, Serena?' Serena thought to herself.

After a few punches and dodges Serena started to wonder how she was going to get out of this situation. She knew she had to stop Raye and get out the door she left open, before anybody figured out what Raye was doing. That was a lot easier said than done.

"What I don't understand Raye is why you would bother with something as simple as a dagger? If you're so powerful shouldn't you be able to finish me off like a real woman?" Serena said dodging a punch.

"This is a very special dagger moon brat. A very special friend gave it to me." Raye said dodging a kick from Serena and landing a punch in the blonde's stomach. "It's made from the supposed source of the greatest dark magic ever known. I have only heard myths of what it can do, but it is powerful, and perfect for my purposes."

Serena grabbed Rayes hand that was holding the dagger with both of her own. The sharp edge was pointing towards Raye and Serena ran full force to the other side of the room and tried to over power Raye into stabbing herself. Raye managed to twist Serena around and use Serena's plan against herself. Serena watched as the dagger slowly inched closer to her shoulder area.

'Darien!!!' Serena yelled to him desperately.

"This blade will slowly suck out your life force as long as it is in you. There's a myth that your power will then be transformed to me. Then I will be more powerful and Darien will love me again." She said with an evil laugh as she heard Serena scream as the dagger slowly pierced her flesh.

A very pissed Darien appeared in front of Raye and did a ki blast punch combo right in her face. Raye let go of Serena and Darien caught her.

"You've gone to far Raye! You stupid girl!" Darien yelled as he took the dagger out of Serena.

"Can't you see? I did it for us! I love you Darien why can't you see that!" Raye yelled trying to come closer to her love. "Forget her, she's not worth it. I gave you all of me, and this is what you want to settle for?"

Darien held Serena and the dagger in one arm and reached out the other towards Raye. "Raye get over it. I never loved you. You were available. I would never love someone so pathetic." He didn't even snicker as he destroyed the raven haired lunatic.

Darien took the dagger into his other hand and studied the engravings on the handle. He couldn't believe what he was holding. 'No,' he thought as he looked at the depth of the wound. She was bleeding too much for him to examine it properly, but he didn't need to. The damage had already been done. He needed to act fast. He disappeared with his wounded beloved, but couldn't help wondering how Raye had gotten the dagger that might undo all of his hard work.

_****Gohan and the others****_

"So we agree that Krillin and the boys will stay here until we return," Vegeta said.

"We have to hurray," Gohan said rubbing the area below his collar bone and near his left shoulder. "I think she is running out of time."

The men said their goodbyes and left with hope that they weren't to late.

'Be careful Veggie your safety is just as important to me as Serena's.' She told him through their link.

'Don't worry I won't be back without her,' Vegeta assured her.

_*****Darien and Serena*****_

The world around Serena's head couldn't stop spinning since Raye stabbed her. When Darien saved her and held her in his arms Serena felt like the Darien she used to love was still there. A stroll down memory lane wasn't what Serena was really looking forward to, but it was keeping her mind off of the pain near her shoulder. She couldn't tell if Darien was more upset or worried.

"That stupid bitch," he swore to himself searching for something. "I will not have my plan ruined by the likes of one stupid girl. I've come to far for all of it to be ruined." He found the small detector that looked like a black light. "I might still be able to fix this," Darien said scanning the device over Serena's wound. He walked over to the console and examined the read out. He let out a sigh of relief and walked back over to Serena. He gently held her hand and stroked her cheek.

"Don't worry I can fix this," he assured her with a smile that she was almost glad to see. He took out the golden crystal and placed it over her wound Serena could feel the wound closing up and never thought she would feel such relief from such a destructive crystal.

"Why were you so worried about me getting stabbed with the dagger? Was it deeper than I thought?"

"Your wound was pretty deep, but nothing life threatening. Raye was never very accurate and missed a vital artery. It's not important Serena." He said scanning her once more. "The next stage of the bond will clear anything up my love." 'We just have to hurry,' he thought to himself.

"I think we should wait. I mean I still feel a little light headed." Serena had to start thinking straight and fast.

"Nonsense there's no time like the present. You're just nervous about toni-" Darien instantly stopped midsentence. "Serena how do you feel?" He asked her.

"Well I did just get stabbed and had some of my life force slightly sucked out of me… again." She said annoyed.

"Didn't that draining feeling stop when the wound closed up?"

"I guess, I mean this feels more like a tug than a drain. It's like someone's trying to do the same thing, but not exactly."

Darien quickly scooped her off the table. "I'm going to keep you some where that no one can find you. I think those stupid girls are trying to harvest power from the silver crystal. They're just not succeeding at it."

Serena's head was spinning again and wasn't paying attention to what was happening. She barely noticed that she was now laying on something soft and that she was alone.

"This is really not going how I expected." Serena whispered to herself. That annoying tug was pulling at her, but she had to concentrate on what she was going to do when Darien returned. She could sense his desperation to complete this stage and begin the next one. Her gut told her that the consequences would be dire if that happened.

****

"Looks like we're here." Gohan said with a sigh mixed of worry and relief as the three saiyains and Piccolo appeared.

"There's no force field, so I guess they were expecting us." Piccolo said as they approached the entrance to the fortress.

"That arrogant jerk wanted us to come here. Show off his new power." Gohan said.

"He shouldn't under estimate an angry saiyian. He has no idea what he's dealing with." Vegeta said fuming.

"We'll worry about Darien later we need to find Serena first and make sure she's ok. He'll get what's coming to him once she's safe with us." Goku added.

The men entered the fortress and could feel the negative energy filling the room.

"That's why it was so hard o find," Piccolo realized. "The dead energy of the planet masked the negative energy of the castle. You could only detect it from the inside."

"I can't feel Serena or the crystal's energy. They must be at the heart of the building." Gohan said. "We better hurry. We're going to cut it close, but I have a feeling that we still have time."

***

"Are you telling me Amy that you think I'm really that stupid!" Darien yelled and shot another blast at the blue haired girl by the computer. "Did you really think I wouldn't notice someone pulling at Serena's energy source let alone allow it to be so easily hacked by a weakling like you!"

"Darien, it isn't what you think! The other girls they made me do it. You know they're stronger than me. They told me they would kill me if I didn't harvest the energy," Amy yelled as Darien grabbed her by the throat.

"Isn't that funny? They had a whole different story…not like I believe any of you though. It doesn't matter anyway. I've already gotten rid of Raye and told those girls that if they can defeat our guest they can have the energy. We both know they can't do that so that just leaves you Amy." He grabbed her tighter and watched the air leave her body. "Don't worry Amy I will be using your life force to help myself." He pulled Amy closer to the barrier around the crystal. Amy's eyes widened and would rather Darien choke her to death than do what he was about to do.

"Yes, we did build a great barrier together Amy. I'm so glad we made it to absorb the energy of anyone who tries to break through the barrier. It really is a nice touch, and I think it's the perfect way for you to die."

He shoved Amy into the barrier and watched as she was paralyzed and zapped until there was nothing left of her. He felt a little stronger already and knew that Serena should have enough energy to continue with the bond. He could have done the same and put those other girls to good use, but thought that wouldn't be much fun for his guests. Darien suddenly remembered the predicament that Serena was now in thanks to Raye and had to quickly start the next stage to make up for the damage she had caused.

"Finally my love…We will have our moment at last."

***

After searching through corridor after corridor the men entered a grand ball room. There were gothic pillars everywhere, dark crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, and stained glass windows in honor of great leaders of the dark forces.

"This is ridiculous. I thought by now we would have been in battle. What is taking them so long?" Vegeta said annoyed.

"You spoke to soon veggie brains."

The men looked around and tried to find the source of the voice.

"Lita is that you?" Gohan said. "Show yourself, or did you coward of a master teach nothing more than to hide?"

Thunder and lightning filled the room and all were left in darkness. The men were in the middle of the ballroom with their backs to one another. Lighting crashed through the room again showing the profile of the former scout of nature. This time when the lighting settled one chandelier was left dimly lit near the stained glass of Endymion and his sword surrounded with red roses, which was where she was standing.

"I see you've finally made it here. I thought you'd never find us." Lita said with an evil smirk. "I've been waiting for this battle for a long time.

She jumped down and landed at the top of the stair way, which was right in front of the next door the men needed to continue through. They couldn't help but stare at her scar across her neckline. A reminder of her defiance and Darien's wrath, but a mark she could live with if it leads to ultimate power.

"Where is Serena weather witch?" Vegeta said standing forward. "We don't have time to wander around this wretched memorial to stupidity."

"I don't know or care. Serena is even hidden from me somewhere within these walls. All I know is that I have a task at hand to get the power I deserve. Darien says he will forgive my betrayal and split the power with me if I destroy one of you." She pointed to Piccolo. "By bringing him the green of your skin I will be given me the power I have rightfully deserved all this time."

Piccolo stepped forward and threw his weighted garb to the side accepting her challenge. He merely smirked.

"I was hoping to get you. I can't wait to knock that chip off your shoulder. I never liked fighters who are to sure of themselves. You guys better not wait for me. Darien sends little distractions like this one because he isn't man enough to fight for himself, and because he feels he has more important matters to tend to. I think it is in all of our best interest if you hurry ahead. I'll catch up later."

"Don't be so sure Nemik." Lita said flatly.

She jumped down from the stair case and the two began to fight. Lita's energy level was strong like Piccolo's, but they were confident who would turn out the victor.

****

"Now Serena, this playing hard to get is starting to get on my nerves. There isn't a lot of time before I have to go kill those pesky friends of yours. If I don't finish this now we will have a really big problem on our hands." He said trying to hold her down on the king sized canopy bed with dark colored sheets draped from it. She was kicking and punching more than ever, and wasn't about to let up anytime soon. He knew the energy the crystal had absorbed from Amy's body would revitalize her quickly, but he didn't think it was going to be this much of a hassle.

"I'll never finish this bond with you. I don't care what you do to me or how bad you hurt me. I'll never be yours." She yelled escaping from the bed. She couldn't see a thing the room was dimly lit by the glow of the golden crystal. She tried to find a wall, but Darien yanked her by her hair.

"I will not be wasting energy on training you my pet," He said pulling her back into his embrace. "Stop stalling. They can't find this room. It's in the heart of the fortress, and hidden from sight."

"Why does the energy feel so different here?" She asked as he pulled her back to the bed.

"This is the headquarters of this fortress and planet. None of the girls knew about this room and I've kept all of my secrets here since I was reawakened. This is my favorite place in the universe to be." He pulled out golden ropes and bond Serena's hands together. He slid her bound hands over a tall statue attached to the head board forcing her to sit up with a slight arch in her back. She didn't bother struggling to get the ropes off, because she knew it wouldn't be any use. "I could watch everything from here my apartment, the temple, your old house, and even your apartment. You never noticed the bugs I planted."

"So you've been stalking me all this time?" She moved her legs from Darien's touch. He stepped off the bed and started unfastening his armor.

"Since we first met, Serena. Nothing was going to keep me away from you. I couldn't get enough. I can't get enough of you. I researched all of the rituals I could get my hands on to ensure that we would be together forever. That's when I learned about the bond, and I knew when the time was right I would make it with you. You will be mine forever." He stood at the foot of the bed bare chested with a smile of satisfaction.

"This isn't love. This is obsession, infatuation, psychotic, any of those things but love. How could you invade my privacy like that? Gohan would never do that to me." Serena said feeling dirty and violated.

"You're mine Serena. It's as simple as that. You belong to me and every moment you have is mines to enjoy, and I have enjoyed them. It's funny what people do in those private moments when you think no one else is around. I enjoyed them for so long Serena, and now we are going to have one of our own. The bond is so painful, and while I am in a hurry I do promise that I will make this as enjoyable as possible, so just relax." He said unfastening the armor around his waste.

Serena looked away in shame and fear. She couldn't stand having his filthy eyes look at her. He was allowing her to preview his thoughts and she didn't like what he was thinking about.

'Now it's time for the fun princess. Ready or not here I come.'

****

The three Sayains left crossed a few more rooms until they came to an indoor rose garden. None of them were quite sure how roses were able to grow in outer space, let alone inside a dark dreary planet like this, but they stopped asking questions about this place along time ago.

"This is my favorite place in the fortress."

The men turned to look for Mina, but didn't see her.

"Show your self witch we don't have time to waste on your stupid memories." Vegeta said annoyed. This whole cat and mouse thing was getting on his last nerve.

"Why do you hate memories so much? Memories are sometimes the only thing we have." They saw a shadow run past on the east side of the room.

"Do you remember how you betrayed your best friend? Who didn't do anything wrong to you. Who never did anything wrong to anyone!" Gohan yelled as they moved further into the room.

"Friend. Serena was always bouncing around so happy. Everyone couldn't stop talking about how lovely and beautiful she was, or how powerful Sailor Moon was. What about Sailor V, huh! I was around a lot longer than that twit fighting crime all by myself. Why didn't they hang on to my beautiful memory?"

"Show yourself and fight. I'll make sure that a bad memory is all that is left of you." Goku said powering up as a Super Sayian.

"You'll be the only memory left when I'm finished with you, Saiyain." Mina said appearing before the exiting door. Half of her face was in shadow and the other half was lit by the room.

"I think I'll take care of this one guys. You better go save Serena. I'll make sure to catch up later. Just don't leave without me ok?" Goku said playfully to his friends, but keeping a slightly serious gaze at Mina.

"If you die Saiyain I can be forgiven for my betrayal, and given the power that will allow me to take that wretched Darien down myself. He will pay for what he has done to me." Mina said revealing the large scar across her face.

She shot her love chain towards the men and they jumped out the way avoiding it with ease. Vegeta and Gohan were on the other side of the room by the time the battle broke out. They could feel an energy shift in the fortress and knew they must have been getting closer to the heart of the evil, which meant they were getting close.

***

"I don't like you tied up like this. Do you think you can control yourself?" Darien asked sitting next to his beloved facing her. He brushed a piece of hair out of her face.

She would have said anything to get her hands free. She was a little less afraid since Darien took only the lower armor off, but left his pants on. She still didn't know what he meant by making the bond more fun. She nodded and Darien snapped his fingers and the ropes were gone. He pulled her in for a kiss and Serena let him kiss her as much as she didn't want to. There was one more idea she had left. Darien had one hand around her and in the other was holding the golden crystal.

He kissed her more passionately and she responded by placing her hand on his face. She took her other hand and ran it up and down the arm that was holding the golden crystal. She needed to get him to drop it. He was kissing her shoulders now and Serena started shivering and so he kissed her harder. He dropped the golden crystal next to her on the bed to massage her legs and started running them up her dress. She grabbed the crystal and tossed it off the bed towards the opposite wall she thought Darien had entered from.

She figured he could get up and get it and then she could escape to the other wall and try to find away out. This idea was either going to work, or piss him off really badly. She didn't care she had to try. The room was dark and the light from the crystal didn't reach that far. The room seemed to be pretty big from what she could tell, she was sure she could find the door. Maybe even give a hint to where she was.

"Playful are we? We're going to need that."

"Then go get it I'll be right here waiting for you." She lied.

She waited till he had the crystal in his hand to crawl off the bed and run to the far wall. The room was as big as she expected and tried to get her eyes adjusted to the dark, but she didn't see any cracks of light and the walls sounded solid.

"Serena what are you doing?"

She ignored him, but didn't know what to do now. She powered up as a lunar saiyan because she was desperate.

"You don't have time or energy to waste, Serena. I am so disappointed that you keep disobeying me," He said with the golden crystal in his hand.

She was curious as to why he didn't try to approach her, but then watched him do the strangest thing. He took the golden crystal and sunk it into his chest with half of it sticking out. He did it without wincing and didn't seem to be in pain at all, like when the Crystal was connected to her.

'Not this again.' She thought and sent a blast his way.

Darien disappeared and reappeared behind her and shocked her like he had earlier. He disappeared and reappeared with his princess on the bed. She was pinned down between his legs. Her arms were pinned to her sides so she couldn't blast him with another energy shot. Before she could squirm them free Endymion placed his hands on the sides of her head and she screamed as his hands slowly sunk into her head.

*~*~*~*~*

Mean time in the castle Piccolo entered the rose garden that Goku was defeating Mina in. The battle was almost over and Mina was backed into a corner on the ground with a very serious Goku in front of her. Mina had been a tougher challenge than he thought, but Goku wasn't going to go easy on her, because he could feel the darkness in her heart and being. He knew destroying her was the only way that Serena and the others he cared about would be safe.

"Wait!" She screamed. " What if I told you I could take you to the heart of the castle where he is keeping the silver crystal? Serena can't fight Darien without it. If you can get to the crystal before he harvests anymore energy from it you might stand a chance of beating him. He's more powerful than you think. There's a lot about him you don't know."

"Gohan and Vegeta have probably already found it. What use are you to us?" Piccolo asked joining Goku.

"It's hidden. You won't be able to sense it. This place is like a large maze even though everything looks like it's in a straight line. You really wouldn't know it was there unless you knew where to look. I can take you there instantly and you can skip all of that."

Goku and Piccolo looked at one another and thought about the offer, and thought about what if she was right?

******

"Still another empty corridor of locked rooms," Gohan said annoyed. "There has to be some sort of sign or something."

"We might need to start thinking outside the box. Everything might not be as it seems," Vegeta said just as annoyed. "There must be hidden corridors or something we just need a direction to go in."

Suddenly, as if on cue the two Saiyains sensed Serena's lunar power coming from their left. It didn't make sense because there were merely a few doors that they already had tried. The power died quickly and both of them were afraid as to what that meant. Gohan could feel a painful tug on his heart and knew that it must not have been good. They started examining around the doorways and realized in between two of the doors the wall was hollow. After tapping around the hollow area a touch pad appeared on the wall.

"Well we are not going to be getting in that way," Gohan said and looked at Vegeta.

"Guess we will have to make our own entrance," Vegeta said looking back at the young half Saiyain.

The two of them made a combined attack at the touch pad and blasted a hole revealing a hallway in between the two doorways. The men made the hole big enough to walk threw and followed the hallway in hopes of finding Serena.

*****

"So if that's the crystal why haven't you just taken it then?" Goku asked curiously, while approaching the crystal with Piccolo.

"Darien and Serena can sense when someone is trying to do anything to it. They are both connected to it and the crystals power," she said from behind them.

"So how do you turn off the machine?" Piccolo asked. "Won't he notice something is wrong?"

"He's preoccupied right now. He can't sense anything with the crystal accurately, because he's probably in the middle of complete the first stage of the bond. He'll just assume the power is being shifted because of the draining of Serena's energy through that process. All you have to do is reach in a grab it." She said with an evil smirk.

Goku was about to reach for it, but Piccolo stopped him and turned to face the blonde.

"You grab it."

"I brought you here to get it and in return you spare my life. You can get it yourself if you want it."

"You're greedy for power. Why wouldn't you offer to grab the crystal if there weren't strings attached to it? I have a feeling Darien wouldn't make this so easy unless something happened when someone reached for that crystal. Darien wouldn't go through all this trouble to just let someone take something so precious to him. What happens Mina?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said backing up. "The machine just feeds the power to Darien every so often that's all nothing else.

Goku caught on to what Piccolo was picking up. He could tell she was trying to set them up for something. He disappeared and reappeared behind Mina and shoved her into the machine towards the crystal. The two males watched as Mina suffered the same fate as Amy had before.

"An absorption barrier, should have seen that coming," Goku thought as Piccolo tried to figure out how to turn the barrier off.

*~*~*

Darien gasped in pleasure as he took his hands out of Serena. Her screams had subsided and turned to tears of pain and crying. She was so hurt and angry she was able to free her hands and start beating Darien's bare chest with her fist. He grabbed onto her wrist with a new found energy and smiled at her.

"Our minds are now full linked. Just your body and soul to conquer and I will have you forever Serenity."

Darien's attention was diverted for a split second, but his evil smile stayed on his face. He stroked his Princesses face and wiped her tears away. Serena didn't fight him as he kissed her passionately. She knew she wanted to push him away, but she just didn't have the will to do it.

'Is this how it's going to be now?' She thought to herself.

She shed a few more silent tears and let them role down her face and land in her tasseled hair. Darien's right hand was still holding her wrist, but his left began to massage her left hip.

"Haven't I been through a enough? Just leave me alone. You got the first stage completed, please don't do this to me."

"I can never get enough of you Serenity. Now that our minds are connected there is no where you can hide from me."

Darien stopped for just a second and looked at his princess. He gave her that crazy in love look that she had unfortunately gotten used to. Something had happened because she felt a burst of energy fill her body. It jolted something in her. A sense of hope that maybe she still had a chance of not submitting to his torture. With the fight left in her she changed into a lunar Saiyain again and faced her hands towards Darien's body and formed an energy blast and shot it at him. Darien quickly ducked out the way and placed his lips on her. He began to suck the energy out of her again like he had done in the woods. She could feel her powers leaving her and returned to her normal state much weaker than before.

"That is exactly what I needed," He held her cold face in his hands and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I have to go and take care of something, but don't worry we will continue when I get back."

Darien disappeared and Serena was left alone to cry and scream into the pillow beneath her head. She couldn't believe she had let this happen. Everything that monster had done to her, and now she could never escape him. She didn't know if it was the bond or fatigue, but she felt hopeless in trying to fight him anymore.

***

Gohan and Vegeta followed the corridor to a large room set up with massive super computers and monitors cover walls. They knew they had found the heart of the castle because of the different energy they sensed. There were also shelves and shelves of books on the remaining walls as well as a large desk.

"These must be his private quarters where he comes up with all of his evil plans." Vegeta said analyzing the book shelves.

Gohan studied the monitors and pressed a few buttons on the keys.

"Oh my goodness," He said in shock.

"What is it?"

"This is Serena's apartment on the screen. He's been watching every room in the apartment."

"I know that room." Vegeta said looking at a different set of monitors.

"That's the house she lived in before her folks died."

Vegeta punched a hole in one of the screens out of anger. "Does his obsession stop anywhere?"

"We have to find her and get her out of here. Serena's energy came from this direction but it's a dead end. Do you think he moved her?"

Vegeta hurried to the book shelf and began studying the books again. "No I bet there is a secret room. He's private and enjoys his twisted collection of her. He can't enjoy it fully in a room like this. I bet he has another room no one else can find where he can privately enjoy his obsession."

"How can you get more private than this room?" Gohan asked studying the books as well.

"It would be more like a bedroom. He would go there to relax and refocus on his goals. It would make sense he would keep her there for safe keeping since it is where he feels safest. That's the thing about pathetic creatures like Darien. They are so predictable. The less civilized Saiyains would get this possessive and obsessive about different things like this. They were seen as weak links in our race. They would obsess about anything destroying a particular enemy, conquering a planet, even about women. No matter what race these type of creatures are so disgusting."

Gohan saw a book titled 'Journal' and took it from the shelf. The shelf lifted up to reveal another room that was totally dark. The light from the room they were currently in dimly lit the secret room he had just discovered Gohan could make out a bed and a body in the middle of the room and rushed in with Vegeta right behind him.

***

Serena was afraid of Darien's return. She couldn't sense anyone's energy and was starting to believe that Darien was right and that they were never going to find her. She couldn't get his awful touch out of her mind. The idea of him coming back and inflicting more of his "affection" on her was unbearable to think about. She could feel him touching her shoulders again, her face, even her hands….her hands. She really did feel something touching her hands!

Vegeta turned on a lamp that he saw near the bed. It was apparently connected to another set of lamps that dimly lit the whole room.

"Go away you monster! I rather die than to ever let you touch me again!" She yelled in between sobs. In her struggle she heard the voice she wanted to hear most for so long.

"Serena, it's me. I'm here!" Gohan said trying to be strong for his girlfriend and not get chocked up. "I won't let him touch you again baby…It's me I'm here."

Serena stopped struggling and actually opened her eyes to her boyfriend. She tried to hold back tears, but they silently fell as he held her in his arms. The lights dimly came on and Vegeta made his way to the large bed with the two young half Saiyains. He placed a hand on the side of her face and wiped a tear from his daughter's eyes. Serena looked up at him and gave a weak smile and then she looked passed him and changed her expression altogether. She looked up at the ceiling over the bed, gasped, and placed a hand over her mouth as she silently began to cry. She sat up and buried her head in her boyfriend's chest. Gohan held her and rocked her slowly in his arms.

The two men looked up at the ceiling and Gohan quickly looked away and turned red from embarrassment but mostly anger. Vegeta was fuming angry by what he saw and started pacing the room. Above their heads was a huge picture of Serena sleeping fully naked.

"What is this room?" Gohan looked around as Serena's sobs subsided.

"It's the place I was talking about. A place where he enjoys his memorabilia Journals, videos, pictures, and anything else They are all here for him to enjoy and remember why he is doing all of this." Vegeta said enraged.

One was filled with pictures of all types. Some had Serena enjoying times with the girls, Some of them were her alone in her house or apartment, but many of the others were of private moments that weren't meant to be shared with anyone else. There was another wall of journals, copies of keys, everything that would belong to such an obsessive monster like Darien. Vegeta sent a blast to each wall and destroyed what he could of the pervert's memorabilia.

Vegeta returned to his daughter's side and gently placed his forehead against his daughter's.

"I will make him pay for what he has done to you Serenity. I knew something wasn't right about him since I met him and I didn't warn you or protect you from him. I won't make the same mistake twice. I'll die before I let him finish the bond with you and I'll die if I let him live after today."

"Daddy it's not your fault this happened," she said placing a hand on the side of his face. "This isn't anyone's fault but his."

"We need to get out of here. We need to get Serena to a safe place before we take down Darien," Gohan said as he got off the bed and picked up Serena. Vegeta led the way through the door and back threw the corridor.

"Where are Piccolo and Goku?" Serena asked.

"How did you know they were here?" Gohan asked her.

"They need help. I think Darien has found them." She answered.

They were out in the hallway where they had began.

"You get her out of here. I'll go find the others." Vegeta said transforming into a Super Saiyain.

"I can't let you take him on by yourself. Besides that's my dad and mentor who are in trouble. I can't just let you go with out some more back up."

"It's your responsibility to protect her Prince of Earth. We need to get her out of here. I'll worry about this monster."

"Nonsense, we should meet up with them, and let them get out of here and take Serena with them. Then you and I can finish him off."

"They don't have time," Serena interrupted. "They need our help now. Besides I can't leave. I need to get my crystal back. I'm the only person who can work it and it's the only thing that can stop him."

Vegeta was reluctant to have her around this much energy and having that first stage complete, but knew she was right.

"Can you sense Kakorate's energy?"

"I think I can transmission there. We have to go further into the fortress for me to get a strong enough signal."

***

Piccolo and Goku had finally gotten the machine to shut down when Darien appeared in his full armor.

"So if it isn't the reject and the little green man. I was really hoping for the other two but I guess I will have to settle for what I can get."

Goku was already transformed into a Super Saiyian and Piccolo was ready to fight. They just needed to get to Serena's crystal before Darien could now that the barrier was down.

"Well you're about to get a beat down so you better settle for that, Goku said walking closer to Darien. Piccolo was in front of the machine and almost the crystal.

Darien and Goku rushed towards each other. Darien dodged Goku's punch and grabbed his shirt from the back he flew full speed and grabbed Piccolo by the throat and kept at that speed straight towards the wall and disappeared.

The three men reappeared in a large thrown room and Darien smashed them to the floor.

"Did you think I went through all that trouble to capture a Saiyain for nothing?" Darien said with an evil smirk. "I like to know everything about my enemies if I am to take them on, but this time I had my own personal reasons as well."

"I have my own personal reasons for wanting to destroy you as well. No one tries to hurt someone I love and get away with it."

"I'm the same way Kakorate. Having the opportunity to kill you and Vegeta are just icing on the cake, because I don't forget and believe in reaping revenge."

Darien threw a few blasts at Piccolo and Goku and the three of them began to fight. They were pretty worn out from their previous battles, and it didn't help that Darien was at full energy because of Mina and taking some of Serena's energy. Piccolo was the first to drop and then Goku. Vegeta, Gohan and Serena appeared. Gohan was supporting Serena by her waist after she had regained some of her strength from being around such strong negative energy. The three of them rushed threw their friends sides.

"Dad are you guys ok?"

"Of Course son we were just getting him warmed up for you guys. He keeps talking about revenge against us. I have no idea what he is talking about. Did you do something to get this guy so mad at us Vegeta? You're name has come up a lot too."

"I don't know what he is talking about. I haven't had more than a two second conversation with him before a week ago."

Darien landed on his throne and gave a twisted expression of annoyance and a sinister smirk.

"I guess it is time for the truth to come out then I suppose. How do you think I found Serena in the first place? I didn't just happen to stumble on her location. Someone had sent the coordinates long before I was able to make it to this planet. He sent them to the only person he could trust to get the job done."

"There was only one person who could have sent those to you." Piccolo said.

"Yes, it was Raditz and before Vegeta and Kakorate murdered him he sent the coordinates to me." Darien said standing and walking down the steps of his throne towards the others.

"Why would he send them to you?" Goku asked.

"Like I said, he sent them to the only person who trusted to get the job done. That was his own flesh and blood. I am his son. I lived in the Negaverse with my mother who was one of the reigning queens there, but I always kept in contact with him." He said transforming into a Super Saiyain. "I took Trunks to analyze his powers so I could become a Super Saiyain myself. Serena may have delayed my plan in killing him by not allowing him to enter that chamber, but I will seek my revenge on both of your families. I'll kill your sons, your wives, and your friends all with my own two hands. You will pay for the death of my father and for getting in my way once again and not allowing me to have my princess in peace. I figured out she was your daughter from the moment I met her. My analysis of her proved she indeed held Saiyain blood and made her demise even sweeter to me until I fell in love with her."

Vegeta stepped forward and increased his energy level.

"You are just as a pathetic excuse for a Saiyain as your father was. You are an embarrassment to our race. Like father Like son, and I will happily see you destroyed like him. For everything you have done to my son, and especially my daughter I will not allow you to live and enforce this evil on us or anybody else anymore." Vegeta threw an energy blast and began fighting with the prince of darkness.

The other four watched them fight from the ground. It was hard to tell who was wining and who was loosing.

" Vegeta can't keep this up for long. I have to get to my crystal." Serena said standing next to Gohan.

"No, you need to get out of here with my father and Piccolo. You've regained some strength but not enough to us your crystal. If you use it now it'll kill you." Gohan told her.

"Gohan I will not sit by and let this happen. I've lost a father once already. I will not let it happen again, especially if I can do something about it."

"Serena the power is to great. You've told me about what happens when you use it. You're still to weak to handle it. You mean to much to me for you to let that happen. I can handle it but I want to know you are safe first."

Vegeta was slammed into a wall and then shot at with a ki blast from Darien. Vegeta fell to the ground from at least 100 feet in the air. He turned and saw his daughters worried face and knew he couldn't give up for her sake. He disappeared and reappeared Above Darien and shot him with a powerful blast to the ground. When Darien didn't reappear Vegeta lowered himself to where Darien had fallen. He knew that would have been to easy, but couldn't find Darien. Vegeta's mouth dropped open and Serena screamed as Darien stabbed Vegeta with his sword. Vegeta saw the frightened look on his daughters face and it was more painful than the sword in his back. Darien took his sword out of the Saiyain Prince's back and threw him by the others Goku caught his friend and applied pressure to his wound.

"Who's next," he said with an evil smirk.

"You are you monster," said a super saiyain Gohan.

While the two supers were fighting Serena dropped to her father's side and held his hand.

"Daddy hang on. Please don't leave me."

"Don't cry Serenity I'll be ok." He lied to her and himself. "It's just a little cut."

"I'm going to get my crystal to save you and then I'm going to destroy him for everything daddy."

"Save your energy don't waist it on me I'll be-" Vegeta went unconscious."

"He's loosing a lot of blood." Goku said.

"You have to get him out of here Goku. My mom can help him. He needs to get out of here now, please tell me you can get him out!"

"Yeah, we can get him out, but I can't just leave you kids here."

"Goku we aren't little kids anymore. This is a fight we have to fight for ourselves. I know you guys love us," she said looking at Goku and Piccolo. "But it's time we grew up and faced our own battles. It's mine and Gohan's destiny to defeat him. Please trust us and get out of here."

Goku didn't want to but knew he didn't have any choice. Vegeta's life depened on it.

"I think you're going to need this then," Piccolo said handing Serena the Silver Crystal.

"Thank you," she humbly said, and then three men disappeared.

The fight wasn't going that well for Darien or Gohan. They were matched by their energy levels and both were starting show signs of the toll the battle was taking on them, but neither would let the other know that.

'No more fighting, pain, and death because of me,' she thought. 'Darien you have no power over me.'

Darien and Gohan threw ki blasts at the other that collided into a large explosion forcing both of them to be thrown against opposite walls. Darien landed near his thrown and Gohan landed behind Serena. Both of them noticed Serena holding the golden crystal.

"Serena, don't do it. You don't have to sacrifice yourself!" Gohan yelled.

"Don't be stupid Serena you know you are to weak to use that. Just be a good girl and put it down."

"You know I can hear your thoughts Darien. I know this is the right thing to do, because I can sense you're scared. The bond works both ways," she turned to face Gohan. "Don't worry it's ok. I know what I am doing and I know that I love you."

Darien took out his golden crystal and said, "you are about to learn a very hard lesson. When I get my hands on you—"

"You will not be putting your hands on me ever again!" She said enraged. "You have made me feel so dirty and so helpless. I will never let you make me feel that way ever again. For taking away my privacy, for forcing this bond on me, and for hurting my family and friends I will make you pay."

She concentrated her energy on activating her crystal. It was like an old friend she hadn't seen in awhile. 'Please old friend. Help me defeat this evil and protect the ones I love.' The crystal came alive and Serena was in fresh a princess dress and Gohan found himself in armor just like Darien's only it was white and silver. Serenity held up the crystal and formed the words out loud that would destroy the former love of her life.

"Moon Crystal, give me the power to destroy this evil so that it cannot destroy what is so precious the beauty of the goodness on our planet, in the universe, and especially between true love." A ray of light shot from the crystal towards Darien and he countered it with a golden light from the Golden Crystal. Serena knew she needed to say the final words to help fully activate the crystal but Darien was using their link to make her loose her concentration.

'You can not destroy me. You are far to weak to activate the fullness of the crystals power. Give up now and I won't have to hurt you to teach you a lesson princess.'

'Never I can defeat you. I have goodness and what is right on my side. That always triumphs over selfishness and evil that you cling to.'

'It has gotten me the victory so far. I defeated your friends, I defeated your father, and once I get you out of the way I will kill Gohan, and I will make sure he suffers and make sure you watch it happen!'

"I will never let that happen because I will win!"

"Then how come I am winning now?"

He was right she was having trouble holding up the crystal and his evil energy ray was over taking hers.

'What if he's right?' She thought to herself as he continued to over power her.

Suddenly Gohan's left arms was wrapped around her waist and his right was helping her hold up her crystal. He was still in his armor, but he was a transformed Super Saiyain as well.

"I know you can do this Serena. I just thought I would offer a little help." Gohan reached both hands out towards Darien directly beneath Serena's.

"Well if you insist." She said with a confident smile.

"Kamaahmaah!" Gohan said release the largest attack he could form. His ray of orange, red, and yellow helped even out the fight.

Serena flashed back to everything Darien had put her through. All of the lost memories she may never get back, the question of knowing what has happened to her in the past, having her family and friends threatened after finally regaining a sense of a real family, and everything else she may never know that he caused. She couldn't let him just walk away. He was pure evil and he had to be destroyed.

'_I didn't want to do it this way, but I have to……I'm so sorry Darien.'_

"_Darien, stop please."_

"_Kisses aren't going to change the way I feel." _

"_You're just young and confused, that's all. The only thing you need is a little convincing my moon princess. It doesn't matter what you think right now. You will be mine, by any means."_

"_Tonight, I wasn't accepting any excuses",_

"_Darien, you promised never to hurt me. How could you do this to me? This isn't love, you monster, this is lust. Please if you really love me.""You'll stop. Please……Stop."_

"_I was so stupid to trust him."_

"_He drugged me….."_

"_I just can't get it out of my head. He planned to just get laid, but planned to get me pregnant so that would marry him."_

"_No, I can't. I won't put my friends in danger. If Darien finds me there who knows what he might do. I know all of you can fight, but it's going to take more than being good in martial arts to beat him."_

"_Right now you need to be around people who love and can protect you, Serena. We're a lot stronger than you think." _

"_Guys, listen. I said no last night, because I don't love him any more."_

"_Like we said before, we helped him plan last night."_

"_Why? I don't understand? You're supposed to protect me, but all of you are traitors to the moon kingdom."_

"_Do you see Serena? This is what happens when people start to get in my way. No one can break what we have. I will kill anyone who gets in my way. There is no escaping me. Wherever you go I will find you, because you will always belong to me!"_

"_You have no power over me."_

"_You all have hurt me worse than anyone else, but I will not let you hurt the only person left who cares about me."_

"Goodbye Darien." Se quietly said almost to herself.

"Let's finish this together Serena." Gohan whispered gently in her ear.

"No matter what happens, know that I love you." She whispered back to him.

"I love you Serena." He closed his eyes and let a single tear fall. He took what he hoped wouldn't be the last beautiful smell of Day Lillies and gave his blast everything he could. Neither of them knew what would happen next and they were both terrified, but they had each other and there is no one else they wanted to have so close to them at a moment like this.

"Moon Crystal Power!!" Serena screamed giving the last blast that finally over took Endymion.

'I will never let you go…'

With those finally words Serena's mind was left silent for the first time in a very long time, and for once she was at peace in the darkness.

Gohan caught her in his arms. He was tired and transformed back into his normal stage. He held her limp body in his arms and cried when she wouldn't wake up. He couldn't sense her energy and wasn't getting a pulse.

"I shouldn't have let her done this." He said to himself.

Tears began to fall on her lovely face as if they were her own falling to the ground. Something stirred inside him again. It was similar to that first night he had saved her. The night he found out everything. It wasn't rage though. It was a different power. It was something he could slightly touch on in the past, but since he and Serena have been together like this, that source of power in him had become stronger and driving him harder. He concentrated on it and closed his eyes. When he opened them before him was the Glass Crystal he had been looking for. It was inside of him all along. He held on to the crystal with one of his hands. Serena gently in his opposite arm. He didn't know anything about magic or how to use it, so he just asked his new friend a favor.

"Please, don't let this sacrifice be in vein. We need her more than she knows. I need her more than anyone. Heal her crystal for the sake of all of those she protects and loves….save her for the sake of those who love her."

He looked down and still there was no change in her disposition. Serena had made this magic stuff look so easy. He cried a few more silent tears and gently kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry my love." He whispered to her softly. "I failed you."

He softly kissed her lips and closed his eyes. The Glass Crystal lit up the room with it's white light and Gohan could feel movement beneath him. He opened his eyes and raised his head he saw Serena's blue eyes slowly flutter open. He gently placed the crystal on the ground and held her face in both of his hands.

"Oh Serena…I thought I had lost you."

"I thought I had lost you too. Our love was more powerful than the bond. We defeated him Gohan. You were right I couldn't do it alone. I needed the others, I needed my parents, but most of all Gohan I needed you. I couldn't have held on so long without your love. I don't care about the pain. Kiss me my love."

"You have no idea how long I have waited for you to say that."

The two kissed for the first time and though Serena felt slight pain when Gohan's lips touched her's it instantly went away. The Glass Crystal shined once again as the two of them kissed more passionately.

As Gohan raised his head and looked into his princess' eyes he saw her sparkle come back that the bond had taken away. He saw a hope and love in her eyes he hadn't seen in days. It was all worth it just to see that beautiful look on her face.

"Where did the crystal go?" She said rising to her feet with her prince.

"I have a feeling it just shows up when I need it most." He said taking her hands into his.

"Sounds like you're getting the hang of magic."

" Maybe, I think it will take a lot of time before I unlock all of its power, but time is certainly something I have as long as I am with you."

"I feel the same way Gohan. Let's go home my love."

The two royals appeared back at Bulma's house and instantly passed out from exhaustion. They had been through a lot and they had a lot of recovering to do. Against Vegeta's wishes the parents let them both stay in Serena's room knowing that one would be worried about the other when they awoke.

**Teck: See it was the worth the wait right? Well here's the final chapter followed by the epilogue. Trust me you don't want to miss out!**


	16. A Dream is a Wish That will Come True

**Teck: Here is the final chapter of the story yeah!! Don't forget about the Epilogue after this one ok. You'll find out why when you read it. Trust me it's going to be great!**

Days had gone by since they had defeated Darien. The other had returned to scout what was left of the fortress, but couldn't find the secret room Darien had been keeping Serena and couldn't sense any active energy either. The only nightmares Serena was still having were of hints to her lost memories. Now that the Bond was dormant it was going to take a lot of time to piece together everything that had happened to here. Most of the time it wasn't that easy to figure out, but it was always painful to relive. The day Gohan and Serena were to return to the city everyone had met behind Goku's house.

"Sweet heart what's going on?" Serena asked as Gohan pulled her outside in front of everybody.

"You'll see." He said excitedly.

Piccolo was all healed up from his previous battles. Krillin was dressed in casual cloths today. The boys were as excited as they could be because they couldn't wait to see the dragon. Goku and Vegeta stood with their arms around their wives. The couples couldn't help but think about how good it was to see their children so happy and in love like they were.

Gohan had laid out all of the dragonballs in the backyard. Serena had forgotten about her birthday wish and didn't know what to say.

"Oh Gohan I don't know what I would even wish for." She looked around at all of her friends and family. "I have everything I could want. I don't know what I could possibly wish for."

"I'm sure you can think of some." He assured her.

The great dragon appeared and asked what her first of three wishes would be.

Serena thought for a moment and reliezed there were a few ends that she could tie up.

"I wish that all of Darien's spying technology were gone from anywhere here on Earth." Even if he were gone she wanted to have a full sense of security when she went back.

"It is done." The dragon said.

Serena thought really hard it wasn't everyday that she got whatever she wished for. What else could she want?

"I wish to communicate with my aunt and uncle who raised me."

Before them a deep fog formed and the spirits of Serena's parents appeared. Serena was so chocked up at first she didn't know what to say at first.

"It's ok sweetie. Take your time." The purple haired lady said.

"I just don't know where to begin. I'm just so grateful for everything that you have done for me. I just always wanted to tell ya'll that since I've found out. You never treated me like anything other than your own child."

"We loved you as our own Serena and we would do it again if we had to. Know that we are so happy where we are and that we are so proud of everything you have accomplished and done to protect the universe and those you care about." Her former father said.

"I know you guys know Gohan already and know about everything that has happened but I wanted you to know that we're in love and someday I hope he'll ask me to marry him." She said threw a few tears.

"We certainly approve dear, and we hope that you will have as much happiness as we have sweetie. Isn't that right little sister?" She waved to her sister over Serena's shoulder.

Bulma stepped closer to the spirit of her sister. She was crying silent tears as well.

"Right, they'll be as happy as all of us." Bulma assured her. "I'm just s glad that I got a chance to say goodbye to you. I miss you so much Irene."

"I miss you too, but it was my time. Don't worry a long time from now we will be together again. I love you little sister."

"I love you big sister."

"We love you too Serena and don't think that will ever change." Irene's husband said.

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you both so much still."

The spirits waved goodbye and the fog disappeared. The dragon was before them with one last wish to be granted.

"I don't have another wish. There is nothing that he can do about the bond remember. The magic is to deep for him to reverse."

Gohan held her hand and turned to face her. He stared only into her eyes and watched them glisten in the beauty of twilight.

"May I ask a wish my love?"

"Certainly."

Gohan never changed his position. He kept his eyes on her and knew that he was about to ask something that would mean so much to her.

"Dragon can you give Serena and me our original memories of our childhood back and grant her the memories that Darien's magic has stolen from her. I would also like to share those with her if she will allow me to so she will not feel the pain alone."

Serena couldn't believe Gohan would make such a thoughtful wish. He knew how important it was for her to know about her past and know everything that ha happened to her.

"That is really more than one wish, but because you are the Prince of Earth I will allow this one time. By the end of tonight your wish will have been granted. Do you wish to share the memories with him Princess of the Moon?"

"Yes, I do dragon." She said keeping her eyes on her prince.

With that said the dragon disappeared along with the dragonballs. The others stared at the two love birds for a moment and went inside to give them a little bit of privacy.

"You're really something you know that, Gohan?"

"Well I try." He said and pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

Later that night they celebrated victory with their friends and family and enjoyed their last night home. They met up late on the roof at the usual spot at the usual time to share in their memories. All the joy and pain they shared together. They were just happy to finally know what had happened and to have someone they cared about so much to share those memories with one another. They had come home feeling so frightened and confused but they were happy to be leaving with a clear head, but with the most important side effect of their adventure which was true love.

**Teck: There it goes. Wasn't it awesome! I loved how it turned out, but you have to see what happens next in the epilogue. Trust me you don't want to miss this! Thanks again for all the support and love shown to this story. It couldn't have happened without a little bit of encouragement from ya'll! Thanks again and enjoy the epilogue!!**


	17. Epilogue: It's not Over

**Teck: Find out what happens to the couple when things are far from being over.**

***

Serena woke up in a cold sweat. She didn't know why she hadn't been able to sleep. It just seemed something was making her uneasy. She could barely breathe when she woke up and it had been the third time this week this had happened. She got out of bed and went to the bath room and splashed some cold water on her face. She didn't want to bother Gohan with her sleep problems because she didn't think it was a big deal, but now she wasn't quite sure. She looked up in the mirror and could have sworn she saw movement behind her.

"What was that?" She told her herself.

She checked the bathroom closet and didn't find anything out of place.

"Come on Serena. You just need to stop eating so many sweets before bed. Mom always said it would catch up to us." She reassured herself with a giggle.

She knew it wasn't just sweets though, but she told herself that to help her relax and she believed it. She knew Gohan would just worry and it was probably nothing anyway, but it did sort of nag her as she fell back to sleep.

***

Gohan was in a very strange dream. There was nothing around but fog and he didn't like the energy he was surrounded with. It was twisted and very different than anything he had ever experienced.

"_Who are you?" _

Gohan could sense something trying to communicate to him.

"Nevermind who I am, who are you?" Gohn said looking around. He barely noticed he was in his Prince armor.

"_I am the one you should be afraid of. If you know what is good for you, you will stay out of my way._"

"Out of the way of what?" Gohan asked. 'Is this part of the Negaverse Serena talks about?'

'_Just, STAY OUT OF MY WAY!' _The presence forcefully sent with a blinding light.

Gohan instantly woke up in a cold sweat and thought about the dream he had just had. He didn't know what had just happened but he knew it might be the beginning of something.

'Why do these things always have to happen when you least want them too.' Gohan thought and looked at a little box on his night stand.

He wasn't sure if he was going to tell Serena or not. He wanted more information about what was going on, if it happens again definitely.

'Maybe if we're lucky it won't' He thought with false hope. He wasn't going to be fooling himself that easily.

**Teck: Well there is your clip of what is in store for the young couple. Don't worry things will start making sense soon, or will they just get more confusing. You're going to have to keep reading **"You and Me…Forever and Always" **to find out. Thanks ya'll. Much love!!**

**-Teck**


End file.
